Strawberry Bad Boy
by Shini-sama
Summary: TRAD de la fic écrite par MISTRESS PENELOPYE : Ichigo est étudiant en médecine avec un job du soir plutôt intéressant: strip teaseur dans un bar gay.Grimmjow le voit, le veut et fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour l'avoir. Une proposition obscène qu'il ne peut refuser, mais jusqu'où est-il prêt à aller ? YAOI, un peu OOC.
1. Chapitre 1

**- Strawberry Bad Boy -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Note de la traductrice__ : C'est une première pour moi de traduire une fanfiction. Je l'ai adorée, je l'ai dévorée, et cette auteure est tout simplement formidable ! Je vous invite à aller visiter son profil et à découvrir ses autres fictions si vous lisez l'anglais. Sinon, j'ai le plaisir - avec l'accord de son auteur - de vous faire partager cette fanfic remarquable écrite par Mistress Penelopye._

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url données ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les liens sur les fics )  
_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

_Note à celles/ceux qui ont déjà lu la fanfic en anglais : Je ne suis pas traductrice pro, donc il est peut-être possible que des ajustements aient été faits (surtout au niveau des adjectifs ou proverbes anglais qui ne peuvent être traduits) par rapport à ce que vous y avez compris/ressenti.  
_

_**Warnings** : Lemon ! Et le langage fleuri de notre Grimmjow adoré :)_

* * *

La basse pulsait jusque dans ses veines alors qu'il patientait derrière le rideau que son nom soit annoncé. Sa peau le piquait, son souffle était rapide et sa tête tournait. Le trac de la scène. Il était tel le ciel lui tombant sur la tête chaque soir, si accablant parfois qu'il se demandait pourquoi il faisait encore ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y était obligé, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'argent supplémentaire. En fait, si, il avait besoin d'argent, vraiment beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quel autre job mais il avait choisi celui-ci en toute connaissance de causes.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plait ! Contrôlez vos pulsions et préparez-vous à recevoir notre adorable petit nouveau. Encore une fois pour le plaisir de vos yeux, le sexy, le fougueux, l'absolument délicieux… Strawberry Bad Boy ! »

Il ferma les yeux alors que le présentateur récitait sa réplique, prit une profonde inspiration et plaça son masque, qui couvrait la moitié haute de son visage et arborait deux entailles ondulées rouge sous son œil gauche, avant de se précipiter sur la scène lorsque les enceintes firent retentir la chanson qu'il avait choisie pour son numéro ce soir-là. La foule gronda à sa vue, saluant et criant à son attention quelques propositions obscènes. Il étira un petit sourire satisfait et caressa son torse avec ses mains, tirant sur le tissu de sa chemise pour les exciter, donnant un aperçu sur ses abdominaux. Comme tous les autres soirs avant celui-ci, lorsqu'il posait un pied sur la scène la peur qui tiraillait son estomac s'envolait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et ondula son corps, resserrant sa prise sur sa chemise qu'il étira contre son torse comme s'il avait l'intention de la déchirer, avant de laisser ses mains tomber sur ses hanches. Il glissa ses pouces sous sa ceinture et tira sur la fine lanière d'un string rouge, le montrant à la foule. Un pourboire de deux mille yen* s'écrasa sur la scène devant lui et il eut un rictus. Les strings irritaient ses fesses mais il était prêt à en remettre un s'il obtenait plus de pourboire comme celui-ci. Les billets reposaient à côté de la perche, il dansa jusqu'à elle décidant que c'était le moment idéal pour l'utiliser.

Son dos contre la perche, il se baissa et attrapa le pourboire, enfournant le tout dans la lanière du string avant de se redresser et de cambrer son dos, poussant son bassin en avant. La foule en redemandait, sortant plus de billets et les agitant en l'air à son attention afin de l'inciter à s'approcher d'eux pour qu'ils puissent les leur donner eux-mêmes. Tout en se pavanant, il agrippa encore une fois sa chemise, tirant sur le tissu d'un seul coup et envoyant la foule dans une autre frénésie de cris et de sifflements, supplications et propositions. Il saisit la perche et plia ses genoux, s'inclinant à nouveau et se courbant avant de secouer ses hanches dans une parodie lubrique contre la perche. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, penchant son visage en arrière et souriant au premier homme qu'il vit.

L'individu, chevelure bleue gominée et costume blanc impeccable, lui sourit en retour si largement que toutes ses dents furent visibles. Il observa l'homme élever sa main droite, dans laquelle il tenait entre son index et son majeur une liasse repliée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il y vit le chiffre. Dix mille yen*. Jackpot !

Il glissa le long de la perche et se tourna, s'asseyant sur ses talons tout en faisant voyager un doigt le long de son torse avant qu'il n'atteigne la ceinture de son jean bien trop serré. Le bouton sauta avec une facilité déconcertante et la braguette descendit dans une lenteur accablante. L'homme devant lui continua à sourire, son regard fixé sur cette main en train de révéler le reste de ce string excitant. Il plissa les lèvres et garda un œil sur l'argent dans sa main. C'était son objectif, il était l'homme à attirer ce soir. Il avait de l'argent et apparemment il n'hésitait pas à montrer pour qui ses billets étaient destinés.

Une fois la braguette descendue jusqu'en bas, il plaça ses mains sur la scène et avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'homme et mordilla ses lèvres, cambrant son dos un peu plus pour exagérer. Le spectateur tendit le pourboire et l'agita vers lui, l'incitant à approcher. Au bord de la scène, bien plus près de la foule qu'il ne l'avait jamais osé, l'homme se pencha en avant et brandi la liasse devant son visage. Ayant compris son manège, il y donna un petit coup de langue et attrapa le tout entre ses dents. L'arrachant de ses mains, il remercia le donateur en lui donnant une avant-première très personnelle de son string disparaissant entre ses fesses lorsqu'il laissa son pantalon tomber sur le sol pour le retirer. Puis, il retourna au milieu de la scène pour finir son numéro.

L'homme l'observa avec attention pendant le reste de son numéro mais ne prit pas la peine d'applaudir lorsque sa prestation prit fin. Ichigo tourna les talons et se rua derrière le rideau, retirant son masque qui avait commencé à tomber à cause de la sueur. Il inspira profondément et compta les billets en les retirant un à un de la ficelle de son string.

« Pas mal ! Ça fait presque trente-sept mille yen* !

_Wouah, c'est génial Ichigo. Tu vas pouvoir économiser assez pour l'opération de ta sœur en un rien de temps. »

Ichigo leva les yeux et sourit à son ami de toujours.

« Ouais, et tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est prétendre que je suis gay à une foule de pervers.

_Est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer que tous les gays sont des pervers ? »

Ichigo sourit et enfila son jean.

« S'ils sont tous comme toi alors oui, Shinji. »

Shinji mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sur laquelle il fit ensuite passer sa longue langue percée.

« Bref. Va dormir un peu. T'as pas cours demain de bonne heure ? »

Ichigo acquiesça et attrapa sa veste déposée sur le porte-manteau à côté de la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit le présentateur annonçait déjà le nom de scène de Shinji et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Il savait que son nom de scène n'était pas forcément le meilleur mais il était certain qu'il était bien mieux que celui de Shinji : « _Solid Gold_ ». Avec un dernier salut par-dessus son épaule il enfila sa veste et claqua la porte derrière lui.

L'air était frais à cette époque de l'année et il tira sur son col pour protéger son cou du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Il prit la route de son petit appartement et se mit à réfléchir encore une fois aux évènements qui l'avaient mené à ce virage de sa vie.

Deux ans plus tôt il avait intégré l'université de son choix, ayant décidé de se tourner vers la médecine dans l'optique de reprendre la clinique de son père un jour. La vie suivait son cours jusqu'à ce que Yuzu, l'une de ses jeunes sœurs, tombe malade. Même avec l'assurance maladie la famille ne parvenait pas à payer les factures et bientôt la clinique fut au bord de la faillite. Ichigo dut alors faire le choix entre quitter la fac pour travailler ou continuer ses études. Ce fut à ce moment que Shinji lui parla de ce club dans lequel il travaillait. Il avait tout d'abord refusé... un club de strip tease gay ?! Pas question qu'il se déshabille devant une foule, et encore moins devant un paquet de vieux hommes en rut ! C'était une semaine avant que Shinji ne l'invite à venir constater de ses propres yeux de quoi il en retournait. A la vue des liasses de billets que Shinji récoltait en descendant de scène, son cœur avait eu un raté. S'il se lançait il pourrait payer les frais médicaux de Yuzu et continuer à étudier. Il n'aurait plus à s'en faire !

Voilà donc où il en était, Ichigo Kurosaki, dix-neuf ans, étudiant à l'université le jour et strip teaseur dans un bar gay la nuit. Il en était certain, sa vie ne pouvait être plus atypique.

Cette pensée trottant encore dans son esprit il tourna à l'angle de la rue, stoppé tout à coup par une main puissante qui saisit son bras.

« Qu'est-ce…. ?

_Le boss veut te causer, gamin. » Déclara une voix bourrue, alors qu'il était entrainé en direction d'une BMW flambant neuve.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit et il fut poussé violemment à l'intérieur. Ichigo eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne du trottoir.

« Merde ! »

Il se rua sur la poignée de la porte quand quelqu'un gloussa.

« Elle s'ouvrira pas alors tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. »

Il se tourna en direction de la voix et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. L'homme était imposant, il remplissant presque entièrement le siège arrière.

« Quoi… ?

_J'ai une proposition pour toi, gamin, reprit l'homme d'une voix monotone.

_Pas question ! Je ne fais pas ce genre de trucs alors vous n'avez qu'à vous arrêter et me laisser là ! »

L'homme eut un petit sourire satisfait en sortant une cigarette de sa poche intérieure.

« T'as pas trop le choix... Boss ? Demanda soudainement l'homme à quelqu'un qu'Ichigo ne pouvait voir. On retourne à l'hôtel ?

_Ouais baka ! Ramène-le ici et fissa ! Grogna une voix à travers l'oreillette qu'il avait vissée dans son conduit auditif.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il entendit un éclat de rire depuis l'oreillette encore une fois, alors que l'homme assit à ses côtés attrapait une feuille de papier de sa poche.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, dix-neuf ans, étudiant en médecine à l'université. Vit seul sauf le week-end lorsqu'il reste chez son père et ses sœurs à Karakura. Le père possède une clinique en décrépitude et une de ses sœurs est en ce moment à l'hôpital à cause d'une tumeur cancéreuse. »

Appréciant le silence choqué l'homme continua :

« Travaille actuellement comme strip teaseur chez _Wank_ afin de gagner plus d'argent pour sa famille. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

___Qu'est-ce que… comment… vous…? » Bégaya Ichigo.

Comment ce type savait-il tout ça ?!

« J'ai mes sources, ricana-t-il. Alors, concernant cette proposition… »

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend en jetant un œil au jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix basse et le ton mal assuré.

_C'est pas moi qui t'veux. Le boss a dit_ « Ramenez-moi ce mec »_ alors je lui ramène ce mec. Toi.

_Je ne suis pas…

_J'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. »

Ichigo hoqueta et croisa ses bras.

« Quoi…?

_Le boss a toujours ce qu'il veut. Évidemment, ça en vaudra la peine pour toi.

_Tch. Comment ça ? Railla Ichigo ne pouvant empêcher son ton cinglant.

_Si t'es un bon jouet il fera tout pour prendre soin de ta famille. »

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Cet homme qui en avait après lui ressemblait de bien trop près à un yakuza, qui offrirait de « prendre soin » de sa famille s'il… si quoi d'ailleurs ?

« Disons juste que je suis intéressé ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour lui ?

_Un peu de ci, un peu de ça. »

Et cette réponse le rendit d'autant plus nerveux. C'était même au-delà de la simple nervosité. Mais une seule pensée vers Yuzu, faible, couchée sur ce lit et silencieuse dans cet hôpital suffit à le convaincre qu'il se devait de le faire, peu importe ce que c'était. Et voilà qu'il était maintenant tiré d'une très luxueuse voiture et attiré dans un imposant hôtel dans le centre de Tokyo. L'homme l'abandonna devant le comptoir de la réception et lui ordonna d'attendre, impliquant un menaçant _« ou sinon »_. Il se sentait comme un idiot planté là, conscient qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans un tel endroit. Des hommes en costume chic et des femmes dans des robes de haute couture le dépassaient ne se donnant pas la peine de lui jeter le moindre regard. Il grimaça face à eux et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, réprimant une furieuse envie de grogner à leur passage.

« Mr Kurosaki ? »

Ichigo manqua faire un arrêt cardiaque et fit un tour sur lui-même pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec un nouveau molosse, tout aussi imposant que le précédent.

« Veuillez me suivre. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix profonde et intimidante, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner rapidement. Ichigo se devait de trottiner juste pour rester à son niveau.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, l'homme resta silencieux, fixant les portes coulissantes devant lui. Ichigo remuait dans son dos, ses mains passant tour à tour de l'intérieure de ses poches à la fermeture éclair de sa veste, jusqu'à la longue ficelle ne sortant que d'un seul côté de sa capuche et de nouveau dans ses poches. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin il soupira et suivit l'homme le long du couloir jusqu'à deux portes françaises bien gardées par deux gardes tout aussi baraqués. Celui qui était venu le chercher à l'accueil de l'hôtel salua d'un mouvement de tête ses deux acolytes avant de frapper fortement contre le lambris sombre de la porte.

« Ouais quoi ?!

_Patron, le gamin est là. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et l'homme aux cheveux bleus qu'il avait vu au club plus tôt ce soir-là apparut, ses cheveux en désordre et le kimono ample qu'il portait à moitié défait. Il sourit et attrapa Ichigo par le col de son tee-shirt, l'attirant à l'intérieur et le faisant pratiquement tomber à la renverse. Ichigo rougit et fronça les sourcils, dirigeant son regard sur le sol fait de moquette sur lequel il fut propulsé soudainement. Alors qu'il s'enfonça plus loin dans la pièce, il entendit l'un des hommes gardant la porte pouffer de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'fait rire ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard noir au molosse.

Il secoua sa tête et jeta un œil rapide au bleuté, palissant très légèrement à ce qu'il vit. Ichigo lui envoya un dernier regard assassin avant de tourner les talons et de faire face à la pièce. Il entendit le verrou de la porte cliquer et déglutit avec difficulté.

« Écoutez, je…, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé.

_Enlève tes fringues.

_Q-Que… quoi ? Bégaya-t-il.

_T'as entendu. Déshabille-toi. C'est pas comme si t'étais pas à l'aise en te désapant devant des gens, statua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait en remplissant deux tasses de thé.

_C'est différent ! Et je ne me mets jamais complètement nu…

_Tch! Avec cette minuscule ficelle en guise de string c'est du pareil au même, dit-il en poussant Ichigo sur le canapé et le toisant d'un air menaçant. Maintenant, déshabille-toi. »

Ichigo ricana, oubliant un instant qu'il avait lui-même accepté de venir jusqu'ici depuis le début.

« Vous voulez que je danse aussi ? »

Au sourire carnassier qu'il lui retourna Ichigo se sentit pâlir._ J'aurais pas dû dire ça_, se gifla-t-il.

« D'accord. »

Il se débarrassa rapidement de tous ses vêtements et s'assit, rouge vif de la tête aux pieds, sur le canapé, ses mains formant un écrin recouvrant son entre-jambe. _Je_ _le fais pour Yuzu_, se répéta-t-il tant et plus tandis que l'homme le fixait tout son soûl. Alors qu'il s'abstenait toujours de faire un seul commentaire, Ichigo commença à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce que ce mec était donc en train de fixer comme ça, bordel ?

« T'es une p'tite fraise bien mûre, dis donc. » Dit-il tout bas avec une grande dose d'excitation dans la voix.

Il n'avait pas cru cela possible mais, lorsque le rougissement d'Ichigo s'intensifia un peu plus, son sourire s'élargit et il laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, même s'il était évident que la suite des évènements ne serait une surprise pour personne, même pas pour lui.

L'homme ricana et se redressa, se penchant par-dessus la table basse jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau de celui d'Ichigo :

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes. »

Ichigo lui renvoya un regard assassin mais fit ce qui lui était demandé, son corps tout entier commençant à trembler d'une irrépressible colère. _Je le fais pour Yuzu._ _Je le fais pour Yuzu._ Mais il n'était pas assez rapide au goût de l'homme, aussi celui-ci l'attrapa et plaqua de force ses genoux contre la moquette. Ichigo serra les dents mais resta néanmoins silencieux, ne cessant de répéter sa litanie.

« Autant être clair, ok ? J'sais que t'as besoin d'argent, sinon pourquoi irais-tu bosser dans un endroit pareil ? J'te donne juste l'opportunité d'avoir c'que tu sembles tellement vouloir.

_Tch. J'aimerais mieux pas merci. »

L'homme lui servit un énième large sourire et dirigea sa main dans la poche intérieure de son kimono. Lorsqu'Ichigo entendit le son du métal tinter il fut un moment dérouté. Ce n'est que lorsque les menottes furent placées autour de ses poignets que son corps réagit. Il s'élança brusquement en arrière, sa tête tapant contre la hanche de l'homme et l'amenant à reposer dangereusement sur le côté. Ichigo tenta de se relever sur ses pieds mais fut frappé dans le dos par ce qui lui sembla être un pied. Il trébucha et atterrit en plein sur le sol, tête la première mais avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser l'homme avait pris les devants, le retenant étroitement.

« Ouais, je les aime avec du cran. J'me d'mandais quand t'allais enfin t'défendre, nargua-t-il dans son oreille.

_Enlève tes putains de sales mains !

_Ouais ! C'est d'ça dont j'veux parler. T'sais ce qu'ils disent à propos des rouquins et de leur caractère, hein ? »

Il se pencha et lécha le profil du visage d'Ichigo.

« T'sais quoi ? J'crois que j'aimerais bien qu'tu m'appelles par mon nom quand j'vais baiser ton p'tit cul bien étroit »

Lorsqu'Ichigo recommença à se débattre, il pouffa et plaça son coude entre ses omoplates.

« C'est Grimmjow, pour info.

_J'ai changé d'avis ! Enlève tes sales pattes et laisse-moi partir, bordel !

_Ha ! T'es débile ou quoi ? »

Le genoux de Grimmjow vint se coincer entre les cuisses d'Ichigo et les força à s'écarter.

« Tu crois que j'vais abandonner après toutes les emmerdes que j'ai eues pour te kidnapper ? Sois un bon petit et comporte-toi en homme. J'sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver à ta chère petite famille si tu l'fais pas.

_Je vous interdis de toucher à ma famille ! »

Grimmjow enterra ses dents dans le lobe de son oreille.

« Alors, tu f'rais mieux d'apprécier cette nuit.

_Vous savez, vous pourriez avoir un beau mec de Nicho* et pour moins cher que ce que vous m'avez promis, reprit un Ichigo presque implorant.

_Ouais, mais aucun d'eux n'a une crinière comme ça. »

Il saisit les cheveux d'Ichigo à l'arrière de sa tête et les tira violemment.

« Ça s'accorde tellement bien avec la moquette ».

Après ces mots, Grimmjow accrocha la seconde menotte, immobilisant les bras d'Ichigo dans son dos. Il sourit lorsqu'il le souleva du sol et le plaça sur ses genoux juste en face de lui. Le rouquin lui lança un regard assassin, le faisant sourire bien plus largement. Avec sa main toujours dans ses cheveux, il l'attira jusqu'à lui, tout en écartant sur le côté son kimono dévoilant son membre à moitié durci. Ichigo ferma ses yeux et tenta de détourner son visage.

« Suce. Et si tes dents l'effleurent un peu trop, j'les tue tous. T'as capté ? »

Au milieu du silence tendu qui suivit, Ichigo prit la décision qu'il fallait mieux faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Plus vite il le ferait jouir, mieux ça serait. Il pourrait alors avoir son argent et rentrer à la maison afin d'essayer, essayer le plus fort possible, d'oublier ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il échappa un petit frisson que Grimmjow ressentit parfaitement, avant de fermer ses yeux et de s'atteler à sa tâche.

« Oh, Seigneur » Souffla-t-il, fermant ses yeux une fois de plus et se penchant en avant, sa bouche légèrement ouverte pour recevoir ce qui était devant lui.

Grimmjow observa attentivement tandis qu'Ichigo s'approchait lentement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud sur sa peau exposée. Ichigo geignit faiblement alors que sa langue atteignait et touchait enfin le gland qui lui faisait fièrement face. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça soit si doux, même s'il avait déjà pu apprécier le sien plusieurs fois, c'était différent lorsqu'une langue touchait ce genre d'endroit. Il tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait aimé se voir prodiguer et enroula sa langue une fois avant de se rapprocher encore plus, entourant de ses lèvres le membre dressé. Grimmjow inspira profondément mais continua à observer. Alors que la tête d'Ichigo commençait à monter et descendre sur toute sa longueur, son sexe s'enfonçant encore et encore à l'intérieur de sa bouche à chaque mouvement, Grimmjow pensa soudainement qu'il était plutôt doué pour une première fois. Lorsque son gland frappa le fond de sa gorge et que celle-ci avala autour de lui, sa poigne dans les cheveux d'Ichigo se renforça, l'obligeant à rester collé à lui.

Ichigo eut un haut-le-cœur et se retira, toussant et tentant de rester droit sans utiliser ses mains.

« Qui t'a dit d'arrêter ? Demanda-t-il, tentant abruptement de pousser le jeune homme de nouveau en direction de son pénis.

_J'ai presque vomi, enfoiré. Laisse-moi une seconde. »

Grimmjow sourit mais repoussa son visage.

« J'ai une meilleure idée, pourquoi on passerait pas aux choses sérieuses, ne ? »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse il fit tourner Ichigo sur ses genoux et le poussa, tête la première contre le canapé, avant de s'accroupir derrière lui et d'attraper sa hanche de sa main libre.

« T'sais, pour quelqu'un qui aime pas ces conneries t'as l'air plutôt excité. »

Il donna une pichenette au membre turgescent saillant du jeune homme, juste devant lui, pouffant de rire lorsqu'Ichigo glapit et que son corps tressaillit.

« Tai-taisez-vous ! Touchez pas à ça !

_T'veux pas tirer un coup ? Ca m'va. On va juste passer à l'étape suivante. »

Grimmjow ramena sa main dans le dos du rouquin et commença à glisser ses doigts entre ses fesses.

« Ah ! N-non ! Merde pas ça. Pitié pas ça. »

Grimmjow gloussa.

« Ah ouais ? T'veux pas non plus que j'te prépare ? T'aimes vraiment faire ça comme un animal ?

_Non! Je… c'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Il… y'a pas un autre moyen… de faire ça ? Tenta-t-il, se retournant afin de lancer un regard à l'homme derrière lui.

_Mmmm. » Souffla Grimmjow, atteignant de sa main l'entrejambe du jeune danseur, et commençant à la caresser.

Ichigo serra les dents et ferma ses yeux. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que Grimmjow faisait ça à quelqu'un d'autre et il l'amena très rapidement au point de non retour. Les sons incontrôlables qu'il laissait échapper ne faisaient qu'exciter le yakuza un peu plus encore et il se pencha en avant, léchant son cou, déclenchant chez le jeune homme un frisson et un léger sursaut. A cette manifestation, il se contenta de sourire et enfouit ses dents dans le muscle épais. Le corps entier du roux se raidit et à la plus grande surprise de Grimmjow, son dos s'arqua, ses fesses se pressant contre son sexe.

« Ah ouais ? Dit-il entre deux souffles, délaissant les cheveux d'Ichigo afin de retourner s'occuper de son arrière-train, ses doigts cherchant son entrée.

___Nggh-ah. »

Grimmjow sourit lorsqu'il réagit à son doigt contre son intimité, le caressant une première fois, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième avant que la première phalange ne s'enfonce à l'intérieur. N'étant pas l'être le plus patient au monde, il se retira et commença à chercher dans sa veste le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il y avait caché après avoir revêtit le vêtement. Ichigo, qui désormais avait repris un certain contrôle sur son propre corps, s'assit sur ses talons et jeta un œil derrière lui. Son visage était rouge et son souffle haché. Ça le mettait dans une rage folle qu'il puisse apprécier ce que ce type pouvait bien lui faire, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer là-dessus lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur ce membre raide qui semblait dirigé vers lui depuis le kimono entrouvert de Jaggerjack. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha en avant et le prit dans sa bouche.

« Wouah putain ! » Jura Grimmjow, qui manqua laisser échapper le lubrifiant qu'il venait de trouver.

Le gamin le surprenait encore et ses yeux amusés observèrent la tête orangée monter et descendre au-dessus de ses cuisses. Bordel, il était vraiment un excellent suceur de queue. Ses doigts se glissèrent à nouveau dans la chevelure soyeuse et il mordilla sa bouche alors qu'il se penchait en arrière afin de laisser plus de place à Ichigo. Puis, après un certain temps, le roux se recula et leva son regard dans sa direction.

« S'il vous plait. Pitié, libérez mes bras. » Murmura-t-il, ses yeux lourds de désir à moitié clos.

Grimmjow ricana et attrapa la clef dans sa poche, délivrant ses poignets en un rien de temps. Après qu'il eut succinctement frotté ses poignets douloureux, Ichigo reprit soin du sexe de Grimmjow, ses mains maintenant libres d'errer sur les muscles durcis de son torse et de son ventre. Après le trop plein d'émotions causées par l'orangé, Jaggerjack le stoppa et l'invita à se pencher au-dessus du canapé une nouvelle fois.

« Mon tour. » Dit-il, sa voix débordant de passion.

Il humidifia ses doigts avec le lubrifiant et commença à préparer Ichigo pour ce qui allait suivre. Avec une main derrière lui, menaçant de le pénétrer et une autre occupée à pomper ardemment le pénis tremblotant d'Ichigo, ses petits couinements indiquant que son plaisir allait crescendo. Lorsque le premier doigt passa l'anneau serré et s'enfonça profondément en lui il crut venir sur le coup. Grimmjow, ayant depuis longtemps dépassé toute sorte de self-control, s'empressa de glisser un second doigt, suivit d'un troisième. Ichigo se tortillait sous lui, ses gémissements et ses grognements ponctués par de rapides prises d'air et quelques cris à chaque fois que sa prostate était touchée.

« Ah, bordel. J'en peux plus. »

Ce fut le seul signal qu'il reçut avant que l'épais sexe de Grimmjow ne soit férocement enfoncé en lui. Sans réfléchir il arqua son dos, enfonçant ainsi le bleu plus profondément en lui. Laissant ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, il agrippa les hanches de Kurosaki et commença à le pilonner, grognant à chaque effort. Ichigo échappa un cri et se rua sur les coussins du canapé, les étirant, tirant dessus comme s'il avait souhaité les déchirer.

« Ouais, t'aimes ça hein ?

_Ou-ou… OUI ! Oh putain oui !

_Dis-le, ordonna Grimmjow et en comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse il pinça son flanc aussi fort qu'il le put. Dis-le.

_Dir-ah quoi ?

_Mon nom. Dis-le, ordonna-t-il en mordant sa langue et en fermant ses yeux.

_Gri-ah, mmm jo-ah. Nggha!

_Ouaiiiiiiiiiis. »

Ichigo serait plus tard mortifié par cette réaction, mais à cet instant précis il était plus qu'heureux quand Grimmjow intensifia le rythme et le poussa plus profondément dans le canapé. En remuant ses hanches, il touchait sa prostate à chaque coup, encore une fois Grimmjow glissa ses doigts dans les cours cheveux. Dans un grognement guttural, Ichigo se laissa jouir et tomba lentement sur les coussins tandis que le bleuté poursuivait son assaut, ses gémissements plus faibles mais loin d'être réprimés. Il ne fallut guère attendre de temps avant qu'il ne se raidisse et ne se vide à l'intérieur de Kurosaki, tombant sur lui tout en reprenant son souffle difficilement.

Lorsqu'il put respirer normalement à nouveau et qu'il fut persuadé que ses jambes n'allaient pas se dérober sous lui, il se releva et réajusta son kimono, observant étroitement Ichigo qui commençait à bouger également.

« Va prendre une douche et j'te ferai raccompagner. »

Ichigo grogna et frotta son visage de ses mains, avant d'essayer de se lever. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, Grimmjow l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira contre lui.

« Crois pas qu'c'était assez.

_Q-quoi? Vous avez dit que…

_J'ai dit que si tu dev'nais mon jouet j'ferai en sorte que ta famille soit bien traitée. Quoi, tu croyais vraiment qu'une seul baise était assez pour ça ? »

Il grogna à cette pensée.

« J'vais pas jouer les gentils juste pour ça »

Ichigo se renfrogna et tenta de s'écarter.

« Si tu t'enfuis, j'tuerai ta famille. Si tu t'dégonfles, j'tuerai ta famille. Si t'arrêtes d'me satisfaire, j'tuerai ta famille. »

Il lécha une goutte de sueur qui courait le long de la tempe de l'orangé.

« T'veux que j'continue ? »

Quand Ichigo secoua sa tête il échappa un rire amusé.

« Bien, maint'nant va t'laver. T'as pas école demain ? »

Alors que Grimmjow s'éloignait de lui, Ichigo aurait pu volontiers se gifler pour sa stupidité. Il aurait dû savoir que tout ceci ne serait pas que l'histoire d'une seule fois, pas pour le tas d'argent qu'il allait en recevoir. Et maintenant il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Lorsqu'il entra sous le jet d'eau chaude, une petite voix irritante au fond de son esprit gloussa :

« _C'est pas que du négatif. Au moins tu t'envoies en l'air. Au moins tu prends ton pied._ »

Ichigo secoua sa tête et fit le vœu de ne plus jamais venir se trémousser sur le bord de la scène pendant son numéro. Il n'avait pas envie que quelque chose du même acabit lui arrive encore une fois.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur __: J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, je suis très contente de la tournure qu'a pris ce chapitre. Merci de me laisser votre avis par review ou par MP. Merci d'avoir lu !_

_*Nicho-__**Shinjuku ni-chōme**__(__新宿二丁目__**?**__, ou simplement __**Ni-chōme**__)__ est un quartier de l'arrondissement de __Shinjuku__ à __Tokyo__ au __Japon__. Ni-chōme est connu comme le __quartier gay__ de Tokyo. _

_*trente-sept mille yen - à peu près 356 €._

_*deux mille yen – à peu près 20 €._

_*dix mille yen – à peu près 100 €._


	2. Chapitre 2

**- ****Strawberry Bad Boy**** -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Note de la traductrice : __Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai certain__e__ment pas répondu à tout le monde, et j'en suis navrée mais le cœur y est ! _

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url do__n__nées ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les liens sur les fics )_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

_**Warnings**__ : Lemon ! Et le langage fleuri de notre Grimmjow adoré :)__ (attendez-vous à voir ce warning à TOUS les chapitres ! Ahah j'adore cette fic XD)_

* * *

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de son appartement, il arracha ses vêtements et fila une nouvelle fois sous la douche. Le savon de ce luxueux hôtel avait un parfum floral entêtant, et faisait tourner sa tête. Tout en frottant la moindre parcelle de sa peau pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, son esprit fatigué s'égara, lui rappelant chaque moment embarrassant de ces dernières heures.

Chaque gémissement, chaque grognement et perte de contrôle au moment où son désir était attisé. C'était dégoûtant de constater à quelle vitesse ses barrières étaient tombées, à quelle vitesse il était passé de jeune homme en colère à ce petit monstre sexuellement dévergondé. Il frémit en se remémorant les caresses de ces doigts, ce sexe épais glissant en lui, et il fallait qu'il se force avec une volonté extrême afin de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas aimé ça. Il échoua misérablement, fermant ses yeux et posant son front contre la porte de la cabine de douche, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en érection rien qu'en y repensant. Il porta sa main plus bas et enroula ses doigts autour, se stimulant légèrement alors que l'eau chaude tombait en cascade sur sa peau. Quelques visions spontanées du chef de la mafia aux cheveux bleus s'insinuèrent dans son esprit avant qu'il ne ferme ses yeux et qu'il ne jouisse ardemment, tremblant et haletant.

« Putain. » Souffla-t-il, lavant ses mains avant de fermer le robinet et de tendre la main pour attraper une serviette.

Il n'avait que partiellement séché son corps quand il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le sommeil l'ayant gagné avant même qu'il n'ait touché le matelas.

* * *

« Yo, devine qui vient t'embêter pendant ta pause déjeuner ? »

Ichigo leva un œil du livre qu'il était en train de lire sur l'otorhinolaryngologie, et cligna des yeux en observant la grande perche blonde qui s'approchait.

« Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de ne pas me chercher des noises à l'école ? T'essayes tout le temps de me faire sécher et tu sais que je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de son ami :

« Et alors ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du livre du roux déposé sur ses cuisses, un froncement de sourcils à l'appui. T'es capable de prononcer ça au moins ?

_Évidemment que je peux, baka. O-to-rhi-no-la-ryn-go-lo-gie. Otorhinolaryngologie. C'est super facile en fait…

_Peu importe, désolé d'avoir demandé. Bref, tu devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé après que tu sois parti hier. »

Dans un soupir, Ichigo referma son bouquin et leva les yeux vers son ami, attendant qu'il ne lui livre l'histoire totalement sans intérêt qu'il avait envie de lui raconter. Le sourire de Shinji se fit plus large, coupant pratiquement son visage en deux parties distinctes avant de commencer son histoire. Ichigo s'en fichait pas mal des évènements qui avaient pu avoir lieu après son départ du club, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas son travail, au contraire il s'y amusait plutôt beaucoup. C'était juste que, à moins que ça ne le concerne directement, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des affaires des autres. Et encore moins avec ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit d'avant. Alors qu'il écoutait à moitié ce que Shinji déblatérait, il acquiesçait de la tête par endroit et grognait un « mm » aux moments qu'il espérait adaptés à cette réaction. Shinji le fusilla du regard, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de faire, ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et c'était plutôt facile pour lui de dire quand Ichigo n'était pas intéressé par quelque chose, alors il décida d'en profiter un petit peu.

« Donc ouais, j'ai eu ces supers strings par ma mère, c'est pas les siens hein, mais elle les a fait pour mes numéros de scène, et comme je les aime pas tous je me demandais si tu voulais pas v'nir à la maison et en essayer quelques-uns. T'sais, pour voir s'ils t'vont.

_Mmm. » Acquiesça Ichigo tout en consultant sa montre.

Il ne lui restait plus que dix-sept minutes avant son prochain cours.

« Ok, alors j'passe te chercher après les cours. »

Sans attendre un accord quelconque, Shinji sauta sur ses pieds et s'en alla en trottinant, laissant un Ichigo renfrogné derrière lui, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de creuser sa propre tombe.

* * *

Devant les grilles de l'université, Shinji s'appuya contre le mur d'enceinte et attendit Ichigo. A ce moment-là, ce dernier contournait le coin de la rue et marqua un court arrêt en voyant le jeune homme. Ça avait été insoutenable toute la journée, de savoir qu'il avait donné son accord à il-ne-savait-quoi, et il s'inquiéta d'autant plus en le voyant. Shinji lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« J'te signale que tu fais vraiment gay, annonça-t-il joyeusement, amenant plusieurs têtes à se tourner dans leur direction.

_Putain de… T'es le seul pédé ici. » Répliqua sèchement le roux.

Un gloussement provenant d'un étudiant à quelques mètres d'eux le fit froncer ses sourcils gravement, et il balança son sac sur son épaule négligemment.

« Un putain de jean super étroit, violet en plus, avec une ceinture cloutée qui à priori n'a pas vocation à retenir ton pantalon mais sert de décoration, un pull col v bleu pastel à manches longues, pas de tricot de peau cela dit, et une simple chaine en or. C'est qui le pédé ici ?

_La ferme, j'ai un look génial et tu le sais.

_Ouais, mais j'suis gay, fit-il remarquer alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

_Et toi alors ? Ton pantalon est aussi serré que le mien, si ce n'est plus. Et c'est quoi cette foutue cravate ? On n'est plus au lycée au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! »

Shinji s'arrêta et adopta une attitude fière tout en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux :

« Eh bien, tu voudras bien accepter mes putains d'excuses pour tenter d'avoir l'air un peu classe.

_Peu importe, soupira Ichigo. Dis-moi plutôt ce à quoi j'ai donné mon accord plus tôt. » Demanda-t-il enfin quand ils reprirent leur marche.

Le blond lui sourit et secoua sa tête en guise de réponse :

« Hinhin. J'le dirai pas avant qu'on soit arrivé chez moi… »

Ichigo adopta une attitude défensive :

« Je ne crois pas que je vais venir dans ce cas.

_Boude pas, t'es trop mignon quand tu boudes. »

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Shinji se déroula dans le silence, Ichigo broyant du noir tant et plus à propos de ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre et Shinji sautant presque de jubilation à l'idée de voir l'orangé enfiler ces tous petits bouts de tissu. Et il savait exactement lequel il allait l'obliger à porter, un string doré avec de petites fraises imprimées partout dessus. Il gloussa légèrement et Ichigo lui lança un regard assassin. Ce genre de gloussement de la part du blond ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon. Au moins, pas pour lui. Alors qu'ils montaient les marches jusqu'à l'appartement, le voisin de Shinji sortait du sien. Il était grand avec de longs cheveux rouges et son corps était recouvert de tatouages tribaux noirs. Il lança un regard aux deux jeunes hommes et les salua d'un geste de la tête avant de s'échapper en silence. Quand il fut tout en bas des marches et assez loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation, Shinji se pencha vers Ichigo et chuchota :

« Putain, si c'est pas un régal pour les yeux ce type !

_La ferme, il pourrait t'entendre. » Répliqua-t-il, lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

Ça l'embarrassait parfois que son ami soit si ouvert à propos de sa sexualité. Il n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec ça, mais il savait que c'en était un pour les autres et il n'était pas d'humeur à l'aider à remettre à leur place quelques homophobes cette après-midi. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Ichigo laissa tomber son sac dans un coin et s'avachit sur le canapé tandis que Shinji se dirigeait vers le mini-frigo. L'appartement était petit, pas plus grand qu'un studio, avec une petite cuisine et une salle de bain. Shinji attrapa deux bières et en lança une à son ami qui la rattrapa et l'observa gravement

« T'as vraiment b'soin de l'observer d'cette façon, comme si tu voulais lui faire peur avant de la boire ? Demanda-t-il en allant chercher le sac de strings.

_Ta gueule, souffla Ichigo en ouvrant sa canette, buvant une longue gorgée avant de la poser sur la petite table basse. Alors… pourquoi j'suis là ?

_Ok, ok. Attends. Tu connais ma mère, hein ? »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il déposa le sac sur le sol devant lui.

La mère de Shinji était la personne la plus compréhensive qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais rencontrée. Non seulement elle aimait son fils pour supporter son choix de vie, mais en plus elle l'encourageait dans sa carrière professionnelle, allant même encore plus loin en créant personnellement les costumes de scène qu'il portait. Ichigo plongea une main dans le sac avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait et de la retirer rapidement. Shinji échappa un rire et commença à chercher dans le sac entre quelques dizaines de strings, celui qu'il voulait désespérément voir son ami porter. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il le tendit fièrement à son voisin un sourire triomphant à l'appui. Ichigo recula devant le petit bout de tissu.

« C'est un string. » Constata-t-il très justement.

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel.

« Euh… évidemment, baka ! Ma mère les fabrique pour mes numéros mais je les aime pas tous. Je pensais que…

_Tu veux que je porte ça ? On dirait un truc qu'une fille porterait plutôt…

_C'est pas comme si je te demandais d'en porter tous les jours. C'est juste pour la scène, dit-il en faisant remuer le sous-vêtement dans sa main. Pense à tout le fric qu'on t'enverra si tu portes ça, Ichigo, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire digne d'un fou et le jetant à la figure du roux.

_Mph ! T'es pas sérieux ! »

Il soupira mais il savait que Shinji avait raison, les clients du club deviendraient complétement gaga s'il portait celui-là. Il but le reste de sa bière et secoua la canette vide en l'air pour montrer à son ami qu'il en voulait une autre. Il allait avoir besoin de plus d'une bière s'il finissait par faire ce que le blond voulait.

Deux heures et un nombre incalculable de bières plus tard, il s'immobilisa devant le miroir et balança une hanche sur le côté, plissant ses yeux face au reflet.

« Bon Dieu j'ai l'air tellement gay là-dedans.

_C'est pas l'but ? » Demanda Shinji depuis le canapé.

Il n'avait jamais été capable de supporter l'alcool et ils se devaient d'aller travailler dans quelques heures.

« File-moi les bananes, j'ai b'soin de dessoûler.

_Et depuis quand les bananes permettent-elles de dessoûler ? Demanda Ichigo, qui lui était tout juste amoché par ses quelques bières.

_J'sais pô, donne les moi c'tout »

Il envoya valser le fruit en direction du blond et attrapa un autre string. Celui-ci, remarqua-t-il, n'était pas un string mais plutôt une sorte de slip en coton très échancré, tombant bas sur les hanches mais montant haut sur les fesses. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Shinji ne le regardait pas et retira le sous-vêtement vert qu'il portait afin d'essayer le slip blanc qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Maaa ! Oh bordel, faut vraiment qu'tu portes ça c'soir. T'vas avoir le double de la nuit dernière !

_Quoi, tu crois ? »

Il tourna sur lui-même pour tenter de vérifier l'effet que cela donnait sur ses fesses et rougit quelque peu. Même en étant éméché, il était tellement facile de l'embarrasser.

Shinji abandonna le canapé et s'avança jusqu'à Ichigo qui s'admirait timidement, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules il gloussa lorsque le roux se mit à rougir et le repoussa pour ensuite le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

« Si t'étais pas mon meilleur ami, j'te violerai tout de suite là. Et avec joie ! »

Il repoussa plus volontairement le blond, cette fois-ci, accompagnant son geste d'un « _la ferme_ » peu enthousiaste cependant.

Tandis qu'ils riaient, Shinji gloussant comme un fou sur le sol alors qu'Ichigo levait ses yeux au ciel et se moquait de son imbécile d'ami, son téléphone sonna. Il trébucha jusqu'à son sac, attrapa l'appareil et décrocha sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait, pensant tout simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses sœurs ou de son père. Mais la voix qu'il entendit fit disparaitre instantanément son sourire.

« Salut, Strawberry. »

L'entre-jambe d'Ichigo trembla au son de sa voix et il déglutit difficilement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement sur la défensive.

_Ah sois pas comme ça. J'vérifie juste comment va mon jouet.

_Je vais bien. »

Grimmjow ricana et l'orangé put pratiquement entendre son sourire mauvais lorsqu'il reprit :

« Bien. Tu vas venir ce soir à nouveau, alors sois prêt.

_Euh, je dois travailler ce soir, je peux pas.

_Conneries ! T'as pas à bosser avec l'argent que j'te file. »

Avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu rétorquer, Shinji s'écria depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, bien que ce ne fut pas la peine tant l'endroit était petit :

« Yo, Ichigo ! Où est passé le rose ? J'veux le porter ce soir. »

Il lui ordonna de se taire d'un geste de la main.

« C'était qui ça ? Demanda sèchement Grimmjow.

_Personne, juste un pote.

_Il a plutôt intérêt à être juste un pote. J'aime pas partager, rappelle-toi en. Un de mes hommes viendra te chercher à huit heures…

_Je vous ai dit, je travaille ce soir. Je sus pas libre avant dix heures passés. »

Il y eut une longue pause, pendant laquelle le silence devint très lourd. Shinji observait Ichigo avec attention et fronça les sourcils. Peu importait à qui il parlait, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ce type.

« T'vas porter le blanc ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en arrivant derrière lui.

Ichigo plissa les yeux et acquiesça avant de parler à nouveau dans le téléphone :

« Écoutez, je dois y aller. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'aurais pas terminé avant dix heures. »

Et sans attendre que Grimmjow ne lui réponde, il raccrocha et reprit une profonde inspiration.

« Alors c'était qui ? Demanda Shinji, son état éméché s'évaporant plutôt rapidement maintenant que la tension dans la pièce s'était accentuée.

_Rien. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et éclata de rire, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Ta réponse n'a aucun sens, au fait. On y va ? On est de ménage avant que le club ouvre, tu t'rappelles ? »

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se changea pour enfiler son boxer avant de remettre ses vêtements. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait devoir payer pour avoir été défiant mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il recevait beaucoup de rentrée d'argent désormais qu'il devait abandonner la vie qu'il avait. Si quelque chose se passait mal, ou même quand Grimmjow en aurait assez de lui, il aurait besoin de son ancienne vie, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il n'avait également aucune envie de dire à qui que ce soit qu'il était le jouet d'un homme. Il trembla en attrapant son sac et en enfilant sa veste.

Il ne dirait jamais à quiconque qu'il se prostituait pour le bien de sa famille.

* * *

Shinji avait eu raison, le slip en coton blanc fut un succès immense. Tandis qu'il sautait sur la perche au milieu de la scène, enroulant une jambe autour et écrasant sa hanche contre elle, il rejeta sa tête en arrière envoyant des dizaines de gouttelettes d'eau autour de lui. Z, le patron du club, avait exigé qu'il fasse cela dès qu'il avait vu sa tenue dans les vestiaires. En fait, ses mots exacts furent :

« Si tu mouilles pas ce joli p'tit slip blanc, alors mouille au moins tes ch'veux. »

Il avait accompagné ses mots d'un sourire qui avait donné à son visage déjà grave, un air encore plus inquiétant en ajoutant :

« Ou j'te vire. »

Lorsqu'il se redressa il s'appuya complètement contre la perche, et glissa le long lentement avant d'enrouler cette fois un bras autour d'elle, juste au-dessus de lui et retourner à une position assise. Sur un coup de tête, il sortit sa langue et la lécha délicatement la perche. La foule hurla son contentement et la musique s'acheva. Il attrapa les billets sur la scène, s'assurant qu'il les avait tous ramassés, et s'empressa de descendre. Shinji vint alors vers lui et l'attira dans une étreinte, l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres avant de s'écarter.

« C'était une idée d'génie, Ichi ! »

Le jeune homme rougit et essuya sa bouche tout en retirant son masque, qui était blanc cette fois.

« Si tu refais ça, je te tue.

_Ouais, ouais. Tu m'aimes tellement, tu pourrais pas.

_Hé Goldie, c'est ton tour ! »

Shinji le salua de la main et lui tourna le dos :

« On se voit demain. »

Ichigo ne voulait rien de plus que rentrer chez lui à présent, prendre une douche, avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Alors, lorsqu'il emprunta l'allée derrière le club il ressentit à la fois de la surprise et de la déception en voyant l'homme aux larges épaules qu'il avait rencontré la veille attendre après lui. Il ouvrit sa bouche mais Ichigo le devança :

« Laissez-moi deviner. Le patron veut me voir ? »

L'homme ricana :

« T'es un peu prétentieux, t'crois pas ?

_Peu importe. Allons-y, qu'on en finisse. »

Cette fois-ci ils ne prirent pas le chemin de l'hôtel de la dernière fois, mais à la place se dirigèrent vers un très grand immeuble contenant de très luxueux appartements en copropriété. Ichigo observa le bâtiment lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans le parking sous-terrain. Il devait faire au moins soixante-dix étages ! Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur il fut attrapé par l'épaule et poussé dans le couloir.

« Je peux marcher vous savez, grogna-t-il.

_Le patron est pas content, alors j'te laisserai pas m'filer entre les doigts. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. A propos de quoi pouvait-il bien être mécontent ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était là, comme on le lui avait demandé et il n'avait même pas cherché à se débattre. Il savait qu'il aurait sûrement à le satisfaire cette nuit encore et il ferait un bon travail afin de gagner le tas d'argent qu'ils avaient négocié à chaque fois que Grimmjow l'appellerait. Puis, il se rappela le coup de fil et soupira.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer, Grimmjow faisait les cent pas de l'autre côté de la pièce, décoré dans un style « _Art déco_ ». Un grand canapé blanc se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et un immense écran de télévision ornait le côté ouest. La moquette était bleue claire et il y avait des plantes partout. Ichigo se demanda si cet endroit était l'habitation principale de Grimmow, mais il se retint de poser la question. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires.

« Je m'en rabats les couilles de c'qu'il a à dire, s'il veut pas nous payer d'ici demain midi dis-lui qu'il ira dormir dans les bas-fonds de la baie de Tokyo ! Ne m'appelle plus pour me raconter des putains de conneries pareilles ou tu l'rejoindras ! »

Grimmjow referma son téléphone d'un coup de main et se tourna vers Ichigo, son visage contracté par la colère. Le jeune homme recula inconsciemment de quelques pas lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui.

« Merci Shawlong. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Shawlong s'inclina respectueusement et sortit, la porte se refermant dans un léger clic. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Grimmjow s'approcha du jeune homme le plus près possible, sans le toucher.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle j'devrais pas te foutre une raclée pour m'avoir parlé comme ça. »

Ichigo ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta à nouveau :

« Je… je peux pas quitter mon travail. Les gens se poseront des questions et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y répondre. »

Grimmjow eut un rictus malsain et fit un pas en arrière :

« Alors… tu comptes vraiment continuer à montrer c'qui m'appartient ?

_Je ne suis pas à vous ! Ce n'est pas parce que je fais ça que je vous appartiens. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, Grimmjow ricana puis éclata d'un rire cinglant.

« C'est exactement c'que ça veut dire ! Je te paye une putain de belle somme pour ce cul que t'as dandiné sans pudeur c'soir, et pas qu'un peu. Crois pas que tout t'est dû, ou tu le regretteras.

_Je vous ai rien demandé ! »

Grimmjow secoua sa tête, et sans même un signal envoya son poing dans le visage d'Ichigo. Heureusement, le jeune homme parvint à l'esquiver et en fit de même lorsqu'un second coup se profila, en revenant sur ses pas jusqu'à la porte.

« Putain de merde ! Pas le visage, connard, je dois bosser. »

Grimmjow grogna et l'attrapa par les épaules, enfonçant son genou dans son estomac. Le roux toussa et sentit qu'il allait vomir sur le coup tandis que tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons s'échappa d'un seul coup.

« J'en ai marre d'ton impertinence, p'tit con. J'te laisserai garder ton job, mais encore un coup foireux comme celui-là et j'te fais enfermer. »

Il retira sa prise sur l'orangé et recula d'un pas, réajustant sa cravate tout en se dirigeant vers le bar. Et pendant que sa victime tentait de retrouver son souffle, ses genoux tremblants et ses jambes ne supportant presque plus son poids, il lui jeta un regarda assassin tandis qu'il se versait tranquillement un petit verre d'une liqueur sombre. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était capable de se redresser sans vomir, il s'appuya contre le mur et s'en servit de soutient. Grimmjow émit un nouveau grognement et déposa son verre, revenant en direction d'Ichigo. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, le rouquin ne prenant pas la peine de se débattre, sa tête lui tournait encore affreusement.

« T'as d'la chance d'être mignon. Ça serait tellement facile de dire à la fac que t'as un boulot. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais hein ? C'est contre les termes de ta scolarité d'avoir un job, non ?

_Vous… vous feriez pas ça ? » Rétorqua Ichigo, bouillonnant de colère.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil :

« Et pourquoi pas ? J't'ai dit : j'aime pas partager. Ça serait oh tellement simple de faire de toi un animal de compagnie plutôt qu'te laisser te balader en toute liberté. »

Il dirigea sa main vers la braguette du pantalon du jeune homme et la baissa lentement :

« T'aime ça, hein ? Faire c'que tu veux toute la journée. Aller en cours, voir ton p'tit copain blond, aller et v'nir chez lui…

_Vous m'avez suivi ?

_Tch. Pas moi, j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. Shawlong t'as suivi, Jaggerjack se pencha et attrapa l'arrière de sa tête. T'es resté là-bas un p'tit moment.

_Shinji est mon meilleur ami. On trainait juste ensemble. »

Bordel, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était d'impliquer son ami là-dedans.

« Des meilleurs amis qui se roulent des pelles ? »

Il manqua s'étouffer à sa réplique et leva les yeux pour plonger dans les orbes bleus. Il n'était plus en sécurité nulle part, c'était bien ça ? Shawlong avait dû être au club pour l'avoir vu lorsque Shinji lui avait volé ce baiser.

« C'était juste une fois. Il me félicitait pour ma prestation, dit-il dans un ton monotone.

_Mmm, Grimmjow le déshabillait lentement et marqua une pause pour lui retirer son tee-shirt, immobilisant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

Ichigo secoua sa tête et sursauta lorsque les doigts brûlants du bleuté glissèrent le long de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il aurait de la chance s'il ne lui laissait aucune marque. Puis, lorsque ses mains attrapèrent sa braguette il ferma ses yeux et sentit son jean tomber à ses pieds. Un index entreprenant s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement blanc qu'il portait encore et tira dessus. Puis soudainement, il fut retourné et son visage fut appuyé contre le mur. La brutalité de ce geste l'étourdit tellement que son estomac menaça de rendre ce qu'il contenait, et il fut incapable de se défendre lorsque son slip fut arraché et qu'un genou s'invita entre ses jambes les écartant de force. Il dégagea une jambe de son pantalon à terre et s'exécuta, frissonnant sous le souffle chaud s'abattant sur sa nuque.

« Je vais te punir maintenant. » Murmura Grimmjow dans le creux de son oreille.

Ichigo entendit qu'il retirait son pantalon et qu'il le laissait tomber sur le sol derrière lui, puis il tressaillit lorsqu'il dirigea sa main en direction de ses fesses. L'appréhension liée à la prise de conscience qu'il allait être pris sans préparation l'envahit tout entier, et son corps tenta en vain de se dégager, mais ses gestes étaient bien trop faibles pour avoir un quelconque effet. Lorsqu'il sentit son sexe mouillé à son entrée il se contracta et ses yeux se plissèrent douloureusement. Au moins il l'avait quelque peu lubrifié avant, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

« Faire ça rendra la chose encore pire. » Lui fit-il remarquer en poussant plus loin en lui.

Dans un quasi-audible "pop", le gland s'introduisit en lui, passant l'anneau de chair serré, et Ichigo échappa un cri de douleur. Sans s'arrêter pour autant, Grimmjow continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il attrapa la jambe du roux dans un grognement, agrippant son genou et le soulevant, il s'en servit d'appui lorsqu'il commença à bouger son rythme rapide et brutal. En équilibre sur une jambe, Ichigo n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de tenter de ne pas tomber et d'espérer qu'il puisse marcher après ça. En dépit de la douleur atroce qui déchirait son arrière-train il savait que son sexe était aussi dur que la pierre. Ce n'était pas juste que même en étant terrassé par la douleur il puisse en être excité. Grimmjow ne prit même pas la peine de s'assurer qu'il prenait du plaisir et continua à aller et venir en lui, à en perdre la raison. Puis, quand Ichigo échappa un gémissement rauque alors que sa prostate venait d'être touchée, il se sentit partir et faillit stopper tout mouvement avant d'étirer un large sourire et de revenir à la charge. Enfin, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il échappa un cri guttural et jouit ardemment.

Il se retira, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire satisfait et le laissa tomber au sol tel un mouchoir usagé, essoufflé et toujours douloureusement dur, un petit peu de sang s'échappant de son arrière-train. Grimmjow tendit la main vers sa veste de costume et en extirpa une liasse de billets qu'il lança en direction de l'orangé avec un petit rire.

« Si tu peux marcher va prendre une douche. Sinon j'appelle Shawlong qu'il te porte jusqu'à la voiture et te ramène chez toi. »

Il se pencha en avant et serra le sexe d'Ichigo dans sa main, avec une certaine force, le faisant grimacer :

« Rappelle-toi de ça la prochaine fois que tu décideras de me parler sur ce ton. »

Ichigo gémit et acquiesça, ses fesses et son estomac étaient tellement douloureux qu'ils allaient le rendre malade à nouveau. Le sang continuant d'affluer jusqu'à son aine il frémit, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites il perdit connaissance. Grimmjow étira un sourire à cette vision et se promit d'en rêver plus tard cette nuit. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro rapidement.

« Oui patron ? Demanda une voix grave.

_Ouais, il s'est évanoui. Ramène-le chez lui et assure-toi qu'il soit bien seul.

_Oui, patron. »

Il eut au moins la courtoisie de replacer son pantalon avant que Shawlong n'arrive et ne l'emporte avec lui. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'aux grandes baies vitrées et entrouvrit l'une d'elle, attrapant une cigarette afin de l'allumer. Oui, il allait très certainement rêver de ce visage rebelle et de ce cul si serré ce soir.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Pauvre petite fraise et son derrière irrité *glousse*. Grimmkitty est vraiment un sale type.


	3. Chapitre 3

**- ****Strawberry Bad Boy**** -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Note de la traductrice : Merci encore à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lisent et review. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à vous traduire cette fanfic ^^  
_

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url do__n__nées ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les liens sur les fics )_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

_**Warnings : Lime ! Et le langage toujours aussi fleuri de notre Grimmjow :)**__  
_

* * *

« ICHIGO ! »

Ichigo grimaça lorsqu'une nouvelle tournée de coups débuta contre ce qu'il supposa être sa porte, même si le son qui en émanait se propageait dans son corps tout entier. Il grogna et tenta de rouler sur lui-même, essuyant une nouvelle grimace à la douleur lancinante qui le tirailla dans son arrière-train. Il tâtonna à l'aveuglette pour chercher son téléphone, qu'il trouva sur le sol à côté de son lit et l'ouvrit d'un coup de main, composant le numéro de Shinji. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de deviner qui était en train de frapper contre sa porte, même s'il n'avait pas crié. Il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone de son ami et ferma ses yeux.

« Tes où, putain de bordel de merde ? S'écria Shinji dans le portable.

_J'dors, ferme-le, baka, marmonna Ichigo tout en posant une main sur son visage, serrant les dents lorsqu'il la laissa tomber sur son ventre douloureux.

_Tu dors où ? J'frappe contre ta porte d'puis cinq minutes. T'sais quelle heure il est au moins ? »

Dans un nouveau soupir, Ichigo entrouvrit ses yeux et jeta un œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il se redressa trop rapidement ce qui lui valut d'échapper un grognement de douleur à la fois pour son abdomen et pour ses fesses.

« Merde. »

Il était déjà midi passées.

« Laisse-moi entrer, baka. Ou j'défonce ta porte. En plus, la voix de Shinji ne fut plus qu'un chuchotement, la bonne femme avec l'énorme poitrine d'à côté me fait de l'œil et j'ai peur. J'veux pas mourir, j'suis trop jeune. »

Ichigo échappa un rire mais le regretta aussitôt.

« Donne-moi deux minutes, tu veux ? »

Mme Matsumoto, veuve pour la seconde fois, vivait seule avec son fils adolescent dans l'appartement de droite à côté d'Ichigo. Elle était une femme extrêmement amicale, quelque peu sexy aussi, qui savait le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur les hommes. Malheureusement, depuis que ses deux premiers maris étaient décédés dans des circonstances mystérieuses, il devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle de convaincre un autre homme de lui donner son nom de famille pour la troisième fois. Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens en étaient apeurés. Si elle avait tué ses premiers maris, elle l'aurait fait pour l'argent très certainement, et vu comment elle vivait ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Les appartements étaient pas mal, mais pas plus que ça.

Shinji avait toujours eu du mal avec les femmes, autres que sa mère évidemment dû à son sévère complexe maternel, et il semblait que plus elles avaient une forte poitrine plus il en était nerveux. La plupart des femmes pensaient que c'était mignon, un signe quelconque qu'il était attiré par elles, mais il était en vérité totalement apeuré. Un sentiment complétement irrationnel que Ichigo n'avait jamais compris.

Accompagnant son geste d'un soupir, de quelques gémissements et de jurons, il se poussa à descendre du lit et chancela aussi rapidement qu'il le put sans attiser la douleur jusqu'à sa porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il était en sueurs et complétement essoufflé, son visage était pâle et son corps s'était plié en deux de lui-même. Bordel, est-ce que Grimmjow lui avait carrément cassé un os ou quoi ? Shinji lui jeta un œil et l'attrapa par la taille avec précaution, le ramenant jusqu'au canapé et l'asseyant délicatement. Après avoir refermé la porte, et l'avoir verrouillé par simple sécurité étant donné que la femme était toujours dans le couloir en les observant avec curiosité, il se saisit de la bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Il prit place sur la table basse devant le roux et lui tendit la bouteille, attendant qu'il ait bu avant de lui envoyer un coup d'œil inquiet et accusateur.

« C'est rien, dit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière, retenant le grognement qu'il allait échapper.

_Conneries. T'dors jamais aussi longtemps, et tu manques jamais les cours. T'as l'air malade et d'avoir mal. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. »

Shinji croisa ses bras sur son torse après avoir rattrapé la bouteille qui allait carrément tomber d'entre la main d'Ichigo. Ce dernier ferma ses yeux et se replaça entre les coussins du canapé derrière lui. Malheureusement, même ce petit mouvement lui était très inconfortable et il fut incapable de dissimuler un soupir de douleur cette fois. Shinji lui jeta un « ahah » triomphant et décroisa ses bras, se penchant en avant quelque peu. Ichigo soupira et décida d'inventer quelque chose. Avec un peu de chance, il avalerait son mensonge pour cette fois.

« On m'a agressé et on a essayé de me voler sur le chemin du retour hier soir. Rien de grave. »

Il jeta un œil pour voir si Shinji tombait dans le panneau, mais reçue l'expression qu'il craignait en contrepartie. C'était le genre de tête et de regard qu'on ne lançait qu'à un menteur. Tandis qu'il restait muet, Shinji soupira et se leva.

« J'vais te faire couler un bain, espèce d'idiot. Peut-être que faire trempette t'aidera à supporter la douleur un petit peu. Mais t'vas devoir appeler Z et lui raconter ta foutue histoire, en espérant qu'il ne te force pas à danser quand même. »

Ichigo pouvait voir que son ami était énervé, mais il ne pouvait lui révéler ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Ça n'aurait fait qu'amener plus de questions et il n'était toujours pas prêt à y répondre. De plus, il était assez intelligent pour ne pas vouloir creuser un peu plus sa tombe. Avant que ses oreilles ne soient hors d'atteinte et qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre, il le rappela.

« Shin. »

Shinji stoppa en entendant son surnom, celui qu'il utilisait comme une sorte d'expiation. Il attendit qu'il poursuive, tapant légèrement du pied sur le sol et affichant une attitude lassée.

« Merci. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit ses pas en direction de la salle de bain.

« Baka. »

Comme si tout cela n'était pas assez embarrassant, il eut finalement besoin que Shinji l'aide à retirer son tee-shirt et ce dernier échappa un soupir choqué à la vision de l'immense hématome sur son ventre.

« T'peux pas danser comme ça ! » Statua-t-il, énonçant l'évidence.

L'hématome en lui-même était plus large que sa main lorsque celle-ci était ouverte, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup étant donné ses doigts extrêmement longs et fins.

« Non, putain, Rétorqua Ichigo. Maintenant va-t'en je peux enlever le reste tout seul. »

Shinji secoua la tête.

« Si je m'en vais t'vas finir par t'cogner la tête, te connaissant. Laisse-moi faire. »

Quand Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas comme si j't'avais pas d'jà vu tout nu avant, baka. Pense que c'est comme aller chez le docteur, hein ? Laisse-moi les enlever et j't'aide à entrer dans l'bain. »

Ichigo lui lança un regard assassin et haussa une de ses mains, pointant un index devant ses yeux :

« Tu regardes ici et nulle part ailleurs, compris ? »

Le sourire que lui rendit Shinji était loin d'être rassurant pour le rouquin. C'était ce genre de regard qui criait "_oh oui bien sûr que j'vais t'regarder dans les yeux_".

« Jamais j'te reluquerai. T'es mon meilleur ami.

_Pervers. » Grommela-t-il tout en tirant sur son pantalon de pyjama avec précaution.

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait changé après l'avoir ramené chez lui, et il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir qui ce _quelqu'u_n pouvait bien être.

« T'savais qu'j'étais comme ça quand on s'est rencontrés, répliqua Shinji en arrachant son boxer, s'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

_On avait cinq ans.

_Ouais, mais j'étais d'jà un pervers. »

Ichigo ne rétorqua pas, car il savait que son ami avait raison. Il avait toujours été et serait toujours un grand pervers. Shinji l'attrapa par les coudes et le souleva afin qu'il puisse passer ses jambes par-dessus la baignoire pour y entrer, tentant de ne pas déchiqueter sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents tant elles étaient plantées profondément en elle afin de retenir son cri de douleur. Ichigo était tant occupé à se contrôler afin de ne pas crier comme un bébé qu'il ne remarqua pas que Shinji le reluquait, et encore moins qu'il étirait un sourire avant qu'il ne remarque une trace de sang séché. Lorsque le dos d'Ichigo fut pleinement face à lui il put aisément comprendre d'où cela provenait. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit Ichigo avait un cas avancé de cancer du rectum, soit il avait été violé la nuit dernière. Peut-être que son histoire à propos de cette agression était en partie vraie. Il envoya un regard préoccupé en direction de l'arrière de la tête du roux et soupira.

Par chance, Ichigo prêtait toute son attention à l'eau chaude et à la douleur virulente qui l'handicapait. Mais Shinji avait raison, il se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois correctement installé et il poussa un soupir dramatique avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de sourire à son ami.

« Si t'as faim, j'peux t'faire un truc ? »

Ichigo sourit à nouveau et ricana :

« Non merci, j'aimerai bien que ma cuisine ne finisse pas en un tas de cendres. »

Shinji était l'une de ces rares personnes qui pouvaient même brûler de l'eau, l'orangé le savait de leurs multiples tentatives à cuisiner lorsqu'ils vivaient encore chez leurs parents. Il tressaillit presque à l'idée de cramer ses sourcils… encore une fois.

Shinji prit la mouche :

« Très bien, te plains pas si j't'offre plus jamais mon aide, trou du c'. »

Mais en voyant le sourire sur le visage de son ami, il se sentit étrangement soulagé, il reprit donc :

« Je pourrais aller à la supérette du coin et acheter des bentos. »

Avec un énième soupir, Ichigo acquiesça, laissant ses yeux se refermer.

« Ça m'a l'air pas mal, merci. »

Dès qu'il fut dehors, Shinji dégaina son téléphone et appela leur patron, au club :

« Yo, Z. C'est à propos d'Ichigo… »

* * *

Grimmjow en avait juste assez de la stupidité des autres pour aujourd'hui, mais la journée n'était qu'à moitié entamée. Il prit place derrière un grand bureau en bois de cerisier et serra l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. L'homme face à lui remua inconfortablement et racla sa gorge pour la quatrième fois en quelques minutes. Le bleuté sentit alors la veine pulser contre sa tempe.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton bas, indiquant le danger.

_Euh… vous voyez patron… C'type dit qu'il a pas l'argent encore mais il l'aura vendredi. Il veut seulement un délai jusqu'à vendredi…»

Grimmjow leva ses yeux et l'homme pâlit à vue d'œil :

« Alors quoi, tu croyais que t'avais le pouvoir de prendre cette putain de décision ? T'as pensée "j'vais t'donner une aut' chance, mon pote ?" »

Il plaça ses mains sur le bureau devant lui et se releva lentement, ses yeux ne vacillant jamais, fixant cette paire d'yeux noirs sur laquelle il était focalisé.

« T'as tord. »

Il appuya sur un bouton sur son bureau et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux hommes grands et costauds, puis elle se referma derrière eux. L'homme commença clairement à trembler et Grimmjow étira un petit sourire suffisant :

« Que faire d'un subordonné qui n'sait pas respecter les ordres ? Débita-t-il en joignant ses mains dans son dos tout en faisant quelques pas en direction de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tu vois, j'ai un business à faire marcher et les choses doivent aller dans un certain sens pour que ça fonctionne sans anicroches. J'aime quand les choses se déroulent comme je le souhaite, ça rend mon boulot plus simple, expliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant devant l'homme puis se penchant dans sa direction. Ça me met vraiment en colère quand des connards comme toi viennent mettre le bordel dans mes plans. Alors je te le demande encore, que faire de toi ? »

Il s'éloigna de l'homme, ses mains toujours dans son dos lorsqu'il reprit :

« Je pourrais te tuer bien sûr, mais ça serait affreusement salissant. Je viens juste de faire installer une nouvelle moquette ici et tout le travail de nettoyage et de dissimulation en vaudrait pas la peine. Je pourrais te casser les jambes et te balancer dans une rue quelque part, mais qui me garantit que tu n'iras pas tout raconter aux flics comme une p'tite pute ? La chose la plus simple à laquelle je pense, il fit craquer ses doigts et l'un des gardes entré récemment sortit une batte, c'est de laisser ces deux-là s'en occuper. T'vois, ils s'en foutent du boulot que ça impose de nettoyer derrière des saletés comme ça. Ils feront ce que je leur dis de faire.

_P-p-p… pitié patron. J-j-j… j'aurais l'argent, aujourd'hui. Je le jure, p-p… pitié n-n… ne me tuez pas. »

Il pleurait maintenant, de grosses larmes salées coulant le long de ses deux joues.

« La ferme ! S'écria Grimmjow en donnant un coup de pied à l'arrière de son genou pour le faire tomber à terre. T'as deux putains d'heures pour me ramener cet argent. »

Il retira de sa poche une arme impressionnante et l'appuya douloureusement contre l'arrière de la tête de l'homme :

« Ou j'repeins les murs avec ta putain d'cervelle. »

Dès que l'homme fut parti en courant et toujours larmoyant, il soupira et se laissa tomber dans son siège encore une fois.

« Suivez-le. Assurez-vous qu'il fasse ce qu'il a dit. Sinon, assurez-vous qu'il ne puisse plus marcher ni parler.

_Oui, patron. »

Les deux armoires à glace quittèrent la pièce et Grimmjow pencha sa tête en arrière. Il avait horreur des responsabilités de son travail parfois. C'était tellement mieux lorsqu'il n'était qu'un mercenaire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était suivre les ordres, battre des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent puis leur tirer dessus. Maintenant, afin de garantir l'illusion qu'il était une société de prêt d'argent, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer au mieux de flirter avec les lois et même parfois de les faire respecter. C'était vraiment un emmerdement sans nom. Il délaissa l'arme sur son bureau et soupira. Lorsque le téléphone sonna il serra les dents et aboya littéralement en répondant :

« QUOI ?

_J'appelle pour le rapport sur le garçon, patron.

_Oh oui, comment va ma petite fraise aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il avec un gloussement.

_Il a pas quitté son appart de la journée, mais le blond est arrivé y'a quelques minutes. Il est pas resté longtemps et est reparti précipitamment. Il… attendez, il est de retour. J'dois faire un truc, patron ?

_Non, pas encore. Contente-toi d'observer, répondit-il, cette veine pulsant de plus belle contre sa tempe.

_Pardonnez-moi de dire ça, patron, mais vous pensez pas y être allé un peu fort avec le garçon la nuit dernière ?

_J'te paye pas pour penser, Shawlong. J'te paye pour qu'tu fasses ton job.

_Oui, patron. »

Grimmjow raccrocha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

* * *

Shinji était de retour et trouva un Ichigo complétement endormi dans son bain. Il lui donna une tape sur la tête pour le réveiller. Après avoir recraché et éclaboussé de grandes quantités d'eau un peu partout, il lui lança un regard noir.

« Putain c'était quoi ça ?

_Baka, t'endors pas dans l'bain. T'veux t'noyer ? Demanda-t-il, puis il marqua une pause et évalua la température du bain. C'est froid, sors. Et pis, j'suis allé chercher à manger. »

Dès qu'il fut sec, en partie grâce à son ami, à son plus grand soulagement, ils s'assirent dans le petit living room et commencèrent à piocher dans leur bento. Shinji l'observait attentivement remarquant qu'il donnait l'impression de se sentir un peu mieux après une bonne trempette dans l'eau chaude. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« J'ai appelé Z et je lui ai dit que tu pouvais bosser au bar jusqu'à c'que ton hématome ait disparu. Peut pas avoir un strip teaseur qui donne l'air d'avoir été battu, dit-il.

_Ouais, répondit-il en soupirant et en acquiesçant d'un coup de tête. Au moins il me laisse bosser. »

Non pas qu'il en avait encore besoin, lui fit remarquer une petite voix au fond de sa tête.

« Alors…, commença Shinji et Ichigo releva des yeux interrogateurs sur lui. T'es sûr que ça va ?

_Oui, soupira Ichigo. Je vais très bien. »

Et ça commençait à l'agacer que Shinji ne veuille pas laisser tomber, tout simplement.

En soufflant bruyamment, le blond déposa ses baguettes et ferma ses yeux :

« Désolé, mais j'vais d'voir passer en mode nana chiante.

_Quoi ! Pas question. S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. »

Lorsque Shinji ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau, Ichigo sentit qu'il se recroquevillait sur place, sans le faire exprès. Il imaginait que c'était ce genre de regard que pouvait lancer une mère ou une petite-amie dominatrice et il avait horreur de ça. Ça le faisait se sentir comme une merde, ou comme un enfoiré total.

« Pourquoi tu m'parles pas ? Apparemment quelque chose s'est passé hier soir. Quelque chose de grave. Assez grave pour te donner un hématome. Assez grave pour t'faire saigner. »

Il remarqua que l'expression sur le visage d'Ichigo vacillait mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Quelque chose d'assez grave pour t'faire saigner des fesses. »

Kurosaki manqua s'étouffer avec le riz qu'il tentait d'avaler.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu racontes putain ?

_J'lai vu Ichigo. Quand j't'aidais dans le bain. T'as pas été volé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. Il n'était pas encore prêt à tout raconter. Il ne voulait jamais avoir à le raconter. C'était embarrassant et honteux. Il ferma ses yeux et inspira profondément. Shinji ne laisserait pas cela impuni et il le savait. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose pour qu'il oublie tout ça, quelque chose qui ne le fasse pas monter sur ses grands chevaux.

« Écoute, je… je ne peux pas vraiment en parler, d'accord ? S'il te plait fais-moi confiance. Je vais bien et ça n'arrivera plus jamais alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Shinji acquiesça :

« OK, pas de problème. Mon meilleur ami se fait violer les fesses et j'dois juste m'asseoir et croire que tout va bien. Bien sûr, débita-t-il en se levant et en attrapant leurs boîtes vides. Va t'faire foutre, Ichigo. Quoique c'soit t'sais que j'te jugerai pas et t'vas encore le garder pour toi. Très bien. J'te verrai au boulot. »

Il balança les ordures dans la poubelle et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds et le rattrapa, l'immobilisant contre le mur dans un grognement de douleur.

« Arrête d'êt' une putain d'gonzesse. Je suis désolé, mais… je ne peux vraiment rien dire. Je ne peux pas. S'il te plait, ne sois pas comme ça à propos de cette histoire.

_Ichi, c'est quoi ce bordel ? T'es bizarre. »

Ichigo soupira et appuya son front contre le mur, bloquant ainsi Shinji plus efficacement.

« Écoute, j'ai mal, je suis perdu, et je veux juste régler certaines choses avant de les expliquer. Tu peux attendre jusque là, hein ? »

Il se pencha en arrière et étira une grimace lorsque les muscles de son estomac s'étirèrent.

« S'il te plait, Shin ? »

Ses grands yeux chocolat implorèrent le blond et ce dernier ne put que fondre devant eux. Il ferma ses propres yeux et soupira, puis bougea légèrement sous le poids reposant sur lui qui aurait dû être inconfortable, mais qui était loin de l'être.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça-t-il enfin.

Devant le sourire sincère d'Ichigo il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour :

« T'es tellement facile à supplier parfois, ajouta-t-il à voix basse tandis qu'il poussait son ami et s'excusait.

_Habille-toi bien, t'es au bar c'soir, tu t'souviens ? On doit y aller. »

Même s'il savait que Shinji avait abandonné la partie un peu trop rapidement, il en était content cette fois. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était perdu face à cette situation. Tellement de sentiments différents et conflictuels s'entremêlaient les uns aux autres qu'il avait du mal à faire le point. Il avait en règle générale, du mal avec les sentiments simples. Il s'habilla aussi rapidement qu'il put, ayant à changer deux fois de tenue lorsque le blond refusa qu'il quitte l'appartement accoutré de cette manière, et ils partirent en direction du club.

Shawlong les observa partir et remarqua le léger boitillement d'Ichigo ainsi que son allure ralentie. A part ça, il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Dès lors qu'ils eurent tourné au coin de la rue, il commença à les suivre.

* * *

Dès qu'ils eurent fait un pas dans le club, Z se précipita vers Ichigo et exigea de voir son hématome. Il expliqua qu'il avait besoin de preuves justifiant le fait qu'il se relâche, et après l'avoir vue se rangea du côté de Shinji et admit qu'il ne pouvait monter sur scène jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Le roux n'avait travaillé au bar que deux fois, alors il était quelque peu nerveux d'avoir à gérer ça tout seul. En plus de cela, il allait devoir travailler pendant toutes les heures d'ouverture avant que son hématome ne disparaisse, ce qui impliquait qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'attention afin de rester éveiller pendant ses cours la journée. Le seul point positif était qu'il allait pouvoir admirer les prestations des autres strip teaseurs. Le seul autre danseur qu'il ait pu voir était un gars nommé Yumi, et il savait que s'il avait été à moitié aussi bon que ce gars-là, il n'aurait pas eu à accepter la proposition de Grimmjow. Shinji avait bien tenté de lui apprendre quelques trucs, mais étant donné la diva qu'il était, il avait refusé.

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'apprendre une technique d'une telle beauté à quelqu'un qui n'y comprendrait rien. »

Ichigo trouvait intéressant de pouvoir étudier la concurrence, chez les autres danseurs du club. Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre quelque chose. Tandis qu'il servait les clients, et observait la scène en même temps, la nuit s'écoulait plutôt rapidement. Il ne reconnut pas l'homme qui faisait son numéro mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance lorsqu'il reconnut facilement l'homme qui s'installa au bar devant lui. Des cheveux bleus retenus en arrière et un style décontracté laissant penser qu'il s'était échappé d'une couverture de magazine. Ichigo déglutit.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il par-dessus la musique.

_Que dirais-tu d'un strawberry daiquiri ? Dit-il en étirant un sourire, l'observant s'affairer à droite et à gauche. Je crois que je te préfère de ce côté du bar plutôt que de l'autre. J'suis le seul à pouvoir te voir comme ça.

_La seule raison pour laquelle je suis de ce côté c'est à cause de ce que vous m'avez fait hier. » Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Par chance, personne d'autre n'était accoudé au bar ou ne faisait attention à eux pour le moment. Au moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il ne remarqua pas Shinji qui les observait de l'autre côté du rideau.

« Arf, c'est pas si grave, ricana Grimmjow en attrapant son verre.

_Je ne peux pas danser avant que l'hématome ne soit partie. Mais mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, ça veut dire que je dois travailler tard. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant :

« Comment ça tard ?

_Deux heures.

_Conneries. »

Ichigo pouvait clairement voir qu'il était énervé mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

« C'est quand ta pause ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée :

« Vous n'avez qu'à trouver vous-même. »

L'aura menaçante qui entourait maintenant Grimmjow le fit déglutir difficilement mais il savait qu'il ne ferait rien de dégradant dans un lieu public comme celui-ci. Enfin, il l'espérait. Alors qu'Ichigo s'éloignait pour servir un verre à un autre client, Z s'approcha et demanda comment il allait.

« Je vais bien. Je crois me rappeler comment faire marcher tout ça, et jusqu'à maintenant personne n'a fait de demande bizarre. »

Z échappa un rire et lui tapota l'épaule en le faisant chanceler :

« Prends une demi-heure après que la danseuse étoile là ait terminé. J'te remplacerai.

_Ok. Merci. »

Il se tourna et vit Grimmjow étirer un grand sourire. Apparemment, il avait tout entendu. Dès que le danseur eut terminé, Ichigo retira son tablier noir et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, Grimmjow le suivant à quelques mètres pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il le poursuivait. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la ruelle de derrière, il l'attrapa par le coude et le poussa contre le mur.

« Laisse-moi d'viner, t'vas m'dire que t'es trop amoché pour baiser. Hein ? »

Ichigo acquiesça et regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans les parages. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était que quelqu'un les écoute. Grimmjow le poussa un peu plus contre le mur.

« Ça rend les choses un peu difficiles alors. J'peux pas t'payer sans qu'tu m'rendes service et j'm'en irai pas avant d'avoir pris mon pied.

_Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ça ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

_Content que tu d'mandes. »

Il attrapa à nouveau le roux par le bras et l'attira avec lui plus loin dans la ruelle, derrière une grande benne à ordures.

« Mets-toi à genoux et suce.

_A côté d'une poubelle ?! S'étonna-t-il en en plissant son nez, jetant un œil de part et d'autre de la ruelle.

_Tic tac Strawberry. Tic tac. »

Il attrapa l'arrière de sa tête, agrippant étroitement ses cheveux, et l'obligea à se baisser avec une main, baissant sa braguette et sortant son sexe de l'autre.

Ichigo résista, mais seulement un peu. Une fois qu'il eut ce membre bringuebalant devant son visage il déglutit et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite il n'avait plus que vingt minutes avant de reprendre le travail. Ses genoux reposant sur les chaussures de Grimmjow, et ses mains entourant ses hanches, il se pencha en avant et prit le sommet dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour et suçant avant de se retirer et de lécher la fente. Grimmjow échappa un soupir et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Ichigo gémit en le goûtant et le prit plus loin dans sa bouche, sa langue se pressant contre sa veine en passant sous le membre, tandis que ses lèvres se serrèrent tout en suçant fortement.

« Ah, putain oui. » Dit-il tout bas, sa voix s'apparentant à un ronronnement.

Ichigo n'entendit pas la porte donnant sur la ruelle s'ouvrir mais Grimmjow l'entendit, il tourna ses yeux dans cette direction avec agacement. Il manqua éclater de rire lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme que Shawlong lui avait décrit.

Shinji regarda d'un côté de la ruelle puis de l'autre et se figea lorsqu'il remarqua l'homme à qui Ichigo avait parlé plus tôt dans la soirée. De manière assez inquiétante, l'homme souriait très largement et le regardait fixement. Il fronça les sourcils, se doutant qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose de malveillant, et tourna les talons pour s'en aller lorsque l'homme éleva la voix, dans un murmure enflammé destiné à atteindre les oreilles de Shinji.

« T'es une bonne petite fraise. Comme ça, oui. Suce plus fort. »

Grimmjow attrapa l'arrière de sa tête et l'obligea à aller plus loin sur son sexe tandis que le blond les observait, bouche bée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait voir Ichigo mais son petit surnom était assez pour qu'il puisse deviner le pourquoi du comment. Les mains du roux glissèrent le long de ses hanches et ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la boucle de la ceinture de son jean alors qu'il suçait plus vite et bougeait plus rapidement. Shinji pouvait entendre les légers « slurp » et les petits gémissements provenant d'il ne savait qui se trouvant aux pieds de Jaggerjack.

Grimmjow avait à présent quelques soucis à focaliser son attention autre part que sur la tête orange au niveau de son bassin, donc il ne put voir quand le blond décida de se cacher à sa vue. Ichigo avala autour de lui deux fois et se retira, seulement pour mieux y revenir et le faire à nouveau, répétant ce mouvement quelques fois jusqu'à ce que le bleuté le presse fermement contre lui et ne vienne dans sa gorge, dans un grognement étouffé.

« Putain. » Souffla-t-il, tirant Ichigo par les cheveux et l'attirant dans un baiser qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu, ni attendu.

A ce moment-là, l'orangé n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avaler, lorsqu'il le fit la langue de Grimmjow s'invita dans sa bouche. Dans un petit gémissement il repoussa l'homme et essuya sa bouche.

« C'était quoi ça ? C'est dégoûtant.

_Tch, t'as aimé ça mon p'tit suceur de queues, ricana Grimmjow en plongeant une main dans la poche de son manteau. Tiens. J'te paye seulement la moitié.

_Quoi, pourquoi ? J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez.

_Ouais, mais j'ai pas pu me servir de ton joli p'tit cul ce soir. Dès que je le pourrais, t'auras la totalité du fric, il enfourna l'argent dans la poche du pantalon d'Ichigo et eut un sourire satisfait. Tu f'rais mieux d'aller faire un tour dans les toilettes et t'soulager vite fait.

_Allez vous faire foutre. » Ronchonna-t-il en s'éloignant pour rentrer dans le club sans lui lancer le moindre regard.

Shinji fixait le mur en face de lui, son corps tout entier incapable de bouger, sous le choc. Lorsqu'il avait entendu l'homme aux cheveux bleus appeler cette personne en train de lui faire une gâterie, « petite fraise », il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Quand la tête orangée était apparue soudain et fut amenée dans un baiser il crut qu'il avait des visions. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme montra une liasse de billets qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir. Il entendit Jaggerjack ricaner et s'avança dans sa direction. Lorsque celui-ci remarqua le blond, il eut un sourire hautain :

« C'est sympa de pas t'être montré. Strawberry peut pas être performant sous la pression.

_Espèce d'enfoiré. Qu'est-ce que… »

Grimmjow l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et envoya son dos s'écraser contre le mur, un bruit sourd résonnant à ses oreilles quand sa tête entra en contact avec le béton.

« Tu restes en dehors de ça, t'as capté ? »

Shinji eut un rictus :

« Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez m'forcer à vous sucer aussi ?

_Tch. Désolé, j'aime pas les blonds. »

Il l'appuya un peu plus fortement contre le mur, une nouvelle fois, avant de le relâcher et de faire un pas en arrière :

« Reste en dehors de ça ou j'te tue. Simple, nan ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla, sifflant un petit air pour rythmer ses pas. Shinji grogna doucement dans sa gorge et rentra dans le club, se dirigeant tout droit vers le DJ :

« Mets-moi du Metallica c'soir, Ikkaku. J'suis d'une putain d'mauvaise humeur. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : C'est un chapitre spécial seulement parce que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et j'ai passé la journée à l'écrire pour vous. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et j'espère qu'il n'y pas beaucoup d'erreurs. Je l'ai relu deux fois alors il ne devrait pas en avoir. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué qu'il y avait des personnages connus cachés ici et dans le dernier chapitre. J'ai toujours voulu écrire une histoire qui aurait quelques plus comme ça, et je continuerai à le faire parce que je le peux :p Alors, si vous arrivez à tous les retrouver envoyez-moi un message pour me le faire savoir. Je suis intéressée de savoir qui fait attention en lisant mon histoire. En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :D :D

_Note de la traductrice : Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, c'est celui de l'auteur de la fiction anglaise... ^^_


	4. Chapitre 4

**- ****Strawberry Bad Boy**** -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url do__n__nées ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les __liens sur les fics )_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

_**Warnings**__** : Lemon ! :D**_

* * *

Ichigo se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et baissa son visage. C'était quoi ça ? Jouir dans sa bouche et puis l'embrasser ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amants ou quoique ce soit. Ce genre de chose était-il seulement admis dans ce genre de « relation » ? Avec un soupir, il ouvrit le robinet et recueillit une main pleine d'eau qu'il porta à sa bouche, il réitéra le geste plusieurs fois avant de faire quelques gargouillis et de recracher l'eau. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans cette histoire et ça ne faisait que trois jours. Que ferait-il d'ici une semaine, se demanda-t-il. Des pipes dans les toilettes ? Se faire prendre dans de sombres, miteuses et sales ruelles pour un peu d'argent ? Enfin, il l'avait déjà pratiquement fait dans une ruelle, et il avait apprécié plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, alors les possibilités étaient infinies. Il secoua la tête et grogna légèrement dans sa gorge. Tout ceci était en train de passer de « mal » à « pire » bien trop rapidement, et il y était jusqu'au cou.

Quand Ichigo quitta les toilettes et se dirigea vers le bar, il remarqua que c'était déjà le moment du dernier numéro sur la scène. Après quelques mots avec Z, il avait dépassé sa pause de deux minutes et même si Z était un patron assez cool il se sentait toujours obligé d'au moins le réprimander, il reprit donc son poste et commença à prendre les commandes des clients quand le présentateur annonça :

« Nous avons une petit surprise pour vous tous qui êtes en manque d'affection. Un nouveau numéro par le charmant, l'agile, Solid Gold ! »

Lorsque les guitares électriques et la lourde basse commencèrent à jouer, couvrant la voix de l'annonceur, il fronça ses sourcils et leva son regard. D'habitude, Shinji dansait sur des ballades lentes, celles qui lui permettaient de bouger doucement et de s'amuser tandis que les spectateurs pouvaient apprécier chaque aspect de son corps. Dès qu'il monta sur la scène, Ichigo put presque sentir la chaleur et la rage irradier de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu danser comme ça, son corps se mouvant presque sauvagement avec la musique, mais il ne put en détourner son regard. Il semblait que les clients du club étaient dans le même état puisque personne ne détourna ses yeux du blond flexible sur la scène.

Ichigo le fixa, bouche bée, tandis que son corps, fin et mince ondulait ses cheveux clairs se déployèrent tout autour de lui lorsqu'il jeta sa tête en arrière et fit courir sa main sur son torse huilé.

« Splendide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo se figea et se tourna à moitié en direction de l'homme qui avait parlé, hésitant néanmoins à détourner ses yeux de la scène.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu danser comme ça avant, commenta-t-il. Il a l'air en colère. »

Pour la première fois, Ichigo regarda le visage de l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne le reconnut pas et fronça les sourcils à son commentaire :

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

_Eh bien, regardez-le. J'ai vu absolument tous ses numéros et il y a une chose dont je suis certain. Quand vous avez vu autant d'hommes enlever leurs vêtements, quand vous avez étudié le langage de leur corps pendant assez longtemps, vous avez une petite idée de leurs humeurs. Le langage du corps. » Répéta-t-il.

Le roux se tourna à nouveau pour regarder Shinji juste au moment où il enroulait ses jambes autour de la moitié supérieure de la barre, et qu'il en écartait son corps afin de s'y laisser glisser, son dos se cambrant et ses doigts ne touchant qu'à peine le sol sous lui. C'était une figure absolument incroyable, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à reproduire sans tomber sur la tête.

La musique s'arrêta et comme prévu, la foule l'acclama. Shinji regarda droit vers Ichigo, remarquant son visage ahurit. Aussi colérique qu'il avait pu être quelques instants auparavant, même si ses mouvements erratiques et ses figures avec la barre lui provoqueraient des brûlures, tout ça en valait la peine juste pour le voir ébahit de la sorte. Il secoua la tête et laissa un immense sourire fleurir sur son visage avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil, il attrapa ses vêtements et descendit de la scène rapidement.

* * *

C'était l'une des rares nuits où il aurait dû rentrer seul, mais c'était sans compter Shinji, et il était reconnaissant envers son ami de lui tenir compagnie. Ichigo soupira et tira sur son manteau pour le fermer tandis qu'ils marchaient, jetant un œil à son ami :

« Quoi ? Tu m'regardes trop bizarrement depuis qu'on a quitté le club.

_C'est rien. Je repense à ce qu'un client m'a dit. »

Shinji échappa un soupir et stoppa ses pas :

« Et ?

_Est-ce que tu es en colère ? » Lâcha-t-il, se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec ce client.

Quand Shinji se contenta de garder le silence, il sentit sa bonne humeur s'échapper.

« Tu es en colère, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Rien, répondit-il rapidement en reprenant sa marche. C'est juste que… laisse tomber. J'ai découvert quelque chose que j'voulais pas savoir, c'est tout.

_Quoi ?

_Ecoute, Ichigo… Je suis super crevé là, alors j'vais y aller. On s'voit demain ! »

Et là-dessus, Shinji tourna au prochain pâté de maison et s'enfuit sans même regarder derrière lui.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en l'observant s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait mais il était bien trop fatigué pour tenter de démêler le pourquoi du comment. Il enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches, baissa sa tête et poursuivit le chemin jusque chez lui.

Après avoir quitté Ichigo, Shinji fut content de se retrouver seul. Il avait tellement voulu le confronter, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, mais il tentait de ne plus y penser en vain. Son meilleur ami depuis quatorze ans avait fait quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et en plus de le mettre en colère ça l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Que diable pensait donc Ichigo ? Il n'était même pas gay ! Et recevoir de l'argent pour ça… ? Il secoua la tête et referma son manteau plus étroitement.

Ça le mettait encore plus en rogne que le choc de voir Ichigo dans cette situation, encore plus que l'inquiétude et la colère, il était jaloux. Il ne pouvait se rappeler depuis combien d'années il voulait qu'Ichigo le touche, le ressente, et le voit différemment qu'un simple ami tout en sachant que cela n'arriverait jamais. Au moins, il avait espéré être le premier homme avec lequel Ichigo aurait échangé un baiser sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais c'était foutu maintenant.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? » Se murmura-t-il.

L'amour à sens unique. Ça pue.

Plutôt que de se rendre chez lui, il fit un détour jusque chez sa mère, à quatre pâtés de maison de son appartement, et entra sans même frapper. La mère de Shinji travaillait à des heures étranges, de ce fait il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver réveiller à près de trois heures du matin. Elle leva les yeux de sa peinture et sourit à son fils unique.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, chéri. Si tu t'épuises comme ça tu ne pourras pas danser demain. »

Lorsqu'elle remarqua son air mélancolique sur son visage, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Laissant tomber son sac le long de ses bras comme un enfant solitaire, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et tremblèrent légèrement. Elle se leva rapidement et se précipita jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort lorsque Shinji enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« C'est Ichi, okaachan. »

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit la porte et la referma rapidement, son chauffage ne fonctionnait plus et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser s'échapper le peu de chaleur qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il échappa pratiquement un cri lorsque la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma et que quelqu'un ricana.

« Tu vis vraiment dans un trou sordide. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites et son corps entier se figea. Ignorant la remarque à propos de son appartement il répliqua froidement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi? »

Grimmjow ricana et avança jusqu'à lui.

« T'crois qu'c'était assez plus tôt ? T'es doué mais tant que ça. J'pense que t'as encore besoin d'entrainement.

_Allez vous-en. Je dois être en cours dans cinq heures. »

Grimmjow l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaque contre le mur :

« Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ?

_Mais plus tôt vous avez dit… »

Grimmjow recouvrit sa bouche avec sa main et appuya ses lèvres contre son oreille :

« T'as une jolie p'tite bouche. Et si on s'en servait pour aut' chose que papoter, ne ? »

Lorsqu'il lécha le cou d'Ichigo et le sentit tressaillir inconsciemment, il manqua grogner de satisfaction. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de s'introduire chez le jeune homme et de l'attendre, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de patienter bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici, ni de passer outre son envie de s'envoyer en l'air encore une fois. Ses mains glissèrent à l'intérieur du tee-shirt d'Ichigo mais il stoppa son geste quand il entendit un souffle de douleur. Fronçant les sourcils, Grimmjow souleva son haut afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Et son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia en posant ses yeux sur l'hématome.

« C'est de la nuit dernière ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix bien plus basse que d'habitude.

Ichigo acquiesça et détourna les yeux. Il était bien trop fatigué pour discuter de cela maintenant.

« Si vous voulez faire quelque chose alors faites-le. Je suis fatigué. »

Le bleuté ricana et l'attrapa par la nuque.

« T'sais qu'ça m'donne envie de prendre mon temps, hein ? »

Il retourna son attention sur le cou délicieux devant lui et fit courir sa langue de sa clavicule jusqu'à son oreille et en mordilla gentiment le lobe. Ichigo pinça ses lèvres et tenta de ne pas se laisser atteindre mais il pouvait déjà sentir ses jambes se transformer en coton sous lui. Tandis que Grimmjow disséminait de petits suçons le long de sa mâchoire ses mains s'accrochèrent au corps qui se trouvait face à lui. Ichigo n'en donnait surement pas l'air, mais son corps était plus dur que la pierre, complètement figé, se rendant à peine compte lorsque Grimmjow enroula ses doigts autour de son bras pour l'attirer avec lui dans la chambre.

Sans même regarder où il mettait les pieds, il arriva quand même à se diriger le long du couloir retournant par moment dans le cou d'Ichigo pour y enterrer ses canines. Lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux rencontra le lit, il s'écarta du roux et étira un large sourire. La pièce était petite, tout juste assez large pour accueillir le lit king size et une table de nuit, mais il n'en avait que faire.

« Dieu merci, t'as un lit style occidental. » Commenta-t-il avant de se retourner et d'y pousser Ichigo.

Ichigo y rebondit dans de petits sauts, grimaçant à la sensation des muscles de son estomac se contractant, et jeta un œil à Grimmjow qui retirait sa chemise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme torse nu, lors de leur première fois son torse était recouvert d'un kimono la plupart du temps et la seconde fois son visage avait été pressé contre le mur. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le voir dans toute sa splendeur il réalisa que cet homme était bien fait. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi carré avec une chemise sur les épaules, mais maintenant qu'il se tenait debout devant lui à moitié nu il avait l'air impressionnant. A cette vision, l'entrejambe de son pantalon devint plus serrée et il rougit, amenant Grimmjow à sourire bien plus largement.

« T'aimes c'que tu vois, hein Strawberry ?

_Par vraiment, répliqua-t-il.

_Tch. J'crois qu'ta queue prouve le contraire. »

Grimmjow tendit la main jusqu'à son entrejambe et commença à en défaire le bouton.

Ichigo ne put détourner les yeux et souhaita désespérément pouvoir se frapper pour se réveiller. Quand il remarqua que son rythme cardiaque et son souffle s'étaient tous deux accélérés il échappa un soupir. Grimmjow laissa tomber son pantalon au sol et lui jeta un œil.

« Et alors ? Faut que j'te déshabille aussi ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et passa son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, serrant les dents à la douleur lancinante tandis qu'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Dès qu'il fut retiré, il attrapa le bouton de son pantalon.

« On est impatient ?

_Je vous l'ai dit : je suis fatigué. Je veux en finir. »

Grimmjow attrapa la ceinture du pantalon du roux et tira d'un coup sec dessus avant de s'effondrer sur lui avec une grâce féline.

« Et je t'ai dit que ça m'donnait envie de prendre mon temps. »

Après cela, il baissa son visage et captura les lèvres d'Ichigo, les mordillant légèrement avant de suçoter la lèvre inférieure. Kurosaki n'avait embrassé qu'une seule personne dans sa vie, une fille avec qui il était sorti pendant une semaine au lycée, donc il était plutôt inexpérimenté sur ce sujet comme sur tant d'autres. Lorsque la langue de Grimmjow se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche il l'accueillit presque de bon cœur, gémissant un peu en bougeant la sienne. Grimmjow grogna dans sa gorge et redressa son corps, joignant leurs torses qui se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre mais gardant leurs entrejambes séparées. Pour l'instant. Ichigo arqua son corps de façon capricieuse, son esprit déjà perdu dans le désir.

« T'es tellement docile ce soir. » Gloussa le bleuté.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent et il ricana.

« Je vous l'ai dit je suis fatigué. »

Grimmjow croqua dans son oreille et en lécha le pourtour avant de commenter :

« T'es un putain d'menteur. »

Tout en disant ces mots, il plaqua son sexe contre celui d'Ichigo et se réjouit du gémissement sonore et rauque qui échappa ses lèvres. A ce moment-là, il était tellement dur que ça en devenait douloureux et Ichigo tendit ses bras afin de le repousser dans le but de faire courir ses mains sur le torse bronzé, ses épaules puis les enfouit dans les cheveux étonnamment doux. Lorsque sa prise se renforça, Grimmjow commença à disséminer de légers baisers le long de son torse, léchant et mordillant le long de son chemin. Lorsqu'il atteignit un joli petit téton rose il le suçota et le mordilla, envoyant Ichigo dans une toute nouvelle série de tortillements et de gémissements.

Grimmjow attrapa le boxer du roux et tira dessus doucement, en profitant alors pour titiller son membre devenu dur comme la pierre. Ichigo croqua dans sa lèvre inférieure et échappa un souffle tandis que son dos s'arquait, toute la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir plus tôt s'évanouissant dans la chaleur du désir qui se propageait partout dans son corps. Gimmjow attrapa l'arrière du cou du jeune homme et l'amena dans une position assise, liant leurs bouches ensemble encore une fois dans un baiser passionné, leurs langues s'entremêlant et bataillant.

« T'as du lubrifiant ? » Demanda Grimmjow, dans une voix rauque.

Ichigo acquiesça, ses lourdes paupières recouvrant pratiquement son regard qu'il dirigea vers la table de nuit. Grimmjow ouvrit le petit tiroir, content d'être assit sur le corps du plus jeune et donc de ne pas avoir à se déplacer pour l'atteindre. Le prenant en mains il reporta son attention sur le roux, et l'attira sur ses cuisses. Sa main atteignit encore son sexe, le caressant légèrement de sa main et son autre main écartant ses jambes afin de les replier sur les siennes. Ichigo se retrouvant jambes écartées devant lui, il versa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et rechercha l'entrée étroite, y pénétrant délicatement. Mais au lieu de ressentir de la douleur, ou de tenter de se débattre, Ichigo laissa sa tête retomber sur le lit et inclina ses hanches de manière désireuse.

« Ah putain, souffla Grimmjow, enfonçant ses dents dans le cou offert et glissant lentement en lui un doigt habile.

_Nggh-ah. » La bouche d'Ichigo s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Avec sa main libre Grimmjow pinça le petit téton, lui arrachant de plus nombreux soupirs de désir, et ajouta un doigt à celui qui le remplissait petit à petit. Sa bouche continuait d'explorer le cou et l'épaule d'Ichigo tandis qu'il introduisait lentement un troisième doigt. Quand le roux produisit le premier son d'inconfort, il stoppa ses mouvements et sourcilla.

« Ça fait mal ? »

Ichigo secoua sa tête :

« Encore. Pitié, encore. » Souffla-t-il.

Grimmjow échappa un rire et enfonça le troisième doigt aussi profondément qu'il le put, soulevant les hanches du jeune homme et écartant ses jambes en grand.

« Est-ce que t'sais à quel point t'es excitant là ? »

Ichigo n'entendit pas sa question ou bien il l'ignora, sa main atteignant l'arrière du crâne du bleuté afin de s'enfouir encore une fois dans les mèches soyeuses. Il tourna son visage et chercha la bouche de Grimmjow, puis s'en saisit aussi rapidement qu'il le put pour lui donner un baiser sauvage. Jaggerjack grogna à l'audacieux acte et souleva Ichigo par les hanches, déplaçant son propre membre encore sous son boxer pour le placer entre les douces fesses qui se pressaient contre lui. Ichigo se tortilla et s'appuya contre lui. Plutôt que de se retirer afin d'enlever son sous-vêtement qui le dissimulait, il se contenta de diriger sa main vers l'ouverture de son caleçon et en sortit son sexe tandis que ses doigts continuaient à préparer le corps devant lui. Il arrêta ses gestes seulement pour reprendre le lubrifiant, laissant une petite quantité recouvrir son membre et attrapa Ichigo par les hanches. Il retira ses doigts et situa son sexe face à l'entrée préparée, laissant le sommet appuyer légèrement contre l'anneau de chair. Ichigo, à ce moment-là était complètement submergé par la passion, son cerveau engourdit ne se rendant pas compte qu'il glissait de lui-même sur le membre rigide, les amenant tous deux à échapper de profonds grognements animaux.

Ses jambes écartées très largement, ses cuisses recouvrant celles de Grimmjow grandes ouvertes également, il commença à se soulever avec l'aide des puissantes mains accrochées à ses hanches. Grimmjow poussa quelques jurons tout bas, cette position lui offrant bien plus de plaisir que d'habitude amenant sa tête à tourner légèrement. Ichigo était complètement ailleurs, le membre du bleuté ne cessait de frapper cette petite boule hypersensible encore et encore et il se soulevait puis retombait, s'empalant sur son sexe. Tandis que la vitesse augmentait tout comme les cris qu'ils poussaient, aucun des deux ne se soucia du fait que les cloisons étaient bien trop minces pour leur offrir l'intimité souhaitée. Les ressorts du matelas grinçant bruyamment à ses oreilles à chacun de ses coups de bassin, Grimmjow repositionna sa bouche dans le cou du roux, mordillant gentiment mais avec assez de pression pour laisser quelques petites marques puis dirigea sa main vers son sexe laissé à l'abandon. A peine une caresse et Ichigo jouit, éclaboussant à la fois son propre corps et son lit. Au son de l'orgasme du jeune homme, Grimmjow accéléra et finalement, dans un puissant grognement, jouit à son tour au plus profond du rouquin.

Ichigo tourna entre ses bras et l'embrassa, leurs visages se penchèrent et leurs langues dansèrent paresseusement tandis qu'ils tentaient tous deux de reprendre leur souffle. Doucement, Grimmjow souleva Ichigo et le poussa afin de pouvoir s'allonger à ses côtés. Ça faisait vraiment un bail qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle expérience sexuelle intense et il baissa les yeux sur le visage endormi qui conservait un léger froncement de sourcils. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien couvert, le bleuté s'habilla et quitta la chambre. Il ne devait pas rester, bien qu'il en ait envie, et bien qu'il doive récupérer un peu de sommeil. Le simple fait de penser qu'il puisse bien dormir dans le même lit que la petite fraise l'ennuyait et donc il décida de s'en aller. A contrecœur, il déposa une liasse de billets sur le comptoir de la cuisine et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Ichigo n'était pas le seul à avoir une journée chargée aujourd'hui.

* * *

« Mr Kurosaki ! »

La tête d'Ichigo se releva précipitamment du bureau où elle reposait, une feuille de papier collée sur sa joue. La salle de classe éclata de rire et il s'empressa de la retirer de son visage, rougissant fortement.

« Ne prenez pas la peine de venir en cours si vous ne faites que dormir, Mr Kurosaki. Non seulement vous me faites perdre mon temps, mais vous perdez le vôtre. »

Tandis que le professeur retournait à son cours, Ichigo frotta son visage de sa main. Après une longue nuit de travail et avoir été surpris chez lui il n'avait fini que par avoir trois heures de sommeil. Même après avoir avalé deux tasses de café brûlant sur le chemin des cours il était encore au-delà de fatigué. Et il avait encore à rentrer chez lui et faire ses devoirs avant de retourner travailler. Heureusement, demain c'était vendredi et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'avoir à travailler pour quelques jours. Bien qu'il se demandait si Grimmjow allait le laisser tranquille aussi facilement.

A la simple pensée de cet homme son visage s'enflamma et il le dissimula dans son bras. Il désirait de toutes ses forces prétendre que ce matin n'avait pas été la meilleure expérience qu'il avait eue en termes de sexe, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que se mentir. Bien qu'il n'avait pas encore eu d'expérience à proprement parler, il n'était pas vierge et ça l'ennuyait, moins que ce qu'il aurait cru cependant, que sa meilleure expérience eut été avec un homme.

Pour l'instant. Commenta sa voix intérieure, essayant de le rassurer sur la situation.

Dès que le cours fut terminé, il se précipita hors de la salle et se précipita dehors où le temps avait viré au gris. La bruine tombait légèrement et le froid semblait s'être infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau tandis qu'il marchait vers son appartement. Il avait oublié son parapluie dans sa précipitation matinale, il fut donc trempé lorsqu'il parvint enfin devant chez lui. Sa voisine était assise dehors, un châle enroulé autour de ses épaules et un verre de sake à la main. Elle lui lança un sourire et un clin d'œil, son rougissement déclenchant un léger rire chez elle. Il rentra rapidement et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas pensé que sa chambre puisse être adjacente à la sienne, et que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il la verrait, il était certain qu'elle lui lancerait _ce_ regard, celui qui disait « je sais ce que tu étais en train de faire » sur un ton moqueur.

Il se déshabilla pour ne garder que ses sous-vêtements, apportant ses vêtements trempés dans la salle de bains avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'assoupit presque immédiatement, sa tête tombant en arrière et sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand. Il lui sembla alors n'avoir que fermé les yeux lorsque son téléphone sonna et qu'il manqua tomber du canapé sous le choc. Bien heureux de vivre seul il attrapa son portable et l'ouvrit sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

« Ichigo, c'est Z. Écoute, c'est pas la peine de venir ce soir.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis pas viré, hein ? Demanda Ichigo, paniqué.

« Non, c'est pas ça. L'inspection sanitaire est venue aujourd'hui et a trouvé des rats. On doit fermer pour quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne pour les exterminer. On devrait pouvoir rouvrir lundi soir. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« J'espère que tu iras mieux d'ici là. »

Sans même dire au revoir il raccrocha et Ichigo soupira de soulagement. S'il n'avait plus à se soucier d'aller au travail il n'aurait pas à se sentir mal après avoir piqué un petit somme. Lançant son téléphone sur la table, il chancela jusqu'à la chambre et tomba sur le lit, plongeant immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	5. Chapitre 5

**- ****Strawberry Bad Boy**** -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url do__n__nées ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les liens sur les fics )_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

_**Warnings**__** : Lemon ! :D**_

* * *

Après avoir reçu un appel de Z à propos de l'invasion de rats au bar, Shinji décida de manger toutes les denrées périssables se trouvant chez sa mère. Elle était partie pour une semaine ou plus cette fois-ci pour son exposition à Kyoto, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tout ça pourrir. Shinji n'était pas le genre à dire non à de la nourriture gratuite. Tandis qu'il grignotait et flânait sans but précis, son inquiétude commença à grossir, ses pensées retournant à la nuit précédente et à ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir. Son humeur s'en trouva changé et il soupira, déposant la poire à moitié mangée qu'il avait entamée. Il tenta bien de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone détourna son attention.

« Oui ? Répondit-il brusquement.

_Maman a vendu une peinture !

_Sérieux ? Déjà ? C'est énorme ! »

Shinji jeta un œil à la pendule et remarqua que son exposition n'avait démarré que depuis une heure.

« Ouais, et devine pour combien, Shin-chan ? »

Sans attendre qu'il n'ait proposé une réponse, elle annonça brusquement la somme :

« Putain de merde ! Un million de yen ? T'es sérieuse ?

_Oui ! Prends de l'argent dans le pot caché sous mon lit et fête ça pour moi. »

Shinji échappa un rire et prit sa poire de nouveau en main :

« J'adore quand ma mère pousse son fils mineur à faire des choses illégales.

_On ne vit qu'une fois, bébé. Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime aussi, maman. »

Dès qu'il eut raccroché, il se précipita sous la douche. Indépendamment de ce qui se passait avec Ichigo ou de la douleur que Shinji puisse en éprouver, il serait tout de même ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. Dès qu'il fut habillé et qu'il eut dérobé assez d'argent du pot, pas si secret que cela de sa mère, il se précipita dehors. Après un rapide arrêt au supermarché pour acheter des bières, il prit le chemin de l'appartement d'Ichigo. Il connaissait bien le patron, il était un client habitué du bar mais ne voulait pas que sa femme le découvre, aussi il avait donc droit à chacune de ses visites à des bières – bien qu'il n'ait pas l'âge légal pour cela - et à une réduction. Quand il frappa à la porte de son ami, il lança un regard de travers à la femme assise dehors avec son verre de sake. Elle lui sourit et lui lança un clin d'œil le faisant déglutir avec difficulté. Il prit alors la poignée de la porte en main hurlant un « Dieu merci » en constatant qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait noir, les rideaux étaient tirés et avec le temps nuageux très peu de lumière parvenait à s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Il appela le nom d'Ichigo et sourcilla lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Déposant le sac qu'il portait dans la cuisine, il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre et trouva Ichigo, tête enfouit dans l'oreiller et en sous-vêtement dans son lit. Shinji ricana et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« Ichigo. Lève-toi. »

Rien. Poussant un soupir, il envoya quelques pichenettes dans la tête endormie, riant légèrement lorsqu'Ichigo marmonna quelque chose à propos des croquettes de poisson et qu'il se tourna. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui s'il était dans un sommeil si profond, Shinji remonta la couverture sur son ami et retourna dans la cuisine. Là, il attrapa une bière et l'ouvrit tout en retournant dans la chambre, il prit place sur le lit à côté d'Ichigo jetant parfois un coup d'œil à son ami endormi avec un sourire. Ichigo était tellement mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Comme un enfant.

Il ne se rappela pas vraiment combien de temps il resta assis là, bien que sa bière fut terminée depuis longtemps, avant qu'Ichigo ne se réveille et tourne ses yeux vers lui. Il fronça ses sourcils et se redressa, frottant ses yeux et observant la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur Shinji.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Shinji sourit et tapota le haut de sa tête :

« J'ai oublié à quel point tu peux avoir le sommeil lourd. »

Il secoua sa canette vide devant le visage du roux :

« T'sais qu'j'ai horreur de boire seul. »

Ichigo grogna et adossa sa tête contre le mur :

« Une bière ? »

Avec un sourire, Shinji se pencha vers lui :

« Maman a vendu une peinture pour un million de yen.

_Sérieux ?! »

Le visage d'Ichigo s'éclaira et il se redressa soudainement.

« Alors, passe-moi en une. »

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre tels les deux amis qu'ils étaient, sirotant leurs bières tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Shinji se sentit soulagé et tenta d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Ichigo lui dirait certainement ce qui se passait lorsqu'il serait prêt et puis s'inquiéter pour cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Lorsqu'ils attaquèrent tous deux leur quatrième boisson, le portable d'Ichigo se mit à sonner et il se leva pour y répondre, trébuchant sur des vêtements qui reposaient par terre sur le chemin du salon. Ce fut à cet instant que le blond remarqua la marque dans le cou de son ami. Ce fut à cet instant que la colère s'installa à nouveau. Juste là, à la vue de tout le monde se trouvait un énorme suçon, entouré de marques de dents. Dès qu'Ichigo décrocha, Shinji sut qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

« Salut, p'tite fraise. Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

_En quoi ça vous regarde ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Grogna Ichigo, une main sur la hanche, se détournant de Shinji qui l'avait suivi dans le salon en prétextant vouloir une autre bière.

« J'serai là pour te prendre dans une heure et demie, alors j'ai pensé qu't'aimerais être prévenu.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_C'est vraiment important le "pourquoi" ? T'as intérêt à être prêt parce que j'suis l'genre à sortir qu'une fois avec quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement moqueur. Et habille-toi bien.

_Pourquoi ? »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Ichigo s'intensifia et Shinji le copia inconsciemment en écoutant les réponses de son ami.

« Parce qu'on sort.

_Comme un rendez-vous ? » Déblatéra-t-il, regrettant immédiatement ses mots dès qu'ils eurent franchi ses lèvres.

Grimmjow ricana à nouveau :

« Si t'veux appeler ça comme ça, p'tite fraise. On s'voit plus tard. »

Lorsqu'Ichigo referma son portable d'un coup de main il attrapa le bout de son nez entre son pouce et son index et soupira. Shinji, mordant sa langue dans l'espoir d'empêcher les mots de s'échapper de sa bouche, porta sa nouvelle bière à ses lèvres, buvant d'un seul trait la moitié de celle-ci.

« Alors ? Rendez-vous intéressant ? Demanda-t-il en espérant que sa voix ne tremble pas.

_Tch. Pas vraiment. C'est plus une stupide rencontre de travail. »

A ces mots Shinji sourcilla :

« Travail ? »

Ichigo acquiesça et tourna les talons, réalisant qu'il n'était vêtu que de ses sous-vêtements. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et rougit légèrement.

« Tu crois que tu peux m'aider ? Je dois bien m'habiller ce soir. »

Shinji posa sa bière, depuis le temps qu'elle était collée à sa bouche elle anesthésiait sa langue.

« Comment ça _bien t'habiller_ ? »

Pratiquement une heure et demie plus tard, Ichigo avait revêtu les meilleurs vêtements sobres qu'il possédait un blazer de couleur caramel par-dessus une chemise noire associé à une cravate dorée, et des chaussures noires. Il s'admira dans le miroir déposé contre le mur du salon et pressa ses lèvres :

« Merci. »

Il se devait d'admettre que Shinji l'avait plutôt embelli sur ce coup.

Le blond haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur son torse :

« Ça aurait été plus facile si tu savais où tu sortais.

_Ouais, en fait…. »

Sa phrase fut coupée soudainement lorsqu'un klaxon de voiture retentit au dehors. Dans un soupir, il attrapa son portefeuille, clés et portable, les enfournant dans ses poches.

« Si t'as l'intention de rester ici un moment n'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte en partant. Je t'appelle demain.

_Nan, t'inquiète. Amuse-toi bien avec tes sœurs demain. »

Ichigo sourit et lui lança un salut de la main lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, puis il descendit les escaliers. Shinji se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un œil au dehors. Grimmjow était debout à côté d'une BMW noire avec un parapluie dans une main et la portière passager ouverte dans l'autre, veste blanche dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'à ses coudes et chemise mauve, col relevé. Ichigo stoppa à quelques pas de lui et lui lança un regard déplaisant.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit de bien s'habiller.

_Oh ouais... C'est exactement la remarque que j'allais t'faire. »

Grimmjow échappa un rire et avança d'un pas vers lui.

« C'est quoi ça ? Et ça ? » Demanda-t-il, penchant sa tête tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche, un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres en remarquant la marque qu'il avait faite dans le cou du jeune homme la dernière fois.

Ichigo détourna le visage et rougit, ne songeant pas que son mouvement ne faisait que dégager sa marque un peu plus aux yeux de Grimmjow. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce satané suçon avant que Shinji ne le force à essayer un tas de chemise et qu'il manqua s'étouffer en le découvrant dans le miroir. Il se demanda alors combien de personne avait bien pu le voir à la fac sans le lui avoir dit.

« Monte. » Ordonna le bleuté et le jeune home grimpa à l'intérieur, non sans réticence.

Tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture pour monter de l'autre côté, Grimmjow leva les yeux jusqu'à l'appartement du roux et ricana avant de lever sa main et de montrer son majeur. La canette à moitié pleine de Shinji explosa dans sa main sous sa poigne animée par la rage quand il remarqua le geste obscène de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il observa la voiture s'extraire du petit parking et avant qu'il n'ait pu le réaliser la canette vola dans la pièce, s'écrasant contre le miroir.

« Putain! »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux il attrapa son portable dans sa poche et composa rapidement un numéro.

« Ouais ? Répondit une voix agacée.

_C'est Shinji. Vous voulez-vous qu'on se voit toute à l'heure ? »

Il attendit que l'éclat de rire se soit calmé de l'autre côté de la ligne en ramassant quelques bouts de verre du miroir par terre.

« Ouais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Ça s'est pas bien passé avec la fraise encore ?

_Ramène tout cette fois, c'est tout, répliqua Shinji.

_Oh hé ! T'es sûr de vouloir ça ? Tu sais, une fois que Yumi a commencé il aime pas qu'on l'arrête. »

Shinji soupira et laissa tomber les bouts de verre dans la poubelle :

« Oui, je sais. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai b'soin maintenant. »

* * *

Dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du restaurant, Grimmjow sauta du véhicule et balança les clés au voiturier. La porte d'Ichigo fut ouverte par un autre voiturier et il suivit d'un bon pas le bleuté dans le bâtiment. Il n'eut même pas besoin de dire le moindre mot au Maître d'hôtel lorsqu'ils entrèrent puisqu'ils furent immédiatement conduits à une table réservée. Ichigo ne se trouvait pas du tout à sa place ici et il n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui avec nervosité tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table. Une fois assis, un menu lui fut donné et en le regardant il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Marmonna-t-il en tentant de déchiffrer les mots étrangers sur le menu.

_C'est du français, répondit Grimmjow en ricanant tout bas.

_Alors comment je suis censé savoir quoi commander ?

_J'suppose que j'vais commander pour nous deux alors. »

Il lança un signe exagéré en direction du serveur et retira le menu de ses mains.

Il se tourna en direction du serveur et déblatéra une suite de mots étranges qu'Ichigo ne comprit pas, son froncement de sourcils s'intensifiant. Un diner dans un restaurant français branché ça sonnait comme un rendez-vous pour lui. Qu'était-il supposé penser après s'être entendu dire qu'il devait bien s'habiller et qu'on l'emmenait pour une escapade amoureuse comme ça ? Grimmjow semblait vraiment être de bonne humeur ce soir et Ichigo n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas commandé d'escargots ou de trucs comme ça. »

Devant le visage choqué d'Ichigo il éclata de rire.

« C'est un plat très raffiné en France, t'sais.

_Je m'en fiche. C'est comme un insecte et c'est dégoûtant. »

Grimmjow secoua la tête et prit son verre d'eau en main. Dans une minute le vin serait là.

« Alors, pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ? Demanda Ichigo, résistant à l'envie de retomber contre son siège et croiser ses bras.

_J'ai pensé que t'voudrais sortir et manger. J'suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et j'ai horreur d'manger tout seul. »

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, se rapprochant de son invité et étira un grand sourire lubrique.

« A moins, bien sûr, que tu veuilles sauter cette étape et aller direct chez moi.

_N-non. Le diner ça m'va. »

Ils restèrent donc ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que la nourriture arrive, des plats étranges pour Ichigo bien que Grimmjow semble apprécier son air embarrassé. Dès qu'ils furent servis il poussa un soupir en reconnaissant son plat. Enfin, il reconnut la plupart des aliments qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

« Ah écoutez, à propos des vendredis et samedis soirs…, commença Ichigo au milieu du repas.

_Quoi à propos de ça ? Demanda Grimmjow après avoir avalé sa bouchée et avoir haussé un sourcil.

_C'est réservé à ma famille, alors… vous savez, j'espérais que…

_En gros tu demandes que je te laisse ces soirées, le coupa-t-il. C'est bien ça ?

_Oui. » Murmura le roux en baissant les yeux.

Cette fois, le silence sembla s'éterniser, Ichigo ne quittait pas la table des yeux et Grimmjow l'observait de son regard pensif. Leurs assiettes furent débarrassées et le dessert fut servi avant que l'un d'eux n'ait parlé.

« Donc si j'accepte ces termes, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Demanda enfin Jaggerjack.

Kurosaki releva ses yeux, la confusion s'étalant en toutes lettres sur son visage :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je n'en fais pas déjà assez pour vous ?

_Eh bien, j'suis supposé t'avoir tous les soirs que je veux et tu me demandes d'te donner au moins deux soirs de libres par semaine. Comment tu comptes compenser ça ?

_Mais… »

Ichigo coupa sa phrase et prit le temps d'inspirer profondément et de prendre le bout de son nez entre ses doigts, fermant ses yeux tout en espérant se calmer quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

C'était une question qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de poser à cet homme, mais à cet instant il sentit que c'était la seule façon d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Grimmjow dodelina de la tête et plaça un doigt sur son menton :

« Nan, je vais te laisser y réfléchir tout seul. Faudrait mieux que ça soit intéressant, ou tu pourras dire au revoir aux week-ends en famille. »

* * *

Shinji essuya un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il entendit un coup contre sa porte, il se leva pour y répondre avec une pointe d'hésitation. Bien qu'il ait été celui qui avait initié cette liaison, il avait été de plus en plus nerveux en les attendant. Quand il ouvrit la porte il sourit aux deux hommes face à lui :

« Ikkaku, Yumi. Entrez. »

Il avait décidé que la maison de sa mère était mieux que son appartement, trop petit et dont les murs étaient si minces qu'ils pourraient dire adieu à une quelconque intimité. Ikkaku traina un sac encombrant à l'intérieur après que Yumi eut franchi le seuil. Yumi, qui portait une paire de jeans très serrée orné d'une broderie florale sur un côté et d'un tee-shirt noir basique et étroit, regarda autour de lui en souriant.

« L'intérieur de cette maison est très joli, Shinji. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce genre de goût pour la décoration puisse venir de quelqu'un s'apparentant à toi. »

Ikkaku laissa tomber le sac au sol et referma la porte :

« Est-ce qu'on s'y met tout de suite ou est-ce que tu comptes t'échauffer un peu avant ? »

Il n'avait jamais été le genre à faire attendre mais plutôt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« Je suis prêt si vous l'êtes. » Répliqua Shinji.

Yumi sourit et lança un regard à son amant de longue date :

« Ikkaku, utilise les menottes de cheville en cuir avec les menottes pour les poignets. Déshabille-le d'abord, évidemment. »

Ikkaku chercha à l'intérieur du sac et se mit au travail, Shinji s'attela à retirer ses vêtements pour le soulager d'une tâche. Lorsque les deux paires de menottes furent verrouillées, Shinji était à genoux sur le sol laissant Ikkaku attacher ses poignets à ses chevilles, Yumi extirpa une cravache du sac et lui fit relever le menton. S'attardant sur son nez parfait, il eut un sourire satisfait :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Shinji acquiesça et le sourire de Yumi s'élargit.

« Bien. On utilisera le même mot de sécurité que la dernière fois mais je jure que si tu oses dire mon nom cette fois, je bâillonnerai ta jolie petite bouche.

_Oui, Yumi, souffla Shinji, qui à l'idée d'être bâillonné se sentit à la fois excité et apeuré.

_Quoi ? S'enquit Yumi en haussant un sourcil.

_Oui, Yumi-sama. »

Avec un léger sourire, Yumi abaissa sa cravache :

« Bon garçon. L'obsession c'est tellement moche, mais je crois que je te préfère comme ça. »

Il dirigea sa main vers le sac à nouveau et en sortit un objet qui, si Shinji s'était trouvé debout, aurait fait vaciller ses jambes à sa simple vision.

« Amusons-nous ! »

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour jusque chez lui, Grimmjow ne put retenir ses mains baladeuses. Même s'il était en train de conduire, il plaça une main derrière la nuque d'Ichigo et en profita pour le rapprocher lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge, et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de se reculer précipitamment lorsqu'il put accélérer et conduire de nouveau. Il ne l'aurait pas admis mais se trouver à côté de ce jeune homme le rendait… heureux. Il se sentait très bien. Ce n'était pas seulement le sexe, bien que ce fut extraordinaire étant donné depuis combien de temps ils se voyaient. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce jeune homme, en fait vierge et supposé hétéro, puisse faire de telles prouesses dans la chambre à coucher.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le parking souterrain et sortirent de la voiture, puis Grimmjow le conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour appeler la machine. Une fois à l'intérieur, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, son poing s'enfonça dans le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et il poussa Ichigo contre la paroi de la machine.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On est dans un ascenseur.

_Et alors ? T'as trop peur pour t'amuser dans un ascenseur ? »

Grimmjow étira un large sourire, caché dans le cou d'Ichigo, léchant la marque qui le rendait dingue depuis qu'il l'avait remarquée.

« Y'a une putain de caméra là-dedans ! » Protesta Ichigo, tentant de le repousser sans succès.

Grimmjow mordit son cou le faisant tressaillir :

« Tais-toi ou j'te déshabille ici et maintenant. »

Ichigo déglutit, puis plaqua ses mains contre les hanches du bleuté tout en fermant ses yeux. Grimmjow échappa un rire moqueur et pressa son corps contre le sien, une de ses mains se glissant dans le dos du rouquin pour attraper ses fesses. Lorsque sa langue brûlante lécha le pourtour de son oreille il trembla et mordilla sa lèvre. Il ne voulait pas donner à Grimmjow la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir de quelque façon que ce soit. Au moins, aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait se contrôler. Mais il ne fallut attendre guère de temps avant que Grimmjow ne presse son entrejambe contre celle du roux.

« Ah…

_Mmm, c'était c'que j'avais envie d'entendre. »

Après une dernière morsure rapide, Grimmjow recula et appuya sur le bouton pour redémarrer. L'ascenseur reprit son ascension et l'orangé poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait été facile pour cet homme de pousser les choses plus loin et il tressaillit en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se produire s'ils avaient été attrapé en train de le faire. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à son étage, Grimmjow attrapa Ichigo et le conduisit le long du couloir. Ne prenant qu'à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte il la poussa et attrapa Ichigo par le col de sa chemise, le propulsant à l'intérieur et refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Il poussa le roux contre celle-ci et partit à l'assaut de sa bouche sans prévenir. Kurosaki échappa un soupir choqué et Grimmjow en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, grognant quand le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de bouger la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que la tête de l'orangé commence à tourner. Il recula d'un pas, reprenant son souffle.

« A-attendez une minute. J'peux pas respirer. » Souffla-t-il.

Grimmjow suçota sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla gentiment.

« J'veux pas attendre. J'ai envie d'faire ça depuis que j't'ai vu avant le diner. »

Il commença à retirer la veste du roux, la laissant tomber par terre tandis que ses doigts rapides retiraient les boutons de sa chemise. Ichigo n'avait jamais été traité comme cela avant et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il ne savait pas s'il allait apprécier ça ou s'il devait tenter de le freiner. Telle une réponse à ses questionnements intérieurs, Grimmjow retira sa chemise et immobilisa les mains du jeune homme au-dessus de sa tête tandis que sa bouche traçait les contours de sa mâchoire. Lorsque ses dents pénétrèrent dans sa peau, Ichigo inspira profondément :

« N-ne laissez pas d'autres marques.

_Mmm… Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? »

Ichigo soupira :

« Parce que je veux danser à nouveau. Je peux pas le faire si je suis marqué de partout. »

A l'image mentale d'Ichigo en train de danser, Grimmjow grogna et le conduisit dans la chambre. Ne prenant pas la peine de le déshabiller il le poussa sur le lit et atterrit au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant à nouveau. Ichigo était dans tous ses états, la chaleur et la friction de sa peau contre la chemise douce comme de la soie de Grimmjow étaient suffisantes pour rendre son pantalon très serré. En peu de temps, les gestes agressifs de Grimmjow furent réciproques, Ichigo tirait sur ses vêtements dans l'espoir de le toucher, le sentir de n'importe quelle manière. Il fit voyager ses lèvres dans son cou, ses dents accompagnant ses baisers, jusqu'à son torse, marquant une pause en rencontrant de jolis petits mamelons qu'il mordilla. Ichigo arqua son dos et échappa un petit cri à son contact, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Il s'attaqua à sa ceinture puis à sa braguette, tirant sur le pantalon avant de retourner à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le roux se sentait littéralement en feu, sa peau déjà trempée par la sueur. Grimmjow fit courir un doigt de sa hanche jusqu'à sa cage thoracique, tandis qu'un autre doigt brûlant tirait sur le boxer de sa victime, le retirant et le jetant de côté. Avec un sourire plus large qu'Ichigo avait l'habitude de voir chez lui, Grimmjow se baissa et plaça un baiser sur le sommet de son membre moite.

« Oh putain ! Fffuh…»

Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que Jaggerjack le prit dans sa bouche, centimètre après centimètre, sa langue s'enroulant autour de lui et dansant sur sa peau tendue. Les mains enfouit dans les draps, la seule chose qu'Ichigo pouvait faire c'était tenter désespérément de ne pas jouir trop rapidement. Il avait horreur de l'admettre mais c'était sa première fellation et il n'allait pas gâcher ce moment en se laissant aller en moins d'une minute. Grimmjow, d'un autre côté, avait d'autres idées. Il le voulait tremblant et suppliant entre ses bras, et il fit de son mieux pour l'amener au point de non-retour. Le prenant en entier dans sa bouche, il avala autour de lui, puis recula sa tête pour enrouler sa langue autour du sommet avant de recommencer, il ne fallut gère de temps avant qu'Ichigo ne secoue ses hanches et ne gémisse avec enthousiasme. Dans un long et sourd grognement il jouit, son corps sursautant violemment. Grimmjow ricana, récoltant l'épais liquide sur sa langue et escaladant à nouveau le corps de Kurosaki. Il lia ses lèvres aux siennes et enfourna sa langue dans sa bouche, amenant le jeune homme à avaler sa propre semence. Comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble, Ichigo le surprit à nouveau en suçant sa langue dans sa bouche tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, léchant le reste de ce que le bleuté avait recueilli.

Grimmjow prit le temps de retirer son pantalon et attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant à côté du lit, puis il s'assura que son membre en était bien recouvert avant de le placer à l'entrée du jeune homme. Ichigo était tellement relâché à ce moment qu'il ne montra aucune résistance quand il poussa le sommet en lui jusqu'à la garde. N'attendant pas un quelconque signal, il baissa sa bouche et recouvrit celle d'Ichigo à nouveau et commença à bouger, ses coups longs et profonds. Ichigo enroula ses jambes autour de son corps et souleva son bassin pour accompagner ses gestes grisants. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux bleus et ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans son cou, léchant et mordillant les muscles tendus. Les souffles qu'ils poussaient, tout d'abord doux, augmentèrent en intensité, rebondissant contre les murs autour d'eux dans une cacophonie passionnée. Dans un dernier coup rageur Grimmjow se libéra, son corps tremblant de la tête aux pieds au-dessus d'Ichigo. Les yeux du rouquin se fermèrent et toute conscience l'abandonna.

Il ne se rappela pas combien de temps il avait dormi lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, mais on l'avait couvert et il était toujours dans le lit. Grimmjow était adossé au mur à côté de la fenêtre de la chambre, entièrement nu et fumant une cigarette.

« Vous ne devriez pas fumer. »

Grimmjow renifla et tourna son visage dans sa direction :

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna et soupira, clignant des yeux et tentant de fixer son regard.

« Non. Pas vraiment. Mais en tant que futur médecin ça semblait être quelque chose d'approprier à dire. »

Grimmjow échappa un rire et envoya valser sa cigarette par la fenêtre.

« Rendors-toi. »

Ichigo dodelina sa tête et se redressa en position assise :

« Je dois rentrer. J'ai cours demain matin.

_T'inquiète pas pour ça. Shawlong ira te chercher des fringues pour te changer et il t'amènera à la fac.

_Quoi ? Pas question ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Grimmjow étira un sourire contrarié et s'assit sur le rebord du lit :

« Et pourquoi pas ? Peur que quelqu'un puisse me voir et capter c'qui s'passe ? »

Ichigo rougit et fusilla du regard le lit en baissant ses yeux :

« Je pense juste que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas à sortir de votre routine et faire ce genre de trucs pour quelqu'un comme moi.

L'éclat de rire qui sortit de la bouche de Grimmjow le fit alors sursauter.

« J'sors pas de ma routine. J'ai des affaires demain dans ce coin de la ville. Alors ferme-la et rendors-toi. »

Grimmjow n'attendit pas sa réponse et se leva pour attraper une robe de chambre légère, et la plaça sur ses épaules avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. A moins qu'Ichigo ne souhaite créer des problèmes il savait qu'il se devait d'accepter. Et ça l'aidait d'être si fatigué et que le lit soit si tentant. Dans un long soupir il se faufila sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux, s'assoupissant une nouvelle fois.


	6. Chapitre 6

**- ****Strawberry Bad Boy**** -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url do__n__nées ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les __liens sur les fics )_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

_**Warnings**__** : Lemon SM !  
**_

**_Note de la traductrice_** : L'histoire entre Shinji/Yumichika/Ikkaku a été soumise à un vote pour les lecteurs anglais. L'auteur voulait savoir si ses lecteurs étaient intéressés par les détails de cette histoire. Le vote a été favorable. Je tiens à préciser que je traduirai ces passages, bien évidemment puisqu'ils font partis de la fic, mais je voulais vous prévenir : ces scènes sont à caractère sexuel et contiennent du SM et même par moment de l'humiliation.

* * *

Yumichika tourna ses yeux en direction de la scène excitante qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'homme se trouvait sur le sol, plus bas, et sa vision lui fit étirer un sourire. Ah ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce genre de choses, même s'il pouvait faire bien plus pour rendre l'expérience encore plus belle. Il s'était surpris à apprécier de plus en plus Shinji au cours des quelques années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble à travailler au club. Et tellement plus encore que, lorsque le blond, poussé par l'alcool, admit que la passion qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami ne serait jamais réciproque, Yumi sauta sur l'opportunité pour offrir son aide. Ikkaku, en tant qu'amant étonnamment obéissant, accepta rapidement d'aider lui aussi s'il le demandait.

Yumi s'agenouilla face à Shinji et redressa son menton, regardant un instant le membre à moitié érigé entre ses jambes. Un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage avant que ses yeux d'un pâle violet ne rencontrent ceux dorés. Il se détourna à moitié de façon à attraper son sac, il en extirpa un anneau pénien* en cuir flexible et le brandit devant le visage du blond :

« Dis-moi à quel point tu as envie de ça » Dit-il dans un souffle.

Ikkaku, accroupi derrière Shinji, grogna par automatisme au ton utilisé par Yumi et souhaita presque être à la place du blond, à recevoir ces attentions. Cet homme si menu était l'un des hommes les plus agressifs et les plus dominateurs qu'il avait connu. Sexuellement parlant.

Yumi plaça un doigt sous le menton de Shinji et se répéta.

« S'il te plait. Fais... Fais ce que tu veux. »

Ikkaku secoua la tête à la requête et espéra que Shinji savait seulement ce qu'il venait de dire. Yumi avait tendance à dépasser les limites lorsqu'on lui donnait une telle liberté. Dans un sourire, Yumi glissa l'anneau autour du sexe de Shinji et se retourna vers le sac pour récupérer l'autre partie du jouet. Il en retira une longue chaine dorée puis ricana en entendant le léger couinement de sa victime. Tandis qu'il attachait l'embout de la chaine au cuir, ses doigts plongèrent pour caresser ses testicules, chatouillant la peau douce et provoquant une érection plus virulente. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil derrière le blond et Ikkaku acquiesça d'un coup de tête, attrapant l'arrière de la tête de Shinji de façon à ce qu'il se cambre. Yumi sourit et fit courir sa main presque amoureusement le long du torse fin étalé devant lui. La plupart du temps il préférait les hommes musclés mais le mince blond avait bien plus d'attraits qu'un bellâtre bodybuildé.

Shinji se trouvait en position couché et Yumi en profita pour titiller l'un de ses téton avec ses doigts, le roulant jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse bien érigé puis il attrapa la chaine. Celle-ci se séparait en deux et chaque embout était pourvu d'une petite pince alligator. Il clipsa la première sur le téton pointant et Shinji mordit sa lèvre et ferma les yeux lorsque la seconde vint s'accrocher à l'autre téton. Dès que les pinces furent en place Yumi pencha la tête et saisit un bout de la chaine entre ses dents, tirant dessus et souriant au son étranglé qu'échappa Shinji. Puis, reculant d'un pas, il admira son œuvre en s'adressant à Ikkaku :

« Il a bien dit que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, hein ? » Demanda-t-il, connaissant pertinemment la réponse mais désireux de faire durer le suspense. Ikkaku acquiesça d'un coup de tête. « Laisse-le un peu respirer en lâchant du lest et amène le bras de retenue. Attache-le au palonnier ensuite. »

Ikkaku eut un petit rire et relâcha Shinji, plongeant une main dans le sac pour en sortir ce qui ressemblait à un petit corset. Puis il se replaça derrière le blond et enroula le cuir autour de ses biceps puis commença à lier les deux pièces ensemble grâce à une lanière de cuir, forçant Shinji à faire ressortir son torse. Dès qu'il l'eut placé aussi serré que possible sans lui faire mal, Ikkaku attrapa le palonnier et l'attacha aux menottes de chevilles. Maintenant complètement incapable de bouger, Shinji leva les yeux sur Yumi et déglutit difficilement. Le dominateur lécha ses lèvres et se saisit une fois de la cravache dont il s'était débarrassé plus tôt, traçant avec le bout des courbes sur le torse offert et les tétons sensibles.

« Presque. Presque parfait, n'est-ce pas, Ikkaku ?

_Presque. » Affirma le chauve avec un mouvement de tête, ne quittant jamais son amant des yeux.

L'objet suivant qui fut extrait du sac amena Shinji à se tortiller. Yumi le plaça sous la lumière pour l'examiner et étira un sourire joueur tandis qu'il faisait voyager son doigt dessus.

« Hmm, que devrais-je faire avec ça, je me demande. »

Il fixait le blond tout en tournant autour de lui avec amusement, jouant avec l'objet. Il resta un moment en dehors du champ de vision de Shinji, l'observant se convulser d'anticipation, il se décida à ne pas prolonger la torture plus longtemps. Il tendit sa main vers Ikkaku et ce dernier y plaça une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il ouvrit rapidement, et en recouvrit l'objet avant de s'accroupir derrière Shinji. Il plaça une main au milieu de son dos tout en le forçant à se pencher. Sans un avertissement il présenta l'objet à son intimité et le poussa, l'objet en forme de cône rendant l'insertion plus facile sans utiliser beaucoup de force. Le corps du blond se raidit légèrement avant de s'obliger à se détendre, favorisant l'insertion complète du sex-toy. Dans un ricanement malsain, Yumi tourna un petit bouton au bout du jouet et jubila quand Shinji gémit, agitant ses fesses quelque peu.

Il le contourna pour le regarder en face et échappa un rire en voyant la scène.

« Et maintenant la fête peut commencer. »

* * *

Dès qu'il fut certain que le jeune homme était endormi à nouveau, Grimmjow se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau de l'autre côté du salon et s'affala dans une chaise. Les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées pour lui toute à l'heure, mais un petit contre temps l'avait obligé à négliger quelque peu son devoir. Malheureusement pour lui l'une de ses attributions dans l'organisation dont il faisait partie était de faire régner la paix dans son quartier. Hier, quelqu'un avait tenté de s'y infiltrer, vendant de la drogue dans une ruelle juste en dehors de son propre territoire. L'histoire s'était rapidement portée jusqu'à ses oreilles et il s'était personnellement déplacé pour régler le petit problème. Le délinquant, qui avait déjà été rattrapé et rudement détenu par les hommes de Grimmjow, se trouvait dans une petite pièce, accroché à l'aide d'une corde à la chaise et bâillonné à l'aide d'un vêtement sale. Lorsque Grimmjow entra dans la pièce il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qu'il avait été auparavant aurait adoré châtier ce type, l'attraper avant de lui donner des coups sur cette chaise. Mais il était tout de même satisfait de la part des choses qui lui revenaient maintenant.

L'homme leva les yeux lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, lui jetant un regard dédaigneux et crachant autour du bâillon. Grimmjow secoua sa tête et retira l'un de ses gants de cuir de sa poche de manteau.

« Je crois que ça serait mieux si tu fermais ta gueule, ou je me donnerais pas la peine de te poser des questions et on en viendrait tout de suite à la partie où je te fais mal. »

Cessant de cracher mais son regard tranchant toujours à l'appui, l'homme fit de son mieux pour se reculer sur la chaise, comme s'il voulait échapper à la silhouette de Grimmjow.

« Et maintenant si je retire ce bâillon tu vas pas commencer à hurler encore hein ? » Demanda Grimmjow tout en dénouant le nœud qui tenait le bâillon de l'homme en place derrière sa tête.

Dès que le bâillon tomba l'homme cracha en direction de Grimmjow, mais il manqua son visage de quelques centimètres.

« Va te faire foutre, t'as pas l'droit... »

Il fut dans l'incapacité de terminer sa phrase vu le poing qui s'écrasa soudainement en plein dans son visage. Il échappa un cri puis le silence reprit son droit.

« J'ai pas le droit, hein? »

Grimmjow l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt, le sang de l'homme coulait à flots de son nez et commençait à recouvrir le bas de son visage. Il l'attira violemment en avant :

« En voilà des jolis putains d'mots qui manquent pas de toupet venant de quelqu'un qu'était clairement en dehors d'son quartier. »

Il donna un dernier coup dans l'estomac de l'homme tout en luttant pour retenir l'envie monstrueuse de continuer à le frapper. Comment osait-il lui cracher dessus !

« Tu bosses pour qui ? »

Grimmjow ricana devant le manque de réponse.

« Okay alors, peut-être que si on te casse deux ou trois membres tu te mettras à causer, ne ?

_Quartier nord, murmura l'homme et Grimmjow haussa ses sourcils.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu fous par ici, à part revendre ta drogue ? »

Lorsqu'il refusa à nouveau d'énoncer la moindre réponse, l'un des hommes qui le tenait se plaça face à lui et attrapa ses poignets, retournant l'un de ses doigts en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il casse dans un craquement à vomir. L'homme hurla de douleur et haleta.

« Pourquoi t'es là ?

_Pas pour une raison particulière, j'étais dans les parages et quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'avais de la cam, c'est tout ! S'écria-t-il.

_Hmm, pourquoi j'te crois pas ? Demanda Grimmjow, un sourire sadique naissant sur son visage. Un autre doigt fut brisé, accompagné par un second hurlement de douleur.

_Pitié, j'le jure. C'est tout. »

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il jura bien fort avant de l'extirper de sa poche et de s'éloigner des autres.

« Oui ? Questionna-t-il utilisant le ton le plus poli possible.

_Grimmjow, ça fait longtemps. Comment va ta foutue vie ? »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix et sortit de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ichimaru ?

_Maa, tellement impoli. Je pensais juste te passer un coup de fil étant donné que t'as un d'mes hommes entre tes griffes.

_C'est toi qui l'as envoyé alors ? Plutôt courageux si on se rappelle la dernière menace qu'Aizen t'a faite.

_Nah, c'était que du cinéma ça, je t'assure. Ton quartier je m'en fous, tu l'sais.

_Bien, alors t'en as rien à foutre si j'le zigouille hein.

_Ce que tu peux être imprudent ! T'crois que ton patron aimerait ça ? Je serais un peu embêté que tu tues un d'mes hommes. J'serais obligé d'en parler un peu autour d'moi.

_Va t'faire, tu crois qu'Aizen va juste passer l'éponge et t'laisser aller et venir ? Questionna-t-il en s'adossant au mur, son bras libre barrant son torse. Ça va t'coûter cher pour récupérer ce trou du cul. Et encore plus cher pour que j'me taise. »

Il y eut un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne. La voix qui reprit avait l'air bien moins enjouée qu'auparavant :

« T'veux combien ? »

Les négociations commencèrent et se prolongèrent, si bien que Grimmjow décida de rentrer dans la pièce à nouveau.

« C'est un plaisir d'faire affaire avec toi Ichimaru. J'attends avec impatience nos prochains échanges.

_T'viens d'marchander une affaire plus grosse que toi mon ami. Mais j'en attendais pas moins d'un homme d'Aizen. »

Sur ces mots Grimmjow raccrocha et se tourna vers l'homme assis sur la chaise, son sourire menaçant :

« On dirait qu'tu vas pouvoir t'en aller. Évidemment, tout c'qu'on avait en tête pour toi ne s'ra jamais aussi machiavélique que c'que ton patron t'réservera en rentrant. »

L'homme devint subitement pâle et secoua la tête :

« Non, pitié. Tuez-moi, pitié ! Ne me renvoyez pas là-bas !

_Ta gueule ! Foutez-le dans la voiture, on a un échange à faire. »

Le transfert s'effectua sans anicroche, échanger un attaché-case remplit de billets contre un homme à moitié conscient semblait bien trop lucratif à Grimmjow, mais il savait que pour mettre un terme à une guerre de clans, il fallait que ça soit fait. Dès qu'ils furent partis il prit la route de son bureau et ordonna à sa secrétaire de déposer l'argent sur l'un de ses comptes off-shore.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau, tout en examinant une liste de comptes-rendus financiers qu'il avait laissé de côté, en faveur de problèmes plus personnels. Il n'était pas du genre à lever le pied lorsqu'il travaillait. Il alluma la lampe de son bureau et se mit au travail.

* * *

Après ce qui sembla être des heures de torture plaisantes, Shinji était prêt à exploser. Le jouet vibrant enfoncé dans ses fesses aurait été suffisant pour le faire jouir mais l'anneau enserrait toujours la base de son pénis, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Yumichika et Ikkaku avaient tous deux passés leur temps à taquiner chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, de toutes les manières possibles. Un fouet à plumes, un bandeau sur les yeux qui avait été placé après qu'ils eurent commencé à le titiller, des huiles qui rendaient sa peau au-delà de sensible, et le petit vibromasseur qui avait été fixé au sommet de son membre; il avait tellement envie de jouir qu'il en avait mal. Le plus déconcertant cependant, c'était ce dérapage qui avait eu lieu, alors que Yumi lui mordillait sensuellement le cou en tirant légèrement sur la chaine dorée : il avait appelé « Ichi ». Yumi s'était reculé avec un sourire, comme s'il s'y était toujours attendu et attrapa le bâillon en forme de boule qu'il avait mis sur le côté. Shinji avait fermé étroitement sa bouche et secouait sa tête.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

_Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu as accepté toutes les conditions. Tu veux arrêter maintenant ? »

Yumi persista dans son sourire, car il connaissait déjà la réponse de Shinji. Non, évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il voulait jouir. Derrière lui, Ikkaku tourna le cadran sur le sex-toy et Shinji suffoqua, offrant une occasion à Yumi de placer le bâillon dans sa bouche.

« Et maintenant, comment pourrais-tu dire le mot de sécurité* ? » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, alors qu'il attachait le bâillon derrière sa tête.

Il y avait encore un moyen pour tout arrêter, évidemment, ils avaient mis en place un certain nombre de limites avant qu'ils ne commencent. Tout ce que Shinji avait à faire était appuyer sur le petit buzzer qui avait été placé dans sa main après le bâillon sur ses yeux.

« Shin-chan. Tu veux déjà jouir ? Roucoula Yumi dans son oreille, et le blond acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

_Hmm. Je crois que je pourrais te laisser jouir, mais où serait le plaisir là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il en détachant le bâillon derrière la tête de Shinji. J'ai quelque chose à te faire faire avant de te laisser venir, Shin-chan. »

Shinji acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne se souciant même pas de ce qu'il aurait à faire. Yumi lui sourit et leva les yeux vers Ikkaku, pourléchant ses lèvres il l'attira jusqu'à lui. Impatient d'obéir, Ikkaku se retrouva à ses côtés en une seconde.

« Je veux que tu le fasses jouir d'abord. Il a été un très bon garçon ce soir. Je pense qu'il le mérite. »

Ikkaku sourit et tenta d'embrasser Yumi mais ce dernier l'évita délibérément. Avec un froncement de sourcils il observa la main de son amant descendre jusqu'à sa braguette, la baisser, défaire le bouton puis regarda son pantalon tomber au sol. Yumi poussa gentiment son amant afin qu'il tombe à terre sur ses genoux avant d'amener Shinji face à lui. Toujours les yeux bandés et incapable d'utiliser ses mains, le blond se pencha en avant et rechercha aveuglément ce qui, il le savait, devait se trouver à sa portée. Grâce à un coup de main de Yumi, ses lèvres trouvèrent bientôt le large membre envieux en face de lui et il se mit au travail avec entrain, suçant dans de profonds et longs mouvements, sa langue s'enroulant autour du membre engorgé. En un rien de temps, Ikkaku vint, un grognement sourd échappant sa gorge lorsque le plaisir l'assaillit. Yumi l'embrassa à pleine bouche et souffla dans son oreille d'aller se reposer sur le canapé pendant qu'il terminerait. Au-delà de rassasié à cet instant, Ikkaku lui obéit.

Yumichika s'agenouilla face au blond et prit en main son membre tremblant pour le caresser dans des mouvements rapides. Il sentit les pulsations d'un orgasme sans éjaculation et se contenta de ricaner. Il se pencha en avant et planta ses dents dans le tissu du bandeau sur les yeux de Shinji, le tirant à l'aide de sa bouche. Le blond cligna des yeux à la lumière soudaine et gémit. Dans son état il n'y avait plus que l'évanouissement ou l'orgasme pour le délivrer et l'un ou l'autre aurait été le bienvenu.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça, tu le sais ? » Lui chuchota-t-il, retirant lentement le sex-toy de son arrière-train.

Tandis qu'il s'attelait à retirer lentement la plupart des jouets, liens et autres objets qui recouvraient le corps de Shinji, celui-ci commença à frissonner. Il savait ce qui allait arriver et l'anticipation lui faisait tourner la tête. Yumi se courba pour retirer de ses dents les pinces sur les tétons, et détacher la chaine qui retenait l'anneau sur son pénis. Dès que tout ou presque fut retiré, ne laissant que l'anneau pénien, menottes de chevilles et de poignets à leur place, Yumi le fit s'approcher de lui et pour la première fois de la soirée embrassa ses lèvres. Les baisers n'avaient jamais fait partie de leur contrat, ils étaient même interdits, mais Shinji fondit sous l'attention. Sans perdre de temps, Yumi se plaça derrière lui et l'obligea à écraser son visage contre le tapis, sur le sol. Il prit juste le temps de retirer son pantalon avant de se mettre à genoux derrière lui et de pénétrer son entrée déjà éprouvée. Shinji échappa un cri et tira sur ses liens lorsque son partenaire se mit à bouger, lentement tout d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Lui-même avait attendu très longtemps, pensa le brun, et d'ailleurs il était presque déjà à sa limite. Il se pencha sur le dos du blond devant lui et passa un bras sous son corps pour attraper l'anneau autour de son sexe. Juste avant de jouir, il prit la peine de le lui retirer et Shinji eut un tel orgasme qu'il en tomba inconscient.

Le brun tomba assis sur ses talons et haleta. Ikkaku vint le rejoindre et l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassant le long du cou tout en tamponnant le surplus de transpiration sur son front avec un mouchoir sec. Yumi tourna sa tête vers lui et lui donna un baiser, remerciant son geste pendant qu'ils se relevaient. Ils baissèrent les yeux sur Shini et Yumichika secoua la tête :

« Il a tenu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru. » Commenta-t-il en terminant de se déshabiller totalement.

Il n'avait aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit avant de s'être lavé et de s'être débarrassé de toutes cette sueur et des autres liquides qui entachaient son corps.

« Retire-lui le reste du matériel et couche-le sur le canapé pendant que je prends ma douche, ordonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Ikakku. S'il te plait. »

Ikkaku s'exécuta et Yumi s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bains. Dès qu'ils furent tous deux fraichement douchés, et que les objets eurent été lavés afin d'être stérilisés lorsqu'ils rentreraient, leur attention se porta sur le jeune homme endormi.

« Devrions-nous le laisser seul, Ikkaku ?

_C'est un grand garçon. Laisse-le dormir. »

Il recouvrit Shinji d'une couverture et éteignit les lumières sauf celle de la cuisine. Le couple quitta la maison en verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

Grimmjow se réveilla le lendemain lorsque la main d'Ichigo le frappa en plein visage. Surpris et quelque peu énervé, il repoussa la main et tourna sur lui-même pour faire face au jeune homme. Ichigo était couché sur le flan, lui faisant face, sa bouche à moitié ouverte et ses cheveux plus en désordre que Grimmjow ne les avaient jamais vus. Il y avait un léger rougissement sur ses joues et tandis qu'il l'observait, il remarqua que le froncement de sourcils caractéristique n'était pas là. Lorsqu'il dormait ainsi il avait l'air si jeune, si innocent.

La main d'Ichigo, que le bleuté avait juste repoussé pour qu'elle repose sur le torse de son propriétaire, bougea de manière langoureuse jusqu'à sa taille, entoura ses hanches. De concert, le corps du rouquin se lova contre lui, ses lèvres appétissantes et son nez chatouillant l'épaule de Grimmjow. Même s'il aimait ça il devait admettre que ça le dérangeait et il se releva pour sauter à bas du lit. Il vérifia l'heure sur le réveil et se décida à laisser le jeune roux dormir un peu plus longtemps avant de le réveiller. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla puis passa un coup de fil avant de revenir dans la chambre pour réveiller Ichigo.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Ichigo se redressa dans une position assise verticale et hurla « Singes ! » avant de cligner des yeux et de sourciller en observant la pièce. Grimmjow ricana et croisa ses bras, s'adossant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Des singes ? Vraiment ?

_Quoi...?

_Va prendre une douche. Des vêtements propres t'attendent dans la salle de bain. Dépêche, il est sept heures et d'mi. »

Dès qu'il eut terminé, il s'habilla et rejoignit le living room. Grimmjow lui lança quelque chose qu'il manqua échapper de justesse. Il prit un moment pour l'observer et fronça les sourcils en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

_Ma secrétaire dit qu'ça marche pour cacher les marques indésirables.

_Tu veux que je me mette du maquillage ?! »

Grimmjow eut un rictus et lui jeta son sac de cours :

« Perso, je m'en fous que tu montres cette marque à tout le monde, mais t'as l'air de t'en inquiéter. En plus, si tu vas voir ta famille ce soir j'pense que tu voudrais pas vraiment avoir à répondre à leurs questions sur le monstrueux suçon. »

Ichigo rougit et fourra le maquillage dans sa poche :

« Merci.

_Peu importe. Faut y aller, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Sur le chemin de la fac aucun d'entre eux n'énonça le moindre mot, Ichigo tentait de décider s'il devait aller faire un tour dans les toilettes et essayer d'appliquer ce fond de teint ou trouver quelqu'un qui sache comment se mettre de ce machin-là. Quelqu'un qui ne poserait pas trop de questions. La voiture s'arrêta à hauteur de l'université et Ichigo marqua une pause, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers lui :

« Allez, dégage de là. J'suis pressé. »

Ichigo roula des yeux à son tour et ouvrit la porte, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il descendait.

« N'importe quoi. »

Dès que la porte fut refermée, la voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et l'orangé la suivit des yeux avant de se reprendre et de se décider à utiliser le fond de teint lui-même. La journée passa rapidement et en un rien de temps la fac fut terminée et il se rendit à son appartement pour prendre quelques affaires dans le but de passer le week-end avec sa famille. En rentrant chez lui, il remarqua un mot sur le mur ou normalement aurait dû se trouver son miroir :

« Désolé, j'ai trébuché contre le coin du miroir et je l'ai cassé en milles morceaux. Je t'en ai acheté un nouveau.

Shin. »

Il secoua la tête en lisant le message d'excuse et entreprit de faire son sac. En métro, ce n'était pas très long de se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville et depuis la station, à pieds il mettrait une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre la maison des Kurosaki. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, il entra de lui-même, s'attendant à voir son père lui sauter dessus de nulle part. Mais lorsque rien ne se produisit, il fronça les sourcils.

« Cet imbécile doit travailler tout le week-end. Il y a eu une grosse explosion ou un truc du genre. Beaucoup de blessés... Ils avaient besoin de plus de monde à l'hôpital, s'éleva une voix depuis le canapé où Karin, l'une de ses sœurs, l'observait par-dessus le dossier. Il a dit de te dire de bien prendre soin de tes pauvres sœurs esseulées. Ou un truc du genre.

_Purée, merci pour le message très informatif, dit-il en roulant des yeux et en lâchant son sac. Où est Yuzu ?

_Elle dort. Ses maux de tête vont de mal en pis alors je lui ai donné ses médicaments et lui ai dit de s'allonger. »

Avec un pincement au cœur il monta les escaliers pour vérifier que sa petite soeur était bien couchée. Et elle était bel et bien endormie, de profondes cernes sombres sous les yeux, et ses pâles joues creusées indiquaient qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il l'observa pendant un certain temps, son cœur se serrant en examinant la minuscule silhouette sous les draps. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle soit malade. Elle était la petite fille la plus gentille du monde, elle ne méritait pas ça. Il mordit sa lèvre et porta une main à son visage avant de refermer sans un bruit la porte, plus résigné que jamais à poursuivre son marché avec Grimmjow. Il continuerait jusqu'à ce que Yuzu aille mieux. Il lui devait bien ça, et même bien plus.

* * *

***Anneau pénien** : ou cock-ring en anglais, sex-toy en forme d'anneau à placer à la base du pénis.

***Mot de sécurité ou « safety word » en anglais** : il n'y a pas de traduction littérale en français, voilà pourquoi je me suis contentée d'une traduction mot à mot. Il s'agit en fait d'un mot, ou d'un code entre deux partenaires en pratiques SM. Le dominé peu à tout moment demander l'arrêt de « opérations » en énonçant le mot de sécurité, qui est en général choisi avant que les ébats ne débutent.


	7. Chapitre 7

**- ****Strawberry Bad Boy**** -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url données ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les liens sur les fics )_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

_**Warnings**__** : Euh... Lemon ! J'adore les pensées perverses de Grimmjow dans celui-ci. Ce lemon je l'adore ! :)**_

* * *

Ichigo s'affala dans le canapé à côté de Karin et soupira. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé cette semaine, se retrouver à la maison avec ses sœurs avait un goût de surréaliste. Karin lui jeta un regard de travers puis se retourna en direction de la télévision, son programme de catch favori était à l'antenne mais elle semblait n'y prêter qu'une mince attention. Un regard de plus en direction de son frère et elle les étonna tous deux en parlant :

« Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et tourna ses yeux vers elle :

« Quoi ? »

Karin désigna directement son cou et se répéta :

« Comment elle s'appelle ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu laissé mordre ton cou comme ça ? »

La main d'Ichigo se plaqua sur son cou et sur ce qu'il avait pensé être un suçon bien dissimulé par le fond de teint. Il rougit fortement, balbutiant un ridicule « Euh » en réponse à sa curiosité.

« Qui t'as appris à couvrir ça de cette manière ? C'est nul. Je peux totalement voir à travers et ça commence même à devenir bleu foncé là.

_La ferme, bafouilla-t-il irrité en gardant sa main sur son cou.

_Bon alors t'as une petite-amie maintenant ?

_Pas vraiment. » Bredouilla-t-il en espérant qu'elle allait juste changer de sujet.

Bien entendu, ça aurait été trop beau...

« Oh je vois. Sex friend, dit-elle avec un simple hochement de tête.

_Bon sang, Karin ! Tu peux pas dire des trucs pareils !

_Et pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai non ? Si elle n'est pas ta petite-amie mais que tu la laisses faire ce genre de choses, qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ?

_Tu... tu peux pas d... dire... tu peux pas dire ça ! »

Karin leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son frère :

« Ichi-nii, j'ai quatorze ans maintenant. Je sais comment ça marche. C'est quoi le problème de toute façon ? Tu es un adulte, et les adultes font ce genre de choses, non ? »

Maintenant nerveux, Ichigo secoua la tête et fixa bêtement sa petite sœur. Quand donc avait-elle appris tout ça ? Karin lui lança un sourire amusé et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Apprends au moins à couvrir ça correctement. Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ? »

Il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer qu'il serait assis là dans le salon, avec l'une de ses sœurs à parler de fond de teint, de suçons et de sex friend. Mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était bien ce qui était en train de se passer. En regardant le petit flacon de fond de teint de marque qu'il lui montra, Karin échappa un soupir.

« Je peux pas t'imaginer acheter un truc pareil, Ichi-nii.

_Je l'ai pas acheté. » Râla-t-il.

Quand bien même, il était un peu surpris que Grimmjow ait pu faire une telle chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et surtout il se demandait quand il avait bien pu sortir de chez lui pour acheter ce fond de teint.

« Yuzu a quelque chose qui marchera beaucoup mieux et c'est beaucoup moins cher ! Attends je vais le chercher. »

Karin sauta du canapé et courut pour grimper les escaliers sans attendre une quelconque réponse de son frère. Il poussa un profond soupir et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, ses yeux fermés. Il était encore éreinté par sa semaine, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se pelotonner sous une couette et dormir pour un temps indéterminé. Au lieu de cela, Karin sauta par dessus le dossier du canapé et lui lança un tout petit flacon qui ressemblait presque à un tube de rouge à lèvres. Il observa l'objet et sourcilla. Et maintenant c'était sa sœur qui voulait qu'il porte du maquillage ? Où allait ce putain de monde ?

« Premièrement, regarde ce que tu as fait. » Dit-elle en brandissant un petit miroir de poche devant lui. En s'observant dans la surface brillante il réalisa qu'elle avait raison, on voyait encore parfaitement son suçon. « Comme je l'ai dit, t'es nul, Ichi-nii.

_Ouais, les mecs sont pas censés être bons à se maquiller, tu sais. »

Cinq minutes et un cou prêt à être maquillé plus tard, Karin s'assit face à lui pour mieux observer la blessure. Ichigo tenta de l'en dissuader d'un geste mais elle l'attrapa par le menton et tourna son visage de façon à fixer la marque, ignorant ses intentions de l'en empêcher.

« Wouah, cette fille a une énorme bouche ! Est-ce qu'elle n'essayait pas plutôt de te bouffer tout cru ?

_La ferme. » Maugréa-t-il en la repoussant.

Elle reprit le tube d'anti-cernes dans sa main et ce qu'il pensa être une petite éponge ronde, puis se mit au travail pour couvrir le suçon. En un rien de temps elle se recula et sourit, admirant son travail, tendant le miroir devant son visage une fois de plus. Ichigo fut alors surpris de voir que le suçon avait disparu. Il pouvait toujours distinguer un vague bleu sur la peau, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il savait que le suçon se trouvait là.

« Merci. » Soupira-t-il.

Il retrouvèrent un silence confortable tout en regardant la télévision, et aucun d'eux ne trouva judicieux d'ajouter le moindre mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se demanda brièvement si ce tube d'anti-cernes était aussi capable de couvrir la marque de coup qu'il portait toujours sur le ventre, pour qu'il puisse retourner travailler lundi à l'ouverture du club, mais rapidement il se sentit bercé par le bruit qui l'entourait et le sommeil le gagna. Il se réveilla quelques temps plus tard tandis que Karin lui donnait des pichenettes sur le front, se plaignant qu'il ronflait. Il reprit une position assise et se frotta les yeux, groggy.

« J'ronf' pas.

_Si, tu ronfles. Je suis étonnée que Yuzu se soit pas réveillée. »

Ichigo ronchonna puis se tourna vers l'horloge tout en ordonnant à Karin de préparer le diner. Celle-ci se contenta de lui rire au nez et de secouer la tête, pointant du doigt une liasse de billets posée sur la table. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait commander. Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers les escaliers, beuglant par dessus son épaule qu'elle pouvait commander ce qu'elle voulait et qu'il allait s'assurer que Yuzu dormait toujours. Elle était toujours endormie effectivement et il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, embrassant son front puis refermant la porte derrière lui. Au moins elle semblait dormir profondément.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à regarder la télé avec Karin, surveillant par moment Yuzu. Après que la brune s'en fut allée au lit, il attrapa ses livres de cours et tenta de se calmer pour étudier. Il avait trop négligé cet aspect de sa vie ces derniers temps et il ne s'en félicitait pas. Les étudiants en médecine ne pouvaient se permettre de se laisser aller, bien qu'il l'ait fait plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité cette semaine. A cause de son travail évidemment, et plus récemment à cause de la maladie de Yuzu et de l'arrivée d'un certain homme aux cheveux bleus dans sa vie. Poussant un soupir, il ouvrit le livre le plus proche et prit son cahier en mains. Une longue nuit s'annonçait.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, il s'était assoupi la tête la première dans son livre. Puis, il fut doucement secoué et leva les yeux sur l'obscurité, rencontrant les pupilles de Yuzu. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il s'étirait en consultant l'horloge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Demanda-t-il dans un bâillement, la guidant pour qu'elle s'assoit sur le canapé.

_Je voulais voir onii-chan, répondit-elle avec un large sourire tout en le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put, ce qui n'était pas très fort étant donné son manque de forces.

_Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire en lui rendant son étreinte.

_Endormie. Et j'ai un peu faim, répondit-elle en s'écartant de lui. Karin n'a pas encore cuisiné j'espère, hein ? »

Ichigo échappa un rire et secoua la tête :

« Non, on a commandé. Tu veux que je te fasse chauffer quelque chose ? »

Yuzu acquiesça, bien qu'un froncement de sourcils demeurait sur son visage. Sa conduite très maternelle avait été étouffé par la maladie et elle réalisait qu'elle ne serait plus capable de prendre soin de tout le monde comme avant. Ce n'était pas de recevoir de l'aide qui la tourmentait, mais elle préférait plutôt faire les choses selon ses principes et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que les autres redoublent d'effort pour faire les choses à sa place. Après avoir fait réchauffer un plat préparé, ils s'assirent sur le canapé et pendant qu'elle mangeait, Ichigo ne la quitta pas des yeux.

« Comment ça va à la fac, onii-chan ?

_Bien. Même si les examens arrivent trop vite à mon goût. Je suis un peu nerveux.

_Onii-chan va réussir haut la main. Je le sais.

_Ouais. Merci, Yuzu. »

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se frotta le front et se plaignit d'un nouveau mal de tête. Ichigo se saisit de ses médicaments et lui versa un verre d'eau avant de la raccompagner à l'étage afin qu'elle se brosse les dents et qu'elle se remette au lit. Yuzu pouvait bien être malade elle n'allait pas pour autant négliger les règles d'hygiène.

« Je t'aime, onii-chan.

_J't'aime aussi, Yuzu. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Dimanche après-midi, après un super week-end avec les filles, Yuzu se sentant même mieux pour se joindre à eux lors d'une petite promenade alors que le soleil était de sorti samedi, Ichigo embrassa ses sœurs avant son départ en leur demandant de rester sages jusqu'à ce que leur père ne rentre. Il avait oublié d'amener son linge sale avec lui et il devait maintenant se débrouiller pour faire une machine. S'il se rappelait bien, il était en ce moment en train de porter ses derniers vêtements propres. Il était néanmoins content de ne pas posséder tant de vêtements que ça. Être capable de laver l'ensemble de sa garde robe en moins d'une heure présentait bien des avantages et il pourrait sûrement étudier un peu avant de retourner à la fac le lendemain. Il quitta le lavomatic avec tous ses habits fraichement lavés et rentra chez lui. Il délaissa le sac de vêtements dans un coin du salon et s'assit par terre, résolu à entrouvrir au moins un livre. Avant même d'avoir pu mettre la main sur un bouquin son portable sonna, un numéro inconnu s'affichant sur l'écran. Inquiet qu'il puisse s'agir de Grimmjow qui l'appelait déjà il inspira profondément et répondit avec un indécis : « Allô ».

« Est-ce que t'es Ichigo ? Demanda une voix brusque et agacée.

_Oui, qui est-ce ?

_C'est Yumi, de Wank. Écoute, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose d'habitude mais ton pote, Shinji, essaye de se soûler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. C'est plutôt horrible.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Reprit-il en haussant la voix, se levant pour traverser la pièce.

_Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est complètement ivre depuis hier et franchement, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les baby sitter. J'ai une vie, tu vois. J'ai manqué un rendez-vous très important avec ma manucure aujourd'hui pour m'occuper de lui. Et c'est pas très cool.

_Ouais, ouais, d'accord. Où est-il ?

_A son appartement. D'une maigreur dégoûtante, marmonna-t-il dans un souffle.

_Je vois. Reste avec lui jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, ok ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et raccrocha. Ichigo attrapa son portefeuille et sa veste avant de ressortir. Heureusement, Shinji n'habitait pas si loin et le temps n'était pas si mauvais, seulement une légère brume avait remplacé les pluies diluviennes qui tombaient une heure plus tôt. Il prit à peine le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée :

« Dieu merci. C'est ton problème maintenant. » Dit Yumi, passant en coup de vent devant lui et courant dans les escaliers sans un mot de plus.

Ichigo secoua la tête et rentra dans l'appartement de son ami.

Un gloussement s'éleva du canapé et il y jeta un coup d'œil pour y découvrir Shinji torse nu, portant dans sa main une bouteille suspecte. Le blond leva ses yeux sur lui et sourit :

« Hé, c'est toi !

_Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? »

Il dut se débattre pour réussir à s'asseoir et Shinji en tomba à moitié du canapé :

« Tu... t'sais qu'j'aime pas boire tout seul. »

Il tapota le canapé à côté de lui et tendit la bouteille au rouquin.

« Shinji ? »

Il lui retira sauvagement la bouteille des mains et se dirigea tout droit vers l'évier pour la vider :

« Hé-hé ! J'ai acheté ça ! Tu... t'peux pas la... la j'ter comme ça !

_Baka. Je fais ça pour ton bien, je te signale. T'as bu beaucoup ? »

Shinji tangua et tenta de tenir debout, échouant misérablement lorsqu'il retomba en arrière sur le canapé. Avec un froncement de sourcils il tenta à nouveau, mais Ichigo le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol cette fois-ci. Malheureusement, complètement ivre et l'équilibre du jeune homme mis à mal ils tombèrent tous deux, Shinji reposant sur le roux tout en échappant un grognement puis un gloussement.

« Oops. T'es pas trop moelleux.

_La ferme et écarte-toi de moi, baka. »

Shinji gloussa à nouveau et enroula un bras autour du cou d'Ichigo.

« Pas moelleux mais confortable. »

Ichigo soupira et tenta une fois de plus de le repousser, surprit soudain par la force titanesque de son ami lorsqu'il était ivre. Il tenta une tactique différente :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

_Oh Ichi, j'ai eu une sale journée ! »

Ichigo roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

« Serre-moi encore un peu.

_Non, tu as besoin de dessoûler. Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas le sake.

_Je sais. »

La voix de Shinji avait subitement changé, devenant plus basse et emplit de tristesse. Il se recula un instant et regarda Ichigo avec un froncement de sourcils. Et sans réfléchir, il était loin de pouvoir le faire dans son état d'ailleurs, il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Le corps du rouquin demeura figé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais avant qu'il n'eut pu faire un geste, comme repousser le blond, celui-ci se rétracta précipitamment, ses yeux clos.

« J'vais vomir.

_Pas sur moi, connard ! »

Il parvint à peine à l'accompagner jusqu'aux toilettes avant que Shinji ne vide entièrement le contenu de son estomac. Il grimaça en entendant le son de ses haut-le-cœur, et retint ses longs cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce qu'il eut terminé. Toujours un peu échauffé par le baiser et la nausée abrupte, il tira le blond par les cheveux pour qu'il le suive dans la salle de bain, le poussant sous la douche et allumant l'eau; pleine puissance et froid glacial.

« Ah putain ! C'est trop froid !

_Je sais, baka. Supporte ça et dessoûle un peu. Je vais te faire des ramens. »

Shinji grogna et se laissa glisser le long des murs de sa douche. « J'te déteste. » Grommela-t-il tandis que le roux quittait la pièce.

Il prit un court instant pour rincer l'évier puis remplit un fait-tout d'eau avant de le placer sur une plaque chauffante. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bordel de l'embrasser comme ça ? Putain de connard ivre. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle de bain Shinji leva les yeux sur lui, paupières à moitié closes et ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

_Non. Ma tête va exploser, mais pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?

_Arrête de faire ta diva. » Marmonna-t-il en fermant l'eau et en l'aidant à se sécher et à enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé l'eau était en train de bouillir et était donc prête pour le paquet de nouilles. Ichigo ordonna à son ami de s'asseoir pendant qu'il lui préparait un bol. Il s'assit à son tour à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il eut tout mangé. Lorsque tout fut avalé, il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et ferma ses yeux, endormi presque instantanément.

Ichigo secoua la tête et attrapa la couverture sur le dossier du canapé, recouvrant son ami avant d'allumer le chauffage et de mettre le futon en place. Il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de dormir lui aussi, tant qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Shinji se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Il bougea et réalisa qu'il s'était attrapé la pire gueule de bois depuis qu'Ichigo avait fêté leur bac. Grognant en se tenant la tête, il fut surpris lorsqu'on lui jeta un verre d'eau en pleine figure. Il s'ébroua et leva les yeux sur un Ichigo ébouriffé, et tenta de se remémorer quand il était entré chez lui.

« T'as une tête de merde, lui fit remarquer le roux avant de replier le futon sur le sol.

_Je me sens comme une merde, marmonna le blond en sirotant un verre d'eau.

_Alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que c'est ton problème ou pas ? »

Shinji prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux :

« Je préfère pas ».

Bien sûr, comme s'il allait lui avouer que la raison pour laquelle il avait bu c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête la vue d'Ichigo en train d'embrasser et de faire une turlute à un homme. Et il était encore moins enclin à avouer comment son imagination s'était mis à spéculer ardemment sur son suçon, qu'il attribuait au même homme cela allait sans dire.

Ichigo sourcilla et se leva, élevant la voix tandis qu'il parlait pour résumer la situation au blond :

« Je suis venu ici en abandonnant mes révisions, pour te trouver totalement ivre, tu m'as embrassé, tu as vomi et t'es ensuite évanoui. Oh je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier tout ça, mon pote. »

Shinji leva vers lui des yeux ébahis :

« J't'ai embrassé ?

_Et puis tu as vomi juste après. Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre...

_Ouah ouah, attends. J't'ai embrassé ?!

_Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi de flipper à propos de ça ? »

Shinji grogna et s'adossa contre le canapé. Super, non seulement il lui avait donné un premier baiser en étant ivre, mais en plus il avait tout gâché en vomissant. Vraiment super.

« Bordel, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ici ou... »

A ce moment, le portable d'Ichigo se mit à sonner et il leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait maintenant ?

« Ouais ? Répondit-il sur un ton énervé.

_C'est comme ça que tu me réponds après que je t'ai laissé tranquille deux jours ? » Rétorqua une voix légèrement amusée.

Ichigo inspira profondément et tira sur le bout de son nez :

« Écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Fais-moi ce que tu voudras plus tard. Je rentre et je vais me coucher. Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et referma le portable d'un coup de main et attrapa sa veste, se dirigeant vers la porte. Shinji, qui n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui l'avait appelé, trouva finalement la force de dire quelque chose :

« Je t'ai vu, Ichigo ! »

Le rouquin stoppa ses pas, l'observant par dessus son épaule en plissant ses yeux :

« De quoi tu parles ? Vu faire quoi ? »

Shinji demeura immobile puis se mit à bouger d'un pas mal assuré en direction de l'orangé, pointant un doigt en plein milieu de la poitrine de son ami, avant de pouvoir faire sortir les mots de sa bouche :

« J't'ai vu dans cette ruelle en train de tailler une pipe à ce mec. Il... Bon sang, Ichi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Sa voix sembla s'étrangler dans sa gorge et il se recula sensiblement :

« S'faire payer pour un truc pareil... »

Ichigo resta sans voix. Shinji l'avait vu ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il l'ait vu. Impossible. Il secoua sa tête en niant l'évidence mais ne dit pas un mot, pivotant sur ses talons et franchissant la porte. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire ? _C'était pas moi, t'as rêvé_ ? Shinji était tellement à bout de nerfs qu'il en tremblait et Ichigo voulait vraiment le soulager mais il ignorait comment. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment arranger les choses ni même par où commencer. Il comprit alors qu'il n'était pas la seule personne à se sentir mal dans cette pièce.

« Je..., commença-t-il incapable de terminer.

_Quand ? Demanda Shinji en levant le visage dans sa direction, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens. Ça a commencé quand ?

_La veille du jour où tu m'as montré les strings que ta mère avait fait. » Marmonna-t-il, sa tête se baissant sous le poids de la honte.

Pourquoi prenait-il seulement la peine de lui répondre, en fait ?

« Et ce mec, c'est celui qui t'appelle tout le temps ? »

Lorsqu'Ichigo acquiesça d'un coup de tête, Shinji secoua la sienne et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Se sentant bien plus honteux avec la réponse qu'il allait donner, sa voix se révéla encore plus faible que le murmure de Shinji :

« Il paye les factures d'hôpital de Yuzu. »

Le blond secoua la tête à nouveau et la prit entre ses paumes de main. C'était complètement improbable cette histoire, et tellement plus encore que la seule chose qu'il put faire à cet instant fut échapper un rire. Au premier son d'un ricanement amusé, Ichigo l'observa avec un froncement de sourcils :

« C'est pas très drôle. T'es toujours bourré ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix quelque peu emplie d'émotion.

_T'as raison, c'est pas drôle, répondit-il en séchant une larme puis en se levant. C'est pas du tout, du tout drôle. »

Sans prévenir, son poing vint s'écraser dans le menton d'Ichigo. La tête du rouquin fut balancée en arrière, sous le choc, et il heurta la porte et tomba dans un bruit sourd, bâtant des paupières.

« Espèce de taré ! Hurla Shinji en lui sautant dessus, abattant à nouveau son poing sur lui. Comment ? Comment t'as pu penser que ça s'rait une putain d'bonne idée ? »

Ichigo leva les mains pour tenter de se défendre et ainsi éviter quelques coups de poing qui déferlaient sur lui comme des vagues.

« Est-ce que t'as au moins pensé à c'qu'elle penserait d'ça?

_Non, j'y ai pas pensé, je devais me décider vite. Putain arrête de me frapper!

_Si t'avais autant b'soin d'argent t'aurais dû m'en parler !

_Et ? T'as encore moins sur ton compte en banque que moi ! » S'écria Ichigo en retour.

Il se débrouilla pour attraper les mains de Shinji et les força à rester plaquées au sol, obligeant ainsi le blond à s'affaler sur sa poitrine. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés par l'effort. Shinji soupira et bougea pour placer sa tête sur l'épaule du roux, sa gueule de bois lui tournant la tête.

« J'comprends pas, Ichi. T'es même pas gay.

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, et pour tout dire je capte pas tout moi-même, mais... Je sais pas. La perspective d'être payé pour tout..., dit-il en desserrant sa poigne autour des mains de Shinji. Peu importe, je ne peux plus arrêter ça. Il est taré... Si je renonce... »

Il n'aurait pu en donner la moindre preuve mais il était certain que Grimmjow était Yakuza. Quel genre d'homme menacerait de noyer quelqu'un au fin fond de la baie de Tokyo avec une telle voix autoritaire ?

Shinji se releva :

« Il t'a menacé ?

_Eh bien... Oui, répondit-il en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Tu aurais vraiment cru que j'étais capable de ça... tu sais, je suis obligé. Et puis... dans la ruelle..., reprit-il en soupirant. Je suis coincé.

_T'as l'air tellement... à l'aise avec tout ça. »

Ichigo inspira profondément et repoussa Shinji afin de se débarrasser de lui et de pouvoir s'asseoir.

« Ce n'est pas question d'être à l'aise avec ou non. Pardonne-moi mais, pour une fois j'ai choisi la facilité. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, c'est pour Yuzu et cette opération chirurgicale. »

Il stoppa un instant et soupira, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux :

« Et puis... » Reprit-il avant de s'arrêter soudainement à nouveau, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Et puis...? Répéta Shinji.

_Rien. J'suis trop fatigué. Écoute, Shin, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu te feras du soucis de toute manière, mais s'il te plait t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien, j'irai bien, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

_Baka, tu sais que je vais me faire un sang d'encre, murmura le blond dans un souffle tandis que Kurosaki se relevait.

_Je sais. Je vais rentrer maintenant et tenter de faire disparaître ce nouvel hématome, venant de toi cette fois-ci. Tu vas me promettre que tu ne boiras pas plus, d'accord ? »

Shinji pouffa et croisa ses mains :

« Et toi tu vas me promettre...

_Shin ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel :

« D'accord. »

Dans un soupir Ichigo prit en mains la poignée de la porte :

« A demain.

_Ouais, c'est ça. » Répondit Shinji, maussade.

Dès que la porte fut refermée il baissa la tête entre ses genoux et resta là, à s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Ichigo n'avait pas du tout réussi à le faire se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux.

* * *

Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, et son cœur aussi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de pire aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'il approchait de son appartement, il vit la BMW flambant neuve noire qui attendait devant l'immeuble. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Oh, super. Ça. Dans un pas lourd, il monta les marches et trouva sa porte, presque sans surprise, ouverte. Grimmjow était adossé contre le mur à côté de la cuisine, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Ichigo prit la parole :

« Ne commence pas. J'ai eu une putain de mauvaise journée, j'me sens comme une merde, mon visage me fait mal, ma tête me fait mal et maintenant mon meilleur ami sait ce qui se passe entre nous. Si tu veux me tuer pour en avoir parler fais-le vite parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me cacher dans un trou et d'y mourir de toute façon. »

Il n'attendit pas que Grimmjow, dont les yeux ébahis reflétaient la surprise, ne réponde et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur le lit. Bien entendu, Jaggerjack était énervé qu'il lui parle sur ce ton, surpris et agacé, mais entendre ce ton défaitiste sortir du jeune homme qu'il avait toujours connu si vivant et joyeux le fit sourciller. Il le suivit dans le couloir et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, ses bras croisés.

« Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il, espérant un peu qu'il ne l'écoute.

_J'veux pas. » Répondit-il d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller planté sur sa tête.

Roulant des yeux, Grimmjow prit place au bout du lit et attrapa l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme, l'obligeant ainsi à rouler sur lui-même puis à s'asseoir. Ichigo lui lança un regard meurtrier, sa mâchoire commençait à enfler et l'hématome devenait de plus en plus foncé là où Shinji l'avait frappé. Grimmjow observa la blessure de travers et tendit sa main pour la toucher avant de replier ses doigts pour former un poing. Personne n'avait le droit d'abimer ce qui était sien ! Il plaça sa main sur le torse du jeune homme et le repoussa durement sur le lit, se penchant sur sa bouche pour lui voler un baiser brutal.

Ichigo se dégagea et lui lança un nouveau regard noir :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_La ferme. On sait tous les deux que j'm'en tape d'te forcer si j'le dois. Profites-en. » Répliqua Grimmjow d'une voix plus grave, retournant à la bouche sensuelle qui n'attendait que lui.

Ichigo tenta sans conviction de se dégager avant que sa main n'agrippe ses cheveux bleus. Très bien, si ça devait se passer comme ça il allait en profiter pour se débarrasser de toute sa frustration ici et maintenant. Il enroula sa jambe autour de la taille de Grimmjow, échangeant leurs positions et tirant sur sa veste, pour la jeter de côté avant de se débarrasser rapidement de son tee-shirt. Grimmjow eut un sourire satisfait tandis que les doigts d'Ichigo se pressaient de retirer les boutons de sa chemise, la lui retirant et la jetant au-dessus de la pile de vêtements grandissante. Il se pencha et mordit dans l'épaule de Jaggerjack, traçant de sa langue sa clavicule et jusqu'à son torse sur l'un de ses tétons. Il en captura un entre ses dents et tira dessus quelques fois avant de le mordiller durement et de lui donner quelques coups de langue. Grimmjow mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure et laissa ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites avant de les fermer, en même temps la langue brûlante d'Ichigo traçait un chemin habile jusqu'à l'autre téton, lui réservant le même traitement.

Des mains fiévreuses se portèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon, la retirant des passants pour l'envoyer valser dans un coup de poignet. Grimmjow n'était pas le genre à n'être que spectateur, il s'attaqua au bouton du jean d'Ichigo, révélant bientôt le boxer noir serré en dessous. S'asseyant sur ses talons, le roux se débarrassa de son pantalon, Grimmjow en fit de même avec le sien avant que leurs langues ne s'enroulent à nouveau dans une bataille féroce. Les mains du roux plongèrent à nouveau dans les cheveux bleus, son corps grimpa sur le sien jusqu'à ses genoux où il pressa l'une contre l'autre leurs érections envieuses.

« Impatient, hein? Ricana Grimmjow en reprenant sa respiration.

_La ferme. » Soupira Ichigo tandis qu'il cherchait activement le membre de Grimmjow sous son boxer.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si colérique, si frustré et il était déterminé à se débarrasser de ces sentiments de n'importe quelle manière. Et si cela impliquait une bonne baise avec l'homme qui était la cause de plus de la moitié de ses frustrations alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Cherchant de la main la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait oublié de ranger la dernière fois que Grimmjow était venu, il arracha en même temps les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait sur le dos et versa une quantité généreuse de produit dans sa main, la dirigeant derrière lui afin de glisser un doigt en lui. Son dos s'arqua à l'intrusion et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié. Grimmjow, ravi, l'observait se préparer lui-même, incapable de détourner ses yeux de la scène érotique qui se déroulait devant lui. S'il n'avait pas été déjà aussi dur que le fer il l'aurait été après avoir vu ce visage, ce dos arqué et ces doigts qui s'évertuaient à écarter ce petit trou serré.

« Putain » Murmura-t-il, traçant de ses mains le torse d'Ichigo et s'arrêtant pour jouer avec ses tétons.

Ichigo mordilla sa lèvre et poussa un gémissement, retirant sa main d'entre ses fesses afin de dévêtir Grimmjow de ses derniers bouts de tissus, tirant sur le vêtement d'un coup sec. Le bleuté étira un sourire pervers et s'allongea, pinçant ses lèvres alors qu'Ichigo escaladait son corps et chevauchait ses hanches, écrasant dans un geste brusque ses fesses contre son membre palpitant. L'orangé haletait mais n'était pas prêt à s'arrêter là, soulevant ses hanches et cherchant à l'aveugle dans son dos pour se saisir du sexe de son amant et le placer à son entrée. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de laisser retomber son bassin, l'acceptant ainsi en lui de toute sa longueur, dans un mouvement rapide.

« Putain !

_Merde ! »

Ils crièrent au même moment, Ichigo ne se donna guère le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion avant de s'élever et de retomber à nouveau; encore et encore. Grimmjow attrapa ses hanches pour stabiliser le rythme, surpris de ne pas encore avoir joui. Les sons de plaisir et de légère frustration qui sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme le faisait gémir et il tendit la main pour attirer à lui cette bouche désirable, entremêlant leurs langues, afin de gouter à son désir. Il voulait plus de friction, plus de contrôle, alors il le renversa et aplati le rouquin contre le matelas. Il se saisit de ses jambes et les écarta pour qu'elles reposent sur ses épaules, de cette façon il pouvait plonger en profondeur à l'intérieure de la cavité étroite. Ichigo poussa un cri et arracha entre ses doigts les draps du lit, soulevant ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de chaque mouvement de son partenaire. Dans un grognement animal, Ichigo laissa l'orgasme le gagner arrachant à Grimmjow une réaction de sympathie : il se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le torse du jeune homme, ses hanches se mouvant encore dans une parodie léthargique du rythme qui était le leur juste avant. Il joignit ses mains pour cueillir le visage du roux et embrassa ses lèvres doucement, puis il enterra sa tête dans son cou, reprenant son souffle.

« On s'sent mieux ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ichigo acquiesça, tant essoufflé qu'il ne pouvait former un mot. Ses bras entourèrent le corps à côté de lui et il le serra fort avant de relâcher son étreinte. Grimmjow comprit avec un sourire que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Puis réalisant un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps – aussi loin que pouvait remonter sa mémoire – il roula près de lui et attira Ichigo plus près, laissant son propre esprit s'enfoncer dans le sommeil.


	8. Chapitre 8

**- ****Strawberry Bad Boy**** -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url données ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les liens sur les fics )_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

_**Warnings**__** : Lemon !  
**_

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il avait bien pu rêver, mais il se réveilla soudainement l'espace devant lui emplit de flammes. Littéralement. Entouré par un mur de flammes, la fumée l'étouffant, son corps eut un sursaut, puis un second, avant qu'il ne se retrouve assit tout à coup dans le lit en criant : « Au feu ! »

Grimmjow lui jeta un œil curieux et secoua la tête :

« Est-ce que tu te réveilles toujours comme ça ? »

Ichigo, qui n'était qu'à moitié conscient qu'il était éveillé, cligna des yeux en le regardant avant de réaliser d'où venait la fumée qu'il avait sentit. Il lança un regard assassin à l'homme étendu dans son lit puis arracha la cigarette de sa main :

« Fais pas ça ici ! Ça pue !

_J'fume toujours après une bonne baise. Redonne ça. » Dit-il, bien qu'il ne fit aucun geste pour la reprendre. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de s'immobiliser au ton autoritaire.

« Non. Ça empeste dans toute la pièce.

_Et alors ? »

Ichigo grogna puis roula des yeux avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il y jeta la cigarette dans les toilettes avec un sourire satisfait. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Grimmjow était assis en face de la fenêtre maintenant grande ouverte les rideaux écartés, une nouvelle cigarette pas encore allumée entre les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mes voisins vont te voir.

_Tch. Il est onze heures du soir, j'doute que tes voisins soient à leur fenêtre à cette heure. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de toute façon, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

_Et il fait froid, ferme la fenêtre, grogna le rouquin en retour.

_On f'rait pas son p'tit chef ces derniers temps ? Allume le radiateur.

_Mon radiateur est cassé. Ferme la fenêtre. S'il te plait ? » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et referma la fenêtre, il se redressa et laissa tomber à terre le drap qui jusqu'à présent recouvrait la nudité du bas de son corps. Ichigo en rougit, réalisant bien tardivement qu'il était également complètement nu.

« J'ai la dalle. T'as quoi à manger dans ce trou ?

_Appelle pas mon appart un trou. Et mets un truc sur tes fesses ! »

Grimmjow ricana par dessus son épaule et laissa ses yeux caresser le corps d'Ichigo :

« Je le ferai quand tu le feras. »

Il ricana face au regard nerveux qu'il lui retourna, et se dirigea l'air hautain dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo, ronchonnant en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à manger. Il attrapa une orange dans la panière à fruit sur le comptoir et commença à l'éplucher lorsqu'Ichigo, tout juste couvert par un slip noir étriqué, arriva derrière lui. Pour la première fois il remarqua le large tatouage stylisé en forme de « six » dans le bas du dos de Grimmjow. Le bleuté remarqua l'attention qu'il lui portait et lâcha un petit rire.

« Pas mal, hein ? » Demanda-t-il pour l'agacer, en gigotant ses fesses nues .

Ichigo rougit à nouveau, il détestait le fait qu'il soit aussi simple de le faire rougir.

« Ce tatouage...

_Ah ça. » Se contenta-t-il de dire avec un hochement de tête.

Ichigo désirait ardemment lui demander s'il signifiait quelque chose, mais les évènements de la veille commençaient à ressurgir dans son esprit. Ce qu'il s'était passé chez Shinji lui revint en mémoire, chaque détail de leur altercation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait frappé. La dernière fois que Shinji avait fait ça, ils avaient fini tous les deux avec un bras cassé et des hématomes par dizaine. Mais à côté de cela, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui avait presque passé ses lèvres. Il rougit et posa une main sur sa hanche tandis qu'il se rappelait très clairement avoir voulu dire : « et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je détestais ça. » A la pensée de ce que précisément il ne détestait pas tant que ça, il grogna silencieusement et tourna les talons, s'obligeant à penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Alors, est-ce que ça a une signification quelconque ? »

Grimmjow plaça le dernier quart de l'orange dans sa bouche, haussant ses sourcils devant la longueur du silence d'Ichigo puis il haussa les épaules.

« Indiscrétion juvénile ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel :

« Peu importe. Ne me dis pas. J'essayais juste de faire la conversation, rien de plus. »

Ça l'agaçait que Grimmjow semble en savoir tant sur lui mais que lui ne sache rien du tout de lui, autre que le fait qu'il dirigeait une affaire très juteuse.

« Laisse-moi fumer et j'te dirai. » Proposa-t-il, principalement parce qu'il voulait fumer.

Ichigo soupira et abaissa ses épaules. Il voulait vraiment savoir quelque chose.

« Par la fenêtre. »

Dans un très large sourire, une chose à laquelle Ichigo commençait à devenir de plus en plus habitué, il se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, et l'air froid se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur. Le plus jeune frissonna et observa Grimmjow allumer une cigarette, en se demandant d'où il avait bien pu sortir son briquet.

« Ça signifie Quartier six. Tous les membres devaient se faire tatouer ça une fois qu'ils étaient complètement initiés.

_T'étais dans un gang ? »

Grimmjow ricana :

« Et ça te surprend ? »

Le roux secoua la tête.

« Quand tu vis dans la rue, les gangs deviennent un peu de la famille, je crois, dit-il en sourcillant face à sa cigarette tout en s'adossant contre le mur.

_Alors, c'est tout ? » S'empressa de répondre Ichigo, espérant obtenir un peu plus.

Avec un grognement, Grimmjow se détourna de la fenêtre et l'observa :

« T'as seulement demandé pour le tatouage, Strawberry. T'as pas demandé l'histoire de ma vie. »

Ichigo croisa ses bras et le fusilla du regard tandis que le bleuté s'en amusait.

« Viens là.

_Non, il fait trop froid là.

_C'est pour ça que j'ai dit viens là. Réchauffe-moi un peu pendant que je finis. Peut-être que je rendrais ça agréable pour toi. »

Même s'il détestait la facilité avec laquelle il obtenait ces choses de lui, il avala la petite distance qui le séparait de Grimmjow. Ce dernier étira un sourire et glissa un doigt sous l'élastique des sous-vêtements qu'Ichigo portaient, l'attirant à lui.

« C'est pas des dessous de meuf ?

_Non, ça s'appelle un slip.

_Peu importe, ça ressemble à une culotte de meuf. »

Quand Ichigo tenta de se soustraire à sa main, Grimmjow l'attrapa par la hanche et l'obligea à se coller à lui.

« J'croyais t'avoir dit d'me réchauffer. » Murmura-t-il la voix basse.

Ichigo en frissonna et cela n'eut rien à voir avec la fenêtre ouverte et le froid qui s'y engouffrait.

Ils restèrent ainsi tandis que Grimmjow terminait sa cigarette, l'éjectant par la fenêtre grande ouverte et rapprochant Ichigo contre lui en une étroite étreinte. Il se sentait confus, face à son irrésistible envie de serrer le jeune homme, mais il avait froid donc ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ichigo, cependant, n'était pas très à l'aise entre ses bras, reposant contre lui tout en soupirant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il admette qu'il se sentait bien, serré comme ça entre ses bras forts.

« Alors...

_Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive avec toutes ces questions ? T'es ma p'tite amie ou quoi ? T'essayes d'me dire qu'tu m'aimes bien ?

_J'ai pas dit ça ! »

Il lui lança un regard mauvais, désireux de bien mettre en avant le fait qu'il n'avait fait que poser quelques questions de plus, mais cela ne fit que ricaner Grimmjow.

« J'ai bien dit que j'rendrais ça agréable mais j'ai pas dit comment. »

Ichigo se recula autant qu'il le put, retenu entre ses bras, ce qui fut à peine quelques centimètres au vue de la tenaille dans laquelle le retenait le bleuté pour se réchauffer.

« Mais... »

Il fut instantanément réduit au silence lorsque la main de Grimmjow attrapa son visage et le rapprocha pour lui donner un baiser. Il était différent de tous les autres baisers qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'à présent, ses douces lèvres glissèrent délicatement sur les siennes et n'avaient rien de pressant ni d'envieux. Ichigo résista au début, gardant une bonne distance entre leurs corps autant que possible. Mais il ne fallut guère de temps avant qu'il ne se colle contre lui, appuyant leurs torses chauds l'un contre l'autre, ses lèvres insistantes, sa langue s'engageant hors de sa bouche pour titiller celle qui se trouvait à sa portée. Grimmjow étira un petit sourire en laissant à Ichigo l'initiative d'un baiser plus profond, plus envieux, sa langue accompagnant la sienne en dehors de sa bouche. Ichigo gémit quand il pencha sa tête et renforça sa poigne autour de ses hanches minces. Quand il sentit l'érection du rouquin grandir un peu plus, il se recula et sourit :

« Merci, j'suis bien réchauffé maintenant » Dit-il en repoussant Ichigo, puis il ferma la fenêtre et traversa la chambre pour atteindre ses vêtements.

Kurosaki l'observa en sourcillant, se retrouvant comme un idiot avec son érection dont personne ne s'occuperait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, avant de le suivre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_J'rentre. J'pourrais pas encore t'supporter crier un truc stupide le matin et gâcher ma journée.

_Mais...

_Qu'est-ce qui y'a, Strawberry ? J'vais t'manquer.

_Non ! »

Grimmjow eut un rire pendant qu'il enfilait son boxer.

« Je vois. T'en veux plus, hein ? »

Quand Ichigo se mit à rougir et croisa ses bras sur son torse, il ricana d'autant plus et continua à s'habiller.

« Tu vas devoir attendre d'main. J'ai une réunion tôt alors j'ai b'soin d'avoir un peu d'sommeil, expliqua-t-il en passant son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et en fermant sa braguette.

_Mais... »

Tout à coup, Ichigo se retrouva coincé contre le mur, une paire de lèvres avides pressant les siennes dans une bien plus délicieuse activité que celle de parler. Il n'avait même pas vu Grimmjow bouger.

Le baiser ne fit rien pour calmer la pression qui continuait à étouffer son entrejambe, mais quand sa main chaude s'insinua entre ses vêtements et sa peau son souffle se coupa un instant et il recula sa bouche :

« Quoi...? »

Grimmjow ne le laissa dire rien d'autre, et l'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue explorant encore et encore chaque parcelle de sa bouche, tandis que sa main s'activait sur son membre maintenant durcit sous le boxer du roux. Alors que sa main bougeait de haut en bas sur son érection, son pouce décrivait des cercles autour de la petite fente en son sommet. Le souffle d'Ichigo s'échappait en cri rauque et sa tête tomba en arrière, laissant Grimmjow attaquer son cou de ses dents. Il lui sembla que quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées quand il eut un gémissement étouffé et qu'il jouit, ses genoux tremblant et ses yeux à moitié fermés. Grimmjow lui donna un dernier baiser et le reconduisit jusqu'au lit pour s'asseoir.

« Faudrait mieux que tu t'changes avant d'dormir, lui conseilla-t-il en attrapant un tee-shirt propre qui trainait pour essuyer sa main souillée, puis il le jeta dans un coin. Oh, et j'espère bien avoir cette surprise demain qu'tu comptes m'faire en compensation de ces quelques jours d'absence.

_Qu... oh. Euh, je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour préparer ça. »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil:

« Oh vraiment. »

Ichigo lui sourit, son orgasme embuant son cerveau et déliant sa langue :

« Oui. J'ai besoin de me procurer quelques trucs et puis de m'exercer. »

Grimmjow laissa un sourire sadique étirer son visage avant de se redresser et de prendre sa veste sur la table de nuit.

« D'accord. J'te vois plus tard demain.

Ichigo bâilla :

« Ouais. »

Lâchant un nouveau rire, Grimmjow s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ichigo savait qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose mais le matelas avait l'air bien confortable tout à coup. Il se pelotonna sous la couette et ferma les yeux et le sommeil le gagna immédiatement.

* * *

Il était pratiquement prêt à quitter son appartement le matin suivant, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il sourcilla puis alla ouvrir :

« Je suis venu pour réparer le chauffage, expliqua un petit homme en bleu de travail, bien trop souriant pour le mauvais temps qu'il faisait.

_Oh Ok. »

Ichigo le laissa entrer en pensant que sa propriétaire avait enfin décider de faire quelque chose à propos du chauffage, puis il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

Il était enfin prêt à partir avant que l'homme n'ait terminé son travail, et il prit le temps de l'observer avec attention :

« Je dois partir. Pourriez-vous, ah, refermer la porte derrière vous quand vous aurez terminé ?

_No soucis, chef. » Lui répondit-il avec un salut.

Ichigo secoua la tête; on ne l'avait jamais appelé « chef » avant.

Les cours passèrent assez vite, l'annonce de la venue des partiels du mi-semestre l'apeura quelque peu mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus prêt qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dès qu'il fut sorti de cours, il jeta un œil à son portable, il espérait un appel de Z à propos du club. Mais il n'avait aucun appel manqué. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il tourna au coin du mur de l'enceinte de la fac et s'immobilisa tout à coup, comme figé. Shinji se trouvait là, adossé à ce mur, attendant après lui. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que le blond ne fourre ses mains dans ses poches et ne se dirige vers lui, la tête basse et une capuche la recouvrant. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le roux lui adressa un regard timide.

« Salut.

_Salut. »

Shinji mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure un instant avant de soupirer :

« Écoute, je suis désolé à propos de la nuit dernière. A propos de tout. »

Ichigo acquiesça, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour s'excuser lui aussi. Ça faisait un long moment que les choses n'avaient pas été aussi bizarres entre eux. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis commença à marcher, dépassant Shinji de cinq bons mètres avant de lui lancer un regard par-dessus l'épaule :

« Tu viens avec moi ? Ou tu comptes rester planté là avec ce temps pourri toute la journée ? »

Shinji étira un sourire léger et se précipita à ses côtés. Ils parcourent presque la totalité du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement d'Ichigo en silence, aucun d'eux ne savait comment entamer la conversation, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« T'as eu des nouvelles de Z ? Demanda finalement Ichigo.

_Oh ouais. J'crois que le problème est pas résolu. Il a dit d'attendre encore un jour ou un truc du genre. J'l'ai appelé pour le faire chier un peu trop tôt et il était plutôt énervé alors... »

Ichigo eut un rire :

« Cool. Tu peux m'aider à réviser alors. »

Le blond échappa un grognement et ils ricanèrent tous les deux, tout en marchant jusqu'à chez Ichigo en échangeant des bribes de conversations, le roux s'attardant sur son week-end avec ses sœurs. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Ichigo soupira et se glissa hors de son manteau, la pièce était bien trop chaude pour qu'il le garde une seconde de plus.

« Wouah, t'as fait réparer le chauffage ? Demanda Shinji, retirant lui aussi sa veste.

_Ouais. Je crois que ma proprio a enfin cédé et a appelé le réparateur. Il est venu juste avant que je parte en cours. »

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, Ichigo obligea Shinji à l'aider pour son vocabulaire à l'aide de fiches qu'il s'était faites. Le blond se plaignit bientôt de maux de tête et ils arrêtèrent pour se commander à manger. Après que la pizza n'eut été livrée, Ichigo aborda un sujet qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entamer mais il savait que Shinji était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

« Dis, euh... Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour un autre truc.

_Quel autre truc ?

_Bin, tu vois, j'ai ce... ce truc que je dois faire et que je n'ai jamais fait avant. »

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel et lui ordonna d'être un peu plus clair. Tandis qu'Ichigo lui exposait ses intentions, un léger froncement de sourcils commença à se former sur son visage mais il ne dit rien. Il savait d'où venait cette idée, ou plutôt à qui elle était destinée, et ça ne lui plaisait guère. Cependant il n'avait pas envie de se disputer à nouveau sur ce sujet. Mais il se devait, néanmoins, de dire quelque chose :

« Ichi, à propos d'ce type. T'es sûr que c'est un mec bien ? »

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

« Probablement pas. Mais... »

Il stoppa sa phrase en essayant de trouver les bons mots.

« Tu l'aimes bien ? Déblatéra Shinji, sans vraiment être certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

_Je... je sais pas si on peut appeler ça « aimer bien »..., répondit-il alors que l'autre étirait une grimace. Je sais pas. C'est trop... bizarre. » Ajouta-t-il en secouant sa main dans le vide.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, Ichigo pensait à cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec Grimmjow la nuit dernière quand il lui avait posé la même question sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tout du moins il pensait que c'était une plaisanterie. Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur ses sentiments maintenant. Dans un soupir, Shinji se leva et attrapa sa veste :

« Eh bien, y'a une boutique à Nicho qui vend des trucs qui pourraient t'intéresser. Allons-y avant qu'ça ferme.

_Ouais. »

Ichigo sauta sur ses pieds, et le suivit jusqu'au fameux magasin, en posant une foule de questions sur le chemin. Maintenant qu'il avait craché le morceau, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire même s'il savait pertinemment que ça ennuyait Shinji de l'aider.

« Si tu veux tellement savoir, pourquoi tu d'mandes pas à Yumi ? Il te f'ra un cours rapide si tu lui d'mandes gentiment.

_Nan, je pense qu'il est un en colère pour ce week-end. Il avait l'air énervé quand il m'a appelé. »

Shinji s'empourpra à ces mots tandis qu'ils entraient dans la boutique pour adultes. Et ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de se mettre à rougir, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû avec toutes les choses qu'il avait déjà vues au club. Shinji se dirigea tout droit jusqu'au rayon « soumission » et lui désigna une paire de menottes en cuir :

« Celles-là sont bien, et elles ne font pas mal même si tu tires fort dessus. Pas de marques non plus.

_Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu sais tout ça. »

Shinji lui lança un sourire narquois :

« Nous avons tous nos petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Après une heure de shopping et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le propriétaire, ils retournèrent jusqu'à l'appartement d'Ichigo, leurs achats dans une main et une bière dans l'autre. A mi-chemin, le portable d'Ichigo se mit à sonner :

« Yo Strawberry, j'ai entendu dire qu'tu bossais pas ce soir.

_Ouais, répondit Ichigo, se demandant comment il pouvait toujours tout savoir. J'avais l'intention d'étudier un peu.

_Oh, dommage. J'viens te chercher dans quelques instants. »

Avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu répliquer, Grimmjow avait raccroché et il soupira, rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

« C'est... ton mec ? »

L'utilisation du titre fit rire Ichigo, mais il acquiesça :

« Il arrive pour me prendre dans pas longtemps, alors si tu veux je peux te raccompagner chez toi.

_Nan, p'tet' que j'devrais le rencontrer.

_Ça va pas ! Ça... ça serait trop... tu...

_T'veux pas que j'rencontre le mec que tu baises mais tu m'emmènes faire du shopping pour lui ? »

Ichigo soupira. Cette rencontre ne sentait pas bon...

« J'peux toujours pas croire que tu baises un mec. C'est tellement pas toi.

_Ouais, parce qu'avant je me tapais tout un tas de filles peut-être ? » Jeta-t-il en réponse sur un ton sarcastique, amenant Shinji à rire.

Comme il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait, Ichigo lança une nouvelle bière en direction de son ami et s'en ouvrit une aussi, descendant la moitié de sa canette avant que Shinji n'ait pu tremper les lèvres dans la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si les deux hommes se rencontraient. Shinji était assez grande gueule pour se faire frapper et Grimmjow serait plus qu'heureux de lui refaire le portrait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et fut surpris de constater qu'il était presque huit heures. Mais sa surprise se figea quand on frappa à sa porte. Shinji sauta sur ses pieds, poussant le roux de côté pour être le premier à atteindre la porte. Grimmjow n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde surpris par la présence de Shinji mais le blond lui, en eut le bec cloué. La première et dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce type ils se trouvaient dans une impasse sombre, la nuit. Et il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était bel homme.

« Alors, t'es l'gamin qui fait chier ma p'tite fraise. »

Shinji ricana et posa un main sur sa hanche :

« Alors, t'es le trou duc' qui force mon meilleur ami à baiser pour de l'argent. »

Ichigo retint son souffle lorsque Grimmjow ricana à son tour :

« C'est moi.

_Putain Shinji, pas si fort ! Tout l'immeuble va t'entendre. »

Grimmjow s'invita à l'intérieur et referma la porte, adressant un sourire sadique à Shinji. Le silence ne faisait que grimper la nervosité d'Ichigo :

« C'est pas du tout bizarre ni rien, grogna-t-il. On y va ? »

Il n'était pas pressé, mais rester planté là avec ces deux individus, qui dans d'autres circonstances seraient en train de s'étrangler, risquait bien de faire exploser l'atmosphère en moins de deux. Grimmjow lui lança un sourire carnassier et acquiesça :

« Ouais, allons-y. »

Shinji ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il n'ait pris sa veste pour en faire de même et il observa les deux autres se diriger vers la porte. Il remarqua qu'Ichigo avait l'air bien plus à l'aise avec ce type qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Tandis qu'ils sortaient, Ichigo se tourna vers son ami et mordit sa lèvre :

« Euh... Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à parler à Yumi demain ? Je ne sais pas très bien comment lui demander. »

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel puis acquiesça, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête :

« Ouais. On s'voit après tes cours. »

Ils se séparèrent, Ichigo et Grimmjow montant dans la grande voiture et Shinji prenant le chemin de chez lui par le trottoir. Il se retourna brièvement et les observa un instant, Grimmjow souriant et Ichigo se glissant dans la voiture. Peut-être y avait-il plus qu'une simple « relation » entre eux, contrairement à ce que pensait Ichigo.

* * *

Forcer Yumi à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie, était aussi compliqué que couper de la glace avec une fourchette. Ichigo et Shinji le contactèrent, pour lui offrir un déjeuner et ainsi avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer. Ichigo ne perdit pas de temps pour aborder le sujet qu'il avait en tête. Yumi refusa rapidement tout d'abord, expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse lui apprendre quelque chose d'aussi compliqué en une journée.

« Je n'ai besoin que d'un simple coup de main. Comme, peut-être que je pourrais me contenter de te regarder le faire et, je sais pas, prendre des notes ? »

Yumi fronça les sourcils :

« Tu sonnes comme un étudiant, fit-il remarquer ce qui fit sourciller Ichigo, puis il soupira. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_Eh bien, je pensais payer ta prochaine manucure peut-être, ou n'importe. »

Yumi éclata de rire :

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien ce genre de chose coûte ? Demanda-t-il, Ichigo lui lançant un regard vide. Ok. D'accord. Je te ferai un cours, mais un seul. Et ça te coûtera dix mille yens. »

Les yeux se Shinji lui sortirent de la tête en entendant le prix :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu donnes comme putain d'cours pour ce prix ?

_Le meilleur, répondit Yumi d'un air hautain.

_C'est bon, Shin. Merci, Yumi. Est-ce qu'on peut le faire ce soir ? »

* * *

Après avoir observé la prestation de Yumi, Ichigo n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Il n'avait guère le choix maintenant, pensa-t-il en montant dans l'ascenseur qui menait aux appartements de Grimmjow, un sac pendant à son épaule. Il était plutôt content d'y monter seul, il était plus simple de calmer ses nerfs et de réunir son courage avant de voir Mr Jaggerjack en personne. Même s'il avait descendu deux bières avant de venir, il était toujours très nerveux. Il était encore incertain de la manière dont il allait procéder, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Grimmjow beugla l'ordre d'entrer et Ichigo béit, refermant la porte derrière lui et détaillant la pièce du regard. Grimmjow était à côté de la fenêtre, au téléphone et il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Oui, je sais ça mais ça veut pas dire que tout va s'passer comme prévu, dit-il avant de marquer une pause et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Parce qu'on a une colonie d'imbéciles qui travaillent pour nous... J'suis pas l'seul qui engage ces abrutis ! Tu m'demandes de leur donner une chance et c'est c'que j'fais. Et ils plantent tout... J'en ai conscience mais j'aime pas qu'on s'foute de moi comme ça... D'accord... D'accord. Alors j'vais commencer à en chercher d'autres pour les remplacer tout d'suite. Non... Non, c'est juste... Oui, je m'excuse mais... Ouais. Demain. J'ai compris. »

Sans dire un au revoir, il raccrocha et ne put résister à l'envie de balancer son téléphone par la fenêtre.

Son souffle plus court que jamais, il se tourna pour lancer un froncement de sourcils vers le jeune homme :

« Le sac c'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sa colère visiblement non dissipée.

_J'ai amené quelques trucs. »

Il agissait avec bien plus de confiance qu'il ne l'aurait cru, se dirigeant vers Grimmjow, laissant tomber le sac sur le chemin. Puis, ses mains se placèrent immédiatement dans ses courts cheveux bleu, et il le conduisit dans un baiser sauvage. Grimmjow réagit immédiatement, enfermant étroitement les hanches du roux dans ses mains afin de l'attirer plus près. Ichigo coupa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, et pensa que c'était le moment opportun pour mettre son plan à exécution.

« Tu as une chaise costaud ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

_T'veux baiser sur une chaise ? » Demanda le bleuté avec un ricanement.

Ichigo ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais laissa un petit sourire agrémenter son rougissement. Cette expression amena l'homme à rire, et il s'empressa d'amener une chaise en bois robuste au milieu de la pièce. Pensant, à bien, qu'ils allaient certainement commencer les préliminaires, il déboutonna sa chemise mais fut stoppé par Ichigo :

« Pas tout de suite. »

La main qui avait arrêté Grimmjow dans son geste poussa le bleuté en arrière, sur la chaise, afin qu'il puisse le chevaucher. Ses lèvres caressèrent doucement son cou, sa langue ne touchant qu'à peine sa peau tandis qu'il amenait les poignets de Grimmjow derrière le dossier. Celui-ci ne se rendit compte de rien avant de sentir le froid du métal enserrer ses poignets et les retenir. Lorsqu'Ichigo se recula, le bleuté l'observait avec un regard incrédule.

« C'est quoi c'bordel ?

_Pas le droit d'utiliser tes mains. » Répondit Ichigo avant de se relever pour préparer quelques petites choses.

Énervé mais intrigué, Grimmjow retint sa langue. Ichigo attrapa son iPod dans son sac, en même temps que les enceintes qui allaient avec, et plaça le tout sur le bar. Il l'alluma et fit défiler les chansons avant de s'arrêter sur celle qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser. Il inspira profondément et retourna jusqu'à son sac d'où il sortit le dernier élément. Son masque. Il se tourna vers Grimmjow qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds, et lui lança un sourire en coin en plaçant le masque sur ses yeux. Bienheureux que les lumières furent déjà tamisées, il appuya sur le bouton « play » et commença à bouger. Comme à chaque fois qu'il portait son masque, sa confiance s'en trouva décuplée et une autre face de sa personnalité fit surface, ce qui facilita les choses. Il s'immobilisa à trois mètres d'un Grimmjow maintenant tout sourire et fit courir sa main sur son corps au rythme de ses hanches, dans de longs mouvements circulaires sur la musique sensuelle. Petit à petit, il tira sur son tee-shirt, montrant un peu plus de peau à chaque seconde puis la cachant de nouveau juste avant de recommencer ce manège pour finir par retirer totalement le vêtement.

Le regard de Grimmjow ne ratait pas un morceau de son corps, s'attardant à caresser chaque courbe, chaque parcelle de peau, chaque membre, chaque mouvement. Lentement, Ichigo s'approcha et planta un genoux entre les jambes de l'homme, se penchant bien en avant avant de se redresser doucement. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur les cuisses du bleuté, puis sur son torse et ses épaules, pour finir leur course dans ses cheveux. Tout en ondulant son bassin, Ichigo le chevaucha à nouveau, son entrejambe à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne. Son visage s'approcha de celui de son amant et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes avant qu'il ne se recule pour se relever et se placer face à lui une fois de plus. Ses longs doigts cherchèrent et trouvèrent les boutons de son pantalon tandis que la musique changeait, aussi lente que la précédente mais quelque part plus enfiévrée et épousant l'ambiance. Après avoir défait ses boutons et sa braguette, il ouvrit son pantalon et passa un doigt sous l'élastique de son string, de couleur doré avec de petites fraises imprimées un peu partout, tandis que son autre main glissait le long de son torse pour jouer avec ses tétons. Le souffle de Grimmjow se coinça dans sa gorge quand la langue du rouquin vint pourlécher sa lèvre supérieure. Ses mains continuèrent à s'activer, courant le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire, un seul doigt caressant légèrement ses lèvres avant de disparaître lentement dans sa bouche. Grimmjow grogna et dans un mouvement contrôlé du bassin, le pantalon d'Ichigo tomba au sol et il glissa ses pieds hors du tissu.

Une main jouant toujours avec l'élastique de son string, l'autre allant et venant dans sa délicieuse bouche, il retourna jusqu'à Grimmjow, bougeant de plus belle ses hanches. Cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas la peine de conserver une certaine distance entre eux, il pressa leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, lui montrant qu'il était plus qu'excité par les expressions qu'il lui servait à chacun de ses mouvements. Ce dernier haletait pratiquement quand Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux et attira sa tête en arrière, le léchant de la base de son cou jusqu'à l'oreille dans un lent mouvement, soufflant légèrement sur la peau maintenant mouillée. Grimmjow tira sur les menottes et grogna.

« Enlève-moi ça. »

Ichigo se recula et secoua sa tête, léchant ses lèvres tout en lui donnant sa réponse.

« Suce ma queue. » Implora presque Grimmjow.

Encore une fois, le roux secoua la tête :

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de demander quoique ce soit. »

Grimmjow tira de plus belle sur les menottes et donna un nouveau grognement de frustration :

« Fais-le putain ! »

Ichigo ricana et se pencha en avant, sa bouche ne touchant qu'à peine l'oreille de Grimmjow avant de lui chuchoter d'une voix séductrice :

« Demande gentiment et peut-être que je le ferai. »

Incapable de retenir le pathétique gémissement qui lui échappa, Grimmjow répliqua :

« J'vais 't'tuer !

_C'est pas très gentil, eut le cran de répondre Kurosaki avec un rire. Et dire que je viens de te donner mon tout premier show privé. »

Il en était certain, cette révélation irait droit au caleçon du bleuté, et ce fut le cas. Grimmjow avait déjà fait allusion au fait qu'il était satisfait de se savoir le premier dans bien des choses dans la vie d'Ichigo. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand l'homme pinça ses lèvres et gémit :

« S'te plait, s'te plait détache-moi. Je veux t'toucher. »

Ce fut le ton le plus doux qu'il ait entendu dans sa voix, mais pour une raison obscure cela l'atteignit directement à l'entrejambe. Il se pencha vers lui et attrapa ses poignets enchainés derrière le dossier de la chaise, appuya sur le bouton qui permettait l'ouverture des menottes et fut surpris lorsqu'il ne se retrouva pas immédiatement jeté au sol. Au lieu de cela, les mains de Grimmjow entourèrent son visage et l'attirèrent plus près dans un long baiser à couper le souffle.

« Suce-moi. » Implora-t-il dès qu'ils se furent séparés

Ichigo commença à retirer son masque mais fut arrêté dans son élan par la main de Grimmjow :

« Garde-le. »

Il prit son temps pour retirer son pantalon mais ne fit pas de quartier lorsqu'il l'envoya valser au sol, et il ne s'attarda que vaguement sur son boxer qu'il s'empressa de retirer avant que ses lèvres ne se retrouvent immédiatement sur son membre. Sa langue s'enroula autour de son érection, léchant chaque centimètre accessible avant de le prendre presque entièrement dans sa bouche, suçant plus ardemment en initiant un mouvement de haut en bas.

« Prépare-toi. Comme t'as fait la dernière fois. »

Au commandement bourru, Ichigo se recula et répondit :

« Pas d'lubrifiant.

_Putain. » Jura Grimmjow, se levant de la chaise pour pousser le roux contre le sol et arracher son string.

Dès que le petit bout de tissu fut enlevé, sa bouche était sur lui, prenant entièrement son membre en son sein, le suçant bien plus violemment qu'Ichigo ne l'avait fait avec lui. A la soudaine attention, il crut venir, marmonnant fébrilement que c'était trop. Grimmjow se redressa, attirant le jeune homme avec lui pour rejoindre la chambre, arrachant le reste de ses vêtements en chemin puis il le jeta sur le lit. Il prit quelques secondes pour attraper le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit avant de le rejoindre. Il en versa une quantité généreuse dans sa main et la plaça entre les jambes d'Ichigo. Un doigt pénétra en lui lentement, sa bouche retournant s'occuper de son membre érigé en continuant à le préparer pour son entrée. Ichigo eut l'impression de prendre feu littéralement, son corps tout entier était brûlant à chaque mouvement initié par les doigts qui se trouvaient en lui, maintenant trois, et à chaque caresse de sa langue. Il sentit son sexe pulser, lui signalant un orgasme prompt mais Grimmjow stoppa ses attentions, remplaçant tout à coup ses doigts par son membre gonflé. Dès qu'il fut à son entrée, il poussa pour le pénétrer et tous deux fermèrent les yeux et gémirent, Ichigo se cambra et le bleuté serra les dents.

Grimmjow commença à bouger lentement, il ne voulait pas seulement prendre son temps, mais il savait que s'il allait un tant soit peu plus vite tout se terminerait bien trop vite. Dès qu'Ichigo fut venu, son corps tendu tel un arc et ses cris envahissant la pièce, Grimmjow accéléra le mouvement, à peine conscient qu'il était capable de se retenir au creux de cette cavité étroite qui enserrait son membre. Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Ichigo, leurs langues entamant une lente danse avant qu'il ne se retire pour jouir, formant son nom sur ses lèvres sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte.

« Ichi-ichi... gooo. »

Vidé de son souffle et de toute force, il s'effondra sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne sombrent tous deux dans le sommeil.


	9. Chapitre 9

**- ****Strawberry Bad Boy**** -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url données ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les liens sur les fics )_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla avec un Grimmjow allongé sur son dos. Littéralement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé, mais à un moment pendant leur sommeil il avait dû rouler pour se retrouver sur le ventre mais Grimmjow avait trouvé le moyen de rester scotché à lui. Il n'aurait jamais décrit cet homme comme câlin d'après les quelques parties de jambes en l'air en sa compagnie, mais il avait dépassé ses propres limites cette nuit. Bien qu'il se sentait à son aise, un sentiment qui tout bien réfléchit le laissait un peu mal à l'aise tout de même, avec ce puissant torse contre son dos et ces bras étroitement serrés autour de lui, il avait un petit problème. Il avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il tenta de trouver un moyen de bouger Grimmjow sans le réveiller, mais cela s'avéra impossible et il abandonna, agrippant l'autre bout du matelas afin de se tirer hors du lit. Le bleuté grogna et attrapa un oreiller, le serrant contre lui tout en sourcillant, mais il n'eut pas d'autre réaction. Ichigo s'empressa donc de rejoindre la salle de bain afin de se soulager.

Après avoir terminé, il observa longuement la cabine de douche tout en se demandant si Grimmjow lui en voudrait s'il s'y glissait pour se laver. Il s'assura d'abord que le bleuté était bien endormi dans la chambre en y jetant un œil, puis prit la décision de tourner les robinets de la douche. Tandis que son esprit se remémorait lentement les évènements de la veille une chose lui apparut étrangement claire tout à coup. Il prenait bien plus de plaisir que prévu dans cette histoire. Certes, il était jeune et même s'il était payé pour passer du temps avec Grimmjow il devrait certainement profiter du super sexe entre eux autant que possible. Mais cela le perturbait de plus en plus. Pas le super sexe, mais sa propre attitude envers tout ça. La question de Shinji ne cessait de revenir dans sa tête et la réponse honnête qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'exprimer fit palpiter son cœur. Appréciait-il Grimmjow ? Il devenait de plus en plus clair chaque jour que la réponse était un retentissant « OUI ! ».

Si on le lui demandait il ne serait pas capable de dire exactement ce qu'il appréciait chez cet homme, il n'avait vu qu'une petite partie de ses qualités, mais la vérité était bien là : à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ce petit serrement de cœur ne pouvait plus être ignoré. Il poussa un soupir et entra sous la douche, il laissa le jet d'eau brûlant tenter de noyer sa confusion et ses émotions conflictuelles.

Grimmjow marmonna dans son sommeil, roulant sur le matelas et se réveillant enfin pour trouver un lit vide. En fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa et passa sa main sur son visage. Où était donc partie sa petite fraise ? Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit le bruit de la douche et tout en grognant, il s'extirpa du lit et se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et observa Ichigo pencher sa tête en arrière sous le jet d'eau brûlant, tout en gémissant légèrement à la sensation. Se sentant d'humeur joueuse, Grimmjow décida de s'amuser un peu. Il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, et sur la pointe des pieds se rapprocha de la douche :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix retentissante, si bien qu'Ichigo, toujours perdu dans ses pensées sursauta tout en laissant tomber le savon qu'il tenait. Grimmjow ricana et poussa le rideau de douche de côté. « Personne ne t'a appris à ne pas laisser tomber le savon ? »

Ichigo, reprenant à peine son souffle, lança :

« C'est en prison ça, non ? »

Grimmjow acquiesça et s'adossa contre le mur, ses yeux balayant la peau rose nue devant lui. Ichigo gigota quelque peu puis se baissa pour ramasser le savon.

« Tu comptes rester là à me fixer ? » Demanda-t-il, son visage et son torse devenant bien plus rouge que le reste de son corps.

Le bleuté se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'entrer avec lui sous la douche.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_J'suis sale aussi. Plus sale que toi. » Répliqua-t-il tout en poussant le rouquin de côté.

Heureusement la douche était assez grande pour qu'ils s'y tiennent tous les deux et pour une fois, Grimmjow n'était pas d'humeur super-excitée. Ichigo ne savait pas quel âge il avait exactement mais sa libido était celle d'un adolescent. Ils se lavèrent dans un silence relatif, Ichigo lui tournant le dos pour que le bleuté ne soit pas tenté de fixer son corps. Il détestait lorsqu'il se moquait de lui de la sorte et savait que la plupart des gens en jouaient parce que ses réactions étaient toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Parfois il était plus clairvoyant qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Une fois qu'ils furent entièrement propres, Grimmjow sortit de la cabine et attrapa une serviette pour la lancer à la figure d'Ichigo. Il éclata de rire lorsque le rouquin manqua tomber en sortant de la douche, aveuglé par la serviette devant ses yeux. Grimmjow enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille et laissa la porte grande ouverte en sortant. Ichigo se sécha et le suivit dans le salon.

« T'as faim ? » Demanda le bleuté en décrochant le téléphone et en composant un numéro sans attendre sa réponse. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée et ils n'avaient pas encore dîné.

Ichigo ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se dirigea droit vers son sac pour en extirper un boxer propre, se glissa dedans tout en gardant sa serviette autour de la taille. Puis, il attrapa un livre dans son sac et balançant la serviette sur son épaule il quitta la pièce. Grimmjow l'observa tout en penchant sa tête de côté, avec curiosité, assez distrait pour ne pas répondre à la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne qui dut répéter son « allô » un certain nombre de fois. Lorsque le roux revint enfin dans la pièce sans la serviette de bain, Grimmjow était occupé à commander ce qui semblait être bien trop de nourriture pour eux deux. Il s'assit à la table devant le canapé et se plongea dans son bouquin, il avait l'intention d'étudier autant que possible avant d'être interrompu. Les examens du premier semestre commençaient lundi et il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

Plongé dans son livre, il ne vit pas venir Grimmjow qui s'affala sur le canapé derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt vienne chatouiller sa nuque. Il le repoussa et s'éclaircit la gorge. Grimmjow ricana en se prenant au jeu de détourner la petite fraise de ses révisions.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il tout en laissant naviguer son doigt en zigzag dans le cou d'Ichigo, ça t'irait bien un tatouage ou deux.

_Pff. Va te faire voir, marmonna le rouquin dans un souffle.

_Nan, j'suis sérieux. P'tet' une jolie petite fraise juste là. »

Il toucha l'endroit derrière son oreille qui le faisait frissonner, et le jeune homme grogna en essuyant un frisson.

« Merci, mais non. Jamais je me ferai tatouer, répliqua-t-il en tournant la page de son livre en espérant le faire taire.

_Ne jamais dire jamais, Strawberry. » Dit-il doucement en attrapant la télécommande.

Tellement concentré sur ses révisions, il n'entendit même pas la sonnerie de l'interphone et encore moins le livreur à la porte lorsqu'il apporta leur dîner. Il murmura un "mmm" quand une assiette de nourriture fut déposée devant lui sur la table basse et Grimmjow échappa un grognement. Ichigo était mignon comme ça, tout concentré. Retournant à son film de série B sanglant sur une quelconque guerre entre samouraï, Grimmjow s'assit à sa place et mangea.

Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que le bruit des épées s'entrechoquant et des hommes hurlant ne sortent Ichigo de sa turpitude auto-infligée et qu'il ne lève les yeux en même temps qu'une tête volait dans les airs sur l'écran. Retroussant ses lèvres pour marquer son dégout, il ferma son livre et s'étira, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer Grimmjow endormi, sa tête reposant contre le canapé, un bras autour des hanches du jeune homme et l'autre étendu de toute sa longueur de l'autre côté. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et secoua sa tête tout en étirant ses jambes devant lui. Il se tourna, laissant ses yeux apprécier l'homme endormi à ses côtés tout son soûl, sans craindre de se faire attraper. Il attendit un long moment avant d'oser tracer de ses doigts le tatouage à découvert dans le dos de Grimmjow. La serviette qu'il avait autour de sa taille était tombée, ne tenant plus qu'à un fil sur sa hanche, ne dévoilant qu'une petite partie de ses fesses. Ichigo eut un gloussement et rougit à ses propres pensées en imaginant ce que dirait Shinji s'il voyait ça.

Grimmjow renifla et se tourna, ses yeux s'ouvrant tout à coup en se braquant sur l'orangé :

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

_Rien. » S'empressa-t-il de répondre en rougissant, son regard se tournant vers le sol.

Grimmjow renifla à nouveau et s'assit, grattant l'arrière de sa tête et sourcillant à l'horloge.

« Merde, c'qu'elle heure ?

_Minuit.

_Putain, souffla-t-il en attrapant Ichigo par le coude pour qu'il se lève, l'attirant avec lui dans la chambre.

_Hé ! Qu'est-ce que... ?

_Dormir. Lit, murmura Grimmjow.

_Mais il faut que j'étudie encore.

_Tu veux mourir ? Demanda-t-il en jetant l'orangé sur le lit puis se laissant tomber à ses côtés, il l'attira à lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

_Pas vraiment. » Répondit-il en soupirant, principalement parce que Grimmjow était déjà endormi contre lui.

Il utilisa ses pieds pour ramener la couverture sur eux et fit de son mieux pour dormir, bien qu'il fut loin de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« Non je suis sérieux. Il m'a regardé et j'étais en train de partir et il m'a souri cette fois. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'étais content. »

Ichigo roula des yeux tandis que lui et Shinji nettoyaient le bar avant l'ouverture.

« Pas possible. Il voulait simplement être sympa. »

Shinji s'immobilisa et s'appuya sur son balais :

« Est-ce que t'es en train d'dire qu'il a pas pu me sourire parce que j'suis canon ? »

Ichigo secoua la tête et jeta une pelle pleine de saletés dans la poubelle.

« Non, je dis juste que ça fait deux ans que vous vous voyez tous les jours, et qu'il ne t'avait qu'à peine regardé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ne t'attends pas à un miracle.

_Tu verras. La prochaine fois je lui tirerai un bonjour et c'est un pas de plus vers un joyeux round dans l'un de nos lits.

_T'es une vraie trainée.

_Ouais, bon..., dit-il avant de s'arrêter un court instant et de reprendre. Au moins j'me fais pas payer pour ça. »

Ichigo échappa un soupir et se tourna pour aller déposer son balais. Il était content que le bar soit à nouveau ouvert. Il avait bien trop de choses en tête et le meilleur moyen de tout oublier, même pour un court moment, c'était de danser. Il avait même signé pour deux shows ce soir et il attendait ça avec impatience. Après une longue journée de révisions dans toutes les matières et une longue, mais bonne, soirée avec Grimmjow il avait vraiment besoin de se lâcher et d'oublier.

Shinji le suivit dans les vestiaires et s'assit sur la coiffeuse à côté de l'entrée de la scène :

« Ça va aujourd'hui ? Il s'est passé un truc ou quoi ?

_Nan, c'est rien. Je suis juste fatigué et je dois stresser un peu pour le week-end prochain. Ça se calmera quand tous mes examens seront passés.

_Si tu t'inquiètes de ces conneries pourquoi t'as accepté deux shows ce soir ? Demanda une voix rauque et Z apparut comme sorti de nulle part.

_Yo Z ! S'exclama Shinji tandis que l'homme aux larges épaules passa à côtés des deux amis pour rejoindre son bureau.

_La ferme. » Murmura leur patron d'une voix paresseuse.

Peu de temps après l'ouverture du club, la musique battait son plein. Shinji aida Ichigo à coiffer ses cheveux en pics et en échange, il l'aida à accrocher un noeud à l'arrière de son string. Il fit remarquer que c'était ridicule mais Shinji lui répliqua :

« Dis ça après tout le cash que j'aurais ramener. »

Shinji avait raison évidemment, le petit nœud derrière son string était un succès et il ramena un paquet d'argent qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui du rouquin. Après son second passage, son cœur battait encore plus vite et son énergie était à son maximum, il se changea pour remettre ses vêtements civils et sortit par l'arrière du club. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Grimmjow encore, il commença donc une marche rapide pour rentrer chez lui qui se transforma rapidement en un petit footing et puis en sprint. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si énergique mais il se sentait bien là, le vent balayant ses cheveux. Montant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement, il ne remarqua pas que son téléphone sonnait jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte. Il décrocha le combiné et souffla un « bonjour » hors d'haleine.

« Ichigo, c'est papa. Yuzu est à l'hôpital. Elle s'est évanouie. »

La nouvelle mit un moment avant d'imprégner son cerveau et l'énergie grisante qui avait envahit son corps s'évapora en un instant.

« Je... J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha avant que son père n'ait pu dire un mot et attrapa la poignée de la porte avant de réaliser que son seul moyen de se déplacer était un taxi. Il extirpa son portable de sa poche et manqua le lâcher lorsqu'il sonna dans sa main avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

« Yo Strawberry, t'as fini pour ce soir ? Demanda Grimmjow, et comme Ichigo ne répondit pas il reprit. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'y a, Strawberry ?

_Ma sœur est encore à l'hôpital, dit-il d'une voix sans ton. Tu... tu pourrais m'y conduire ?

* * *

Ichigo resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet vers l'hôpital et Grimmjow ne chercha pas à faire la conversation. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que l'orangé traversait en ce moment, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eut de famille, mais il savait que c'était le bon moment pour garder sa bouche fermée et il décida de la jouer courtoise. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Ichigo resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, avant que le bleuté ne le réveille en touchant son épaule.

« Tu devrais y aller. Ta famille doit attendre. »

Il sortit de ses songes précipitamment et acquiesça, ouvrant la porte et sortant de la voiture.

« Merci.

_Ouais, ouais. Vas-y. »

* * *

Il passa la nuit dans un fauteuil dur en plastique, Karin reposant sur son épaule. Il était encore tôt le matin quand le docteur fit une apparition et leur apprit que Yuzu était réveillée et qu'elle les demandait auprès d'elle. Ils se décidèrent à entrer la chambre. Karin se dirigea tout droit vers le lit et attrapa la main de sa sœur mais Ichigo hésita en voyant que son père avait l'air bien trop heureux pour quelqu'un dont la fille avait passé une nuit à l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

_Bonjour à toi aussi, fils, répondit-il devant un Ichigo qui levait les yeux au ciel. On a reçu un appel du neurochirurgien en Angleterre et il a dit qu'il serait possible de prendre Yuzu la semaine prochaine. On part demain par le vol le plus tôt. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo sortirent de leurs orbites :

« Vraiment ? Et l'argent ?

_J'ai horreur de l'admettre mais apparemment un don anonyme a été fait à l'association de soutient que j'avais créée. Tout est payé. Excepté les billets d'avion et l'hôtel bien sûr, mais on s'en fiche. Elle va avoir cette opération. »

Il était prêt à pleurer et Ichigo se tourna vers Yuzu qui lui lança un faible sourire.

« C'est pas super, Onii-chan ?

_Oui, Yuzu, c'est super. Je suis tellement content... j'sais même pas quoi dire.

_Eh bien, tu pourrais dire que tu veilleras sur Karin pour moi. »

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre la phrase que son père venait de débiter. Vu qu'ils étaient encore à moitié endormi, lui et Karin mirent quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de ses mots et lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ce que cela signifiait, ils s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

« Quoi ?!

_Eh bien Karin tu dois aller à l'école, et même si je sais que tu as des examens Ichigo, je ne peux pas faire arrêter sa scolarité à Karin aussi tôt. Dès que la semaine sera terminée elle pourra nous rejoindre par avion jusqu'à ce que Yuzu puisse rentrer à la maison.

_Mais papa... ! Commença Karin.

_Non, j'ai raison, Karin. Je ne veux pas que tu manques l'école à cause de ça. Tout ira bien et la semaine va vite passer. S'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses. »

Déchirée entre l'envie de se battre et laisser couler pour le bien-être de sa sœur, Karin serra les dents et leva les yeux sur son frère. Il n'avait pas de meilleure réponse à lui donner, mais garder un œil sur elle pendant ses examens allait être des plus ennuyeux. Et qu'allait-il faire de sont travail ? Malheureusement, il avait donné raison à son père qu'elle ne devait pas quitter l'école sauf cas de force majeure.

« D'accord. Karin pourra rester avec moi cette semaine.

_Oh mince..., se plaignit-elle. Ça craint. »

* * *

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, il prit un taxi pour l'université afin d'assister aix derniers cours de la journée, bien qu'il en ait déjà raté ce jour. Manquer des cours à ce stade était un suicide universitaire. Son corps était en pilote automatique à cause du manque de sommeil et de nourriture, il rampa pratiquement jusqu'à chez lui ensuite et ouvrit ses livres, se plongeant dedans en se concentrant de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il fixait la même page depuis une demi-heure. Il écarta le livre sur la table et frotta son visage quand son téléphone sonna.

« Hé, pourquoi tu réponds pas à ton portable ? Demanda une voix soucieuse.

_J'étais à l'hôpital toute la nuit avec Yuzu et puis les cours et révisions. Ma tête me fait mal, marmonna-t-il, à peu près certain que la personne qui l'appelait était Shinji.

_Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?

_Elle va bien. Elle part avec mon père pour l'Angleterre tôt demain pour se faire opérer. On peut parler plus tard ? J'aimerais dormir quelques heures avant le boulot.

_Ouais, désolé. On se parle plus tard. »

Il déposa son portable et marcha tant bien que mal jusque dans la cuisine, pensant qu'il devait manger quelque chose ou son estomac ne cesserait de le tourmenter, lorsque son esprit commença à divaguer. Qu'allait-il faire de son travail quand Karin sera là avec lui ? A mi-chemin d'attraper une pomme il se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant largement. Qu'allait-il faire à propos de Grimmjow, nom d'un chien ? C'était peu probable que l'homme lui laisse la semaine entière de libre à cause de ça. Surtout qu'il insisterait sur le fait qu'avoir une jeune sœur dans les alentours n'était pas un frein à leur frénésie nocturne et qu'il ne fallait pas en faire tout un fromage. Tout en grognant de mécontentement, il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et dodelina de la tête. Il avait tenté de ne pas creuser sa propre tombe avec toute cette histoire, mais il avait l'impression que ça allait quand même arriver.

« Quel foutu bordel. » Grommela-t-il.


	10. Chapitre 10

**- ****Strawberry Bad Boy**** -**

**De Mistress Penelopye.**

_Pour les liens ci-dessous, il vous faut ajouter le www . fanfiction et le . net devant les url données ^^ (le site n'autorise pas les liens sur les fics )_

_Le profil de l'auteur : /u/1811478/Mistress-Penelopye_

_La fanfic en anglais : /s/5422408/1/Strawberry-Bad-Boy_

* * *

Tandis qu'Ichigo observait Karin et Grimmjow éclater de rire devant le grand écran de télévision, depuis le siège derrière le bureau de Grimmjow, il leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda, pour la énième fois, comment il avait bien pu se retrouver dans un tel bordel.

Tout avait commencé après que Karin ait vu leur père et Yuzu à l'aéroport vendredi matin. Il avait pris un taxi pour aller en ville et la déposer à l'école, puis il s'était rué à la fac pour assister aux derniers cours avant ses partiels la semaine d'après. Il était ensuite allé la chercher à la sortie des classes, l'attendant devant les grilles après que la cloche n'ait sonné. Puisqu'il ne travaillait pas le vendredi d'habitude, ils prirent leur temps pour revenir à la maison Kurosaki, histoire de prendre quelques affaires dont Karin avait besoin et retournèrent à l'appartement d'Ichigo pour y attendre un coup de fil de leur père. La première chose que fit Karin, comme il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire chez son grand-frère, fut d'allumer la télévision et de se plaindre qu'il n'avait pas le câble.

« Y'a rien à la télé. Je vois toujours pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rester à la maison, au moins pour le week-end.

_C'est juste plus simple pour moi de faire les choses ici, chez moi. Maintenant tais-toi, laisse-moi réviser. »

Ils reçurent leur coup de fil attendu et Isshin leur annonça que Yuzu était en observation pour le reste du week-end, et que si tout allait bien avec ses tests préliminaires, elle serait opérée lundi après-midi. Le coup de fil fut court, les coûts des appels internationaux étaient élevés et ils se dirent rapidement au revoir. Puis, Ichigo allait demander ce que Karin voulait manger pour le dîner quand on frappa à la porte. Elle sauta du canapé pour aller répondre mais le roux fut plus rapide et la poussa de côté.

« N'ouvre à personne ici, OK ? On sait jamais.

_Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais. Purée, c'est juste ouvrir la porte. »

C'était Grimmjow, un large sourire sur les lèvres et ses mains fourrées dans ses poches. Il était maudit...

« Yo, Strawberry. »

Ichigo sortit sur le pas de la porte et la referma derrière lui, observant qu'il n'y ait personne dans le hall.

« Écoute, j'ai de la compagnie inattendue pour toute la semaine, on ne peut plus se voir pendant un moment...

_Arrête de te foutre de moi, souffla Grimmjow. T'es vraiment en train de me dire de plus venir ?

_C'est... c'est juste que...

_Ah, Ichigo. Bonne petite brise ce soir, hein ? Tu veux prendre un verre avec moi ? Tu peux amener ton ami. » Dit une voix amusée non loin.

Ichigo sursauta et jeta un œil de l'autre côté du couloir pour y découvrir sa voisine bruyante, un châle autour des épaules et la lumière de son appartement ouvert faisant briller le verre de sake qu'elle avait en mains. Elle sourit à Grimmjow et fit ressortir sa poitrine protubérante. Grimmjow grogna et retourna son regard sur le rouquin en haussant un sourcil dubitatif, le mettant au défi d'accepter son invitation. Dans son appartement avec sa sœur, où dehors avec sa voisine qui entendrait tout ce qu'ils se diraient ? Avec un soupir, il attrapa la main de Grimmjow et commença à l'attirer à l'intérieur en ouvrant la porte.

« Désolé, Mme Matsumoto. On est un peu occupés là. Une prochaine fois. »

Avec un ricanement, Grimmjow se laissa attirer à l'intérieur. Karin observa tour à tour son frère et l'homme qui le suivait, fronçant les sourcils avant de retourner son attention sur la télévision, démontrant son manque d'intérêt pour eux. Elle semblait s'en moquer totalement de qui était cet homme mais Ichigo préféra l'entrainer avec lui jusque dans sa chambre, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Bordel, Strawberry. Me balancer dans ta chambre comme ça pourrait donner des idées à ta sœur, t'aurais dû simplement m'inviter dans ta chambre. T'as l'air un peu suspicieux là.

_La ferme ! Écoute, tu ne peux pas être là quand elle y est. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Grimmjow, croisant ses bras sur son torse et s'asseyant au bord du lit avec un large sourire qui montrait combien il aimait cette situation.

_Tu sais pourquoi.

_Prétends que j'suis idiot. »

Ichigo le fusilla du regard et serra les poings :

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle découvre ce qu'il se passe entre nous. C'est déjà assez embêtant d'avoir à trouver un moyen d'aller bosser et de la surveiller en même temps, je ne peux pas en plus t'avoir dans les pattes.

_Ah, je suis touché. T'as pensé à moi, dit-il en décroisant les bras tout en s'allongeant sur le lit.

_La ferme, marmonna l'autre en rougissant.

_Tu vois, je vais certainement pas me contenter de ça.

_Une semaine, c'est tout ce que je demande. S'il te plait ? »

Grimmjow secoua la tête :

« Tu sais, tu m'en demandes beaucoup. D'abord tu me demandes tes week-end. Maintenant c'est une semaine complète. J'pourrais croire que tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi.

_Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? C'est stupide, cracha Ichigo en se figeant lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ses yeux écarquillés braqués au sol.

_Et pourquoi ça serait stupide, hein Strawberry ? Demanda Grimmjow, sa tête penchée sur le côté, souriant très largement.

_Je... C'est juste que ça l'est. »

Grimmjow se leva et avala les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour plaquer Ichigo contre la porte :

« Oh ? Tu veux dire que tu veux m'voir plus souvent ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix basse et profonde faisant déglutir le jeune homme avec difficulté, secouer sa tête sans le regarder dans les yeux. Tu me veux plus proche ? Reprit-il, ses lèvres collées à son oreille et sa voix se transformant en un chuchotement.

_Re-recule, s'empressa de soupirer Ichigo.

_Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je te rends nerveux, Strawberry ? »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'empressa de titiller l'endroit derrière l'oreille d'Ichigo. Il manqua échapper un rire de victoire en entendant le petit gémissement qu'il poussa. Il avait trouvé cet endroit très sensible chez le rouquin la veille, et mourrait d'envie de l'essayer encore.

« S... sto... p. S'te... oh putain. »

Grimmjow enferma au creux de sa main l'entrejambe d'Ichigo et la serra doucement, appliquant un massage au membre à moitié dur caché sous le pantalon.

« Si tu te tais pas, elle va vraiment nous capter. » Murmura-t-il dans son cou tandis que sa main ouvrait les boutons de la braguette du jeune homme, pour se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Les hanches d'Ichigo eurent un sursaut et sa main se plaqua devant sa bouche. Lutter à cet instant ferait bien plus de bruit que de rester là debout sans bouger, et il attirerait plus l'attention sur eux. Heureusement, Karin avait trouvé un programme intéressant à la télé et ne leur réservait à priori aucune attention. Il dut à nouveau étouffer un son quand Grimmjow vint lécher son cou alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de sa virilité. Sa peau lui parut brûlante et son corps bougea avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Plaçant ses deux mains sur le torse de Jaggerjack il le repoussa jusqu'au bord du lit en l'y accompagnant. Ses mains descendirent le long du torse de Grimmjow jusqu'à sa ceinture et la détachèrent rapidement, arrachant presque le bouton du pantalon. Et tandis qu'il entourait de sa main son membre, sa bouche se dirigea elle aussi sur son sexe durcit plus bas. Grimmjow rejeta sa tête en arrière et mordit dans sa lèvre. Il n'avait pas espéré aller aussi loin avec le jeune homme et il n'allait certainement pas l'arrêter maintenant, en tentant un commentaire ou une plaisanterie stupide.

Alors qu'Ichigo allait de haut en bas, ses lèvres et sa langue traçant le côté du membre de Grimmjow, sa propre main l'amena jusqu'au point de non retour. Dès qu'il sentit le membre pulser, indiquant la très proche délivrance du bleuté, il enfonça son sexe très profondément dans sa gorge et activa sa main sur son membre en même temps. Il déglutit autour de Grimmjow tandis qu'ils venaient tous deux l'un après l'autre, Ichigo le premier, son gémissement sourd dans le fond de sa gorge faisant jouir Grimmjow. Poussant le rouquin pour qu'il se relève, leurs lèvres se lièrent dans une hargneuse bataille silencieuse.

« Tu veux vraiment arrêter de faire ça pendant une semaine ? Demanda le bleuté à bout de souffle.

_Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire autrement. » Murmura l'autre après avoir secoué la tête.

Après ce qu'il venait juste de faire il allait être difficile de le convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer.

« On va trouver un truc. » Reprit Grimmjow avec un large sourire en se redressant pour fermer son pantalon. Puis, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, trainant un Ichigo nerveux derrière lui.

« Yo, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Karin leur lança un regard par-dessus le canapé et fronça les sourcils :

« Vous deux êtes restés là-dedans une éternité et mon nom n'a pas surgit dans la conversation ? C'est un peu stupide, Ichi-nii.

_Karin, tais-toi, dit-il en rougissant. On était en train de parler de...

_On s'en fiche. Je m'appelle Karin Kurosaki. C'est quoi ton nom ?

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Il eut alors l'impression qu'une confrontation avait commencé. Karin fixait Grimmjow et Grimmjow souriait sadiquement à Karin. Ichigo hésitait ente éclater de rire ou demander à l'homme de partir immédiatement. Et puis il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il en tendait le nom de famille du bleuté. Une part de lui avait toujours imaginé que Grimmjow était son nom de famille, vu l'étrangeté du nom. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais demandé ? Tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées la voix de Grimmjow le ramena sur terre :

« Tu vas rater l'coup d'envoi à six heures. La p'tite fraise a pas cette chaine.

_Oh purée ! S'exclama la jeune fille en tournant son regard vers son frère. Je savais qu'on aurait dû rester à la maison.

_J'allais justement regarder le match chez moi, reprit le bleuté en jetant un rictus rapide au roux qui commençait à peine à comprendre où tout cela allait l'amener. Pis, j'ai une énorme télé. C'est dommage de la regarder tout seul. »

Il planta ses mains dans ses poches et s'élança en direction de la porte.

Karin envoya un regard de chien battu vers son frère et expia :

« Ichi-nii, c'est les éliminatoires du championnat ! »

Il vit clairement le rictus que Grimmjow tenta à peine de dissimuler et lui lança un regard assassin. Il l'avait fait exprès ! Maintenant s'il ne s'invitait pas lui et Karin chez Grimmjow, sa sœur allait lui mener une vie d'enfer et le bleuté ne ferait sans doute que s'inviter ici, et cela quand ça lui plairait de toute façon. Avec un soupir de vaincu, Ichigo attrapa son nez entre ses doigts.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait venir chez toi et regarder le match, hein ? »

Grimmjow se retourna pour leur faire face, ses sourcils levés bien hauts dans un faux air surpris :

« J'sais pas. T'veux vraiment faire ça ?

_Oui ! Je veux dire, si ça ne gêne personne, ça serait super, répondit Karin, enthousiasmée.

_Eh bien, c'est à Strawberry de décider. T'es sa p'tite sœur après tout.

_J'ai déjà demandé, non ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot. »

Grimmjow eut un rire et lança un regard à Karin assise sur le canapé :

« Pourquoi t'attraperais pas un sac avec quelques trucs dedans. On va faire une p'tite fête. »

Dans un sourire plus large que celui du bleuté, Karin sauta du canapé et s'empressa de préparer ses affaires. Grimmjow attendit qu'elle ait disparu dans la salle de bain avant de se rapprocher et de pincer les fesses d'Ichigo :

« Toi aussi, Strawberry.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies embarqué là-dedans, dit-il une heure plus tard tandis que Karin s'excusait pour rejoindre les toilettes chez Grimmjow.

_Arrête de pourrir l'ambiance. J't'aide à occuper ta sœur, non ?

_Oui, mais...

_Et après qu'elle soit endormie je t'aurais pour moi tout seul. Gagnant sur toute la ligne !

_Pas question ! On ne peut pas...

_Oï ! Dépêche-toi ça recommence ! S'exclama le bleuté alors que la publicité se terminait. Tais-toi, Strawberry. T'as pas ton mot à dire ce soir. »

* * *

Grimmjow poussa Ichigo sur le lit tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs corps serrés étroitement. Il s'écarta légèrement pour embrasser son cou, ses dents et sa langue flânait fiévreusement sur sa peau douce. Ichigo arqua son dos quand l'un de ses mamelons fut pincé sans délicatesse, avant que son tee-shirt ne lui soit retiré de force et utilisé pour retenir ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu fais toujours ça, dit-il dans un souffle tout en gigotant ses hanches pour aider Grimmjow à lui retirer son pantalon.

_J'aime t'avoir à ma merci, Strawberry. Et t'aimes ça aussi. »

Sa réponse mourut dans sa gorge lorsque des dents brutales vinrent croquer dans sa clavicule et qu'une main chaude agrippa ses fesses. Tandis qu'il continuait ses assauts sur le cou d'Ichigo, il utilisa une de ses mains pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise avant de l'enlever et de détacher sa ceinture. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de prendre son temps ce soir. Il voulait sa petite fraise et Ichigo, bien qu'il le nierait toujours s'il pouvait parler en cet instant, le désirait aussi. Dès qu'il fut nu, Grimmjow serra leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et plaqua son érection contre le hanche du roux. Ichigo échappa un cri et accentua le contact, une main se perdant dans les cheveux bleus touffus au-dessus de lui.

« Bien que j'adore ta p'tite bouche, tu f'rais mieux d'la garder fermer ce soir.

« M.. ah... Merde. T... touche-moi, souffla Ichigo. » Rapprochant sa bouche de Grimmjow pour mordre dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Grimmjow ricana et attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant :

« Comment j'pourrais refuser une demande pareille ? »

Il glissa une main sous Ichigo et le retourna, souleva ses hanches et s'assura que son visage était bien contre les oreillers. Il ne prit pas la peine de le prévenir en glissant deux doigts directement en lui aussi loin qu'il le put. Le roux grogna et arqua son dos, poussant contre l'intrus tandis que Grimmjow l'écartait ardemment. Quand il commença à vouloir chevaucher ses doigts, littéralement, il sut qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps et se retira quelques secondes pour placer son membre palpitant à leur place. Ichigo échappa un gémissement et mordit dans l'oreiller avant de gémir à nouveau et Grimmjow ne perdit pas de temps avant de commencer un mouvement de va et vient. Rester silencieux était bien plus difficile qu'il le pensait, mais ça rendait le tout encore plus excitant. Il réprima un profond grognement quand Ichigo commença à se resserrer autour de lui et il se pencha en avant pour attraper l'arrière de sa tête, l'obligeant à se redresser. Le jeune homme continua à bouger, montant et descendant contre les hanches de Grimmjow. Le bleuté mordit dans son épaule et tendit la main pour attraper son membre gonflé et proéminent devant lui. Il fallut au jeune homme tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas crier à l'attention qu'il portait maintenant à son sexe, et à la place échappa un faible cri qui ressemblait à un miaulement avant de mordre si fort dans sa lèvre qu'elle en saigna.

« Ah putain, Strawberry..., gémit Grimmjow tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait le membre d'Ichigo et que l'autre tirait plus fort sur ses cheveux.

_Tais-toi et prends-moi. » Expia l'orangé à bout de souffle entre ses dents serrés.

Avec un grognement qui était probablement trop bruyant, Grimmjow accéda à sa requête, relâchant Ichigo afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux terminer. Une main s'occupait toujours du sexe du roux tandis que son propre membre allait et venait en lui de façon brutale. Sans vraiment prévenir Grimmjow jouit et Ichigo le suivit peu de temps après. Puis, il attira le jeune homme contre lui et se coula à ses côtés, plaçant un baiser sur son front avant de remarquer une trace de sang le long de son menton.

« Idiot. Tu saignes. »

Il se pencha et obligea Ichigo à ouvrir la bouche avec deux doigts, faisant courir l'un d'eux sur la blessure rougeâtre avant de le retourner dans sa propre bouche. Ichigo, les yeux à moitié ouverts seulement, et respirant toujours bruyamment et rapidement se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, sa langue n'étant qu'à peine sortie lorsqu'il sentit son corps devenir complètement flasque de fatigue. Grimmjow échappa un ricanement étouffé avant de le serrer contre lui et de tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Karin fut un peu désorientée quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire elle sourit. Le nouvel ami d'Ichi-nii était plutôt cool. Après s'être habillée elle quitta la pièce. Grimmjow était adossé contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre, fumant une cigarette. Karin retroussa son nez.

« C'est pas bon du tout, tu sais ? »

Il ricana et balança le mégot par la fenêtre :

« Tu parles comme la p'tite fraise.

_Où est Ici-nii ?

_Euh, j'avais des trucs à faire ce matin alors j'l'ai envoyé dans ma chambre pour dormir encore un peu. R'garde la télé pendant qu'je le réveille. J'vous emmène prend' un p'tit dej.

_T'as pas à faire ça, tu sais.

_Ouais, j'sais, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais parfois faut faire des choses biens pour contrebalancer les mauvaises choses. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle ignorait si elle l'avait bien entendu, puis il sortit de la pièce.

Une fois dans la chambre, Grimmjow soupira et observa le lit dans lequel une forme endormie se trouvait. Ricanant il grimpa sur le matelas et s'affala sur Ichigo, baissant la tête pour murmurer dans son oreille :

« Strawberry.

_Mhmm...

_Lève-toi. J'ai faim. »

Ichigo cligna des yeux en fixant son visage puis sourcilla :

« Et alors ?

_Si tu t'lèves pas j'emmène ta sœur déjeuner dehors, seule avec moi, et qui sait c'qui pourrait sortir d'ma bouche, ou c'que j'pourrais bien lui raconter à c'moment-là. »

Échappant un soupir, Ichigo s'assit et frotta ses yeux comme pour mieux les réveiller :

« Tais-toi. » Grogna-t-il.

Après le petit déjeuner dans un agréable restaurant de quartier, ils déambulèrent tous les trois au centre commercial pendant un temps, appréciant les magasins et l'air frais et sec. Il ne fallut guère de temps cependant avant que la pluie ne se remette à tomber et Ichigo insista pour que Grimmjow les ramène à la maison. Il devait encore étudier et son père le tuerait si jamais Karin attrapait froid. Ils étaient sur le chemin de retour vers la voiture, quand Grimmjow s'arrêta et fixa une femme seule assise à côté d'une boîte sous un porche d'entée d'immeuble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans cette boîte ? » Demanda Karin.

Grimmjow émit un grognement puis s'approcha, regardant par-dessus le carton et se figeant en voyant ce qui se trouvait dedans. Trois petits chatons l'observaient, tous trempés et miaulant piteusement. Ichigo se plaça à ses côtés et regarda dans la boite également, avant de retourner ses yeux sur le bleuté. Son regard était des plus bizarres, un regard particulier qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui et à sa plus grande surprise Grimmjow se tourna vers la jeune femme assise à côté de la boîte et s'adressa à elle :

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Ces p'tites choses sont trempées jusqu'à la moelle et trop p'tites pour être éloignées de leur mère. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard triste et répondit :

« Leur mère a été écrasée par une voiture hier. J'essaye de leur trouver un foyer mais personne n'en veut. »

Grimmjow étira une moue attendrie et jeta un regard renfrogné en direction de la boîte.

« Pauvres petites choses, dit Karin.

_J'les prends. »

Ichigo l'observa avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise du monde :

« Tu quoi ?

_J'ai dit que j'les prenais, répéta-t-il puis en voyant l'expression du rouquin il ricana. J'peux quand même pas les laisser là, non ? Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers la jeune femme. J'peux avoir la boîte avec ? »

Elle acquiesça puis une seconde plus tard la boîte était déjà dans les bras de Grimmjow. Il la couvrit de ses bras comme il put, afin que les chatons restent au sec jusqu'à la voiture. Il ramena Ichigo et Karin chez eux d'abord, à la surprise du jeune rouquin. Tandis que ce dernier descendait de la voiture, Grimmjow émit un ricanement et le retint en tirant son tee-shirt, le rapprochant de lui. Karin était déjà sorti du véhicule et ouvrait la porte de l'immeuble, ainsi personne ne put voir le baiser rapide qu'ils échangèrent.

« J'repasserai plus tard.

_Qu-quand ? »

Dans un large sourire sadique, il poussa Kurosaki hors de la voiture et échappa un rire :

« J'voudrais pas t'gâcher la surprise ! »

* * *

« N'ouvre à personne tant que je ne suis pas là. Reste à l'intérieur et regarde la télé. Quoiqu'il arrive, n'ouvre pas la porte.

_Ouais, ouais. Tu dis ça depuis une heure maintenant. Je crois que c'est rentré dans ma tête.

_Je suis sérieux, Karin. »

Karin acquiesça une nouvelle fois et Ichigo soupira. Au final il n'avait pas pu trouver d'autre solution pour Karin afin qu'il puisse aller travailler lundi soir. Dimanche ils avaient passé la journée dans un ennui presque mortel, Ichigo s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses livres et ses cours, n'en sortant que par moment pour commander de la nourriture afin qu'ils mangent tous les deux. Il en avait discuté avec Shinji une fois, et c'était lui qui avait suggéré de la laisser dans son appartement pendant qu'il travaillerait au club.

« Tu seras parti que quelques heures, c'est pas la mort. Elle a quatorze ans. »

Ça ne l'avait guère rassuré, mais il savait que Shinji avait raison. Après s'être levé plus tôt afin de s'assurer que Karin arriverait à l'école à l'heure, il passa trois de ses sept partiels du semestre avec ce qu'il pensait être une facilité déconcertante. Avant qu'il ne parte pour travailler, son père appela pour leur annoncer que Yuzu était entrée en salle d'opération. Ichigo ferma les yeux et pria pour que tout se passe bien alors qu'il sortait et verrouillait la porte derrière lui. Au club, Shinji l'attendait avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage :

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? Lui demanda-t-il en secouant son parapluie ruisselant de pluie.

_J'viens d'mourir et d'aller au paradis, voilà c'qui m'arrive. »

Il attrapa la main d'Ichigo et l'emmena avec lui à l'intérieur du club en pointant du doigt un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux.

« C'est le nouveau, Shuuhei. Il a un tatouage sur le visage ! Et j'te parlerai pas d'son corps.

_Est-ce qu'il est célibataire où tu n'as pas pu demander à cause de toute la bave qui coule de ta bouche ? » Demanda-t-il après un ricanement moqueur.

Shinji donna une tape sur son épaule :

« Je peux pas encore l'aborder ! Il n'est là que depuis dix minutes. Si j'lui saute dessus trop tôt j'vais le faire fuir. »

Malheureusement Ichigo ne resta pas assez longtemps pour voir le numéro du nouveau mais il avait l'impression qu'il en entendrait parler dès le lendemain, de long en large, Shinji se ferait un plaisir de tout lui raconter qu'il le veuille ou non. Il put rentrer chez lui avant que l'heure ne soit trop tardive et trouva Karin endormie devant la télévision sur le canapé. Il couvrit ses épaules avec une couverture et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour étudier un peu avant de se coucher. Il avait été surpris d'avoir passé la journée de dimanche sans une seule nouvelle de Grimmjow. Surpris et un peu attristé. Il savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ressentir cela, Grimmjow était censé n'être rien de plus pour lui qu'un employeur, mais il voulait quand même entendre sa voix. Il grogna et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Quel imbécile il faisait.

Dès que cette pensée eut quitté son esprit, son portable se mit à sonner et il répondit rapidement pour ne pas réveiller Karin.

« J'te manque, Strawberry ?

_Non, marmonna-t-il.

_Menteur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il faut que je révise pour demain, dit-il en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il écoutait Grimmjow lui parler.

_J'voulais juste appeler et savoir comme s'étaient passés tes exams aujourd'hui. »

Ichigo étira un faible sourire seul dans sa chambre :

« Je crois que j'ai cartonné. C'était du pipi de chat.

_Super, répondit Grimmjow en échappant un rire. Aïe, merde ! Hé, t'peux pas grimper là ! S'écria-t-il tout à coup, faisant sursauter Ichigo.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_Satané chat qu'utilise ma jambe pour faire ses griffes, grogna-t-il mais Ichigo entendit clairement un chaton miauler dans le combiné.

_Tu as gardé les chatons ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

_Évidemment que j'les ai gardés, baka. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Ichigo n'avait rien à redire après ça. Il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu quand Grimmjow avait emporté les chatons, et encore moins qu'il les garde maintenant.

« Tous les trois ?

_Oui, les trois. Putain, dors un peu ou ta stupidité va t'coller à la peau jusqu'à d'main et t'faire rater tes exams.

_N'importe quoi. »

Il commençait déjà à éloigner son portable de son oreille pour raccrocher, quand une voix arrêta son geste :

« Hé Strawberry. Bonne chance pour demain. »

Et il ne put empêcher ce stupide sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres, ni son cœur de battre rapidement quitte à lui en donner le tournis.

« Ouais, merci. »

Il raccrocha et se coucha en boule sur son lit, avec ses livres. A cet instant, il se sentait comme le plus grand imbécile du monde.


End file.
